Distorted Mirror
by Zelgadis55
Summary: COMPLETE! Monkey and Saiyuki are based on the same legend. What happens when the Sanzo-ikkou meet a group somehow so familliar and yet so different? Not shounen ai. Please Read & Review :)
1. Distorted Mirror pt 1

Revised – 8/5/'05

Series: Saiyuki

Author: Zelgadis55

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Nobody from either Saiyuki or Monkey belongs to me and I make no money from this story, only a little enjoyment.

Warnings: There is nothing more than hints for any pairings in this fic. A small amount of language.

* * *

Distorted Mirror

Pt 1

"Just for once, would the two of you idiots, shut up and stop fighting over breakfast?" Sanzo snapped in exasperation while pulling his ever-present gun from within his robes and firing a bullet directly between the heads his two most annoying companions. The bullet missed them both by less than a centimetre, their heads so close. Honestly, Goku and Gojyo _never _seemed togive it a rest. They constantly had to keep on at each other and as always, it was a fight over food. This fight, like most others, had been brought on by the redheaded kappa's desire to have some fun at Goku's expense. Though to tell the truth, Sanzo didn't much care what started the arguments, he just wanted some peace and quiet.

Goku and Gojyo gulped, sitting bolt upright while the forth member of the group, Hakkai, just smiled, a little embarrassed by it all.

Goku, after a moment, looked meekly at Sanzo, opening his mouth to offer an apology. One glance at the irritated monk's face however, convinced him not to take his initial intention any further so he looked down to his plate and started quietly eating again.

Sanzo turned back to his paper knowing Goku would not stay sedately eating for long but satisfied that he had at least shut up for the moment. Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to start reading again because Gojyo felt differently.

After the initial shock from the near miss wore off, Gojyo didn't bother to hide his fury. He suddenly stood, pushing his chair back and slamming his palms on the table. He glared furiously at Sanzo "DAMMIT, you shitty twisted priest! You've come _close_ to hitting us with those _damn_ bullets before, but this time… this time you just about did. I _felt_ it fly past." Gojyo, in the middle of his, he thought justifiably righteous rant, barely even noticed the glare returned by Sanzo or the escalating twitch that was accompanying it. "Push it any damn closer and you're going to kill one of us. Sometimes, I would really love to smack that face o…" he stopped ranting as quickly as he had started when he realized that Sanzo's gun had reappeared, the cold metal of the barrel pressed up hard against his nose.

"I've told you before," Sanzo said in an unusually cold tone of voice that strongly suggested he wasn't playing around, "that if you're good, the bullet will miss, but your behaviour keeps getting worse, so the bullet comes closer." The blonde priest gave a tight, twisted smile that Gojyo read as 'push me, please, just give me an excuse'.

Gojyo desperately wanted to keep pushing. He wanted to continue telling that so-called monk exactly what he thought of him but… going further was just asking for trouble, considering the mood Sanzo seemed to be in, heck, considering _any_ mood Sanzo was _ever_ in. 'Damn it!' he thought angrily while slowly sinking back into his seat 'With that trigger-happy bastard there's just no winning.' Gojyo glared at Sanzo once more before looking away to the only direction he could, his own food. 'If this guy was a woman, I would think he had PMT or something!'

Sanzo held his position for a few moments longer and when satisfied, sat down again. He replaced his weapon into its normal place within his robes and opened his paper again. He noticed, of course, the glare the hanyou kappa kept sending his way after the incident but chose to ignore it, after all, Gojyo had now finally shut up as well and that was exactly what he wanted. Silence, peace and a chance to enjoy the morning before the monotony of the day's travel began, which in turn, always brought about more arguments and fighting.

For a while there was blessed silence, with only the sound of the constant clatter of cutlery on plates and the general sounds of Goku eating which kept becoming louder as the small monkey boy became more confidant Sanzo was not about to snap again. It didn't last however as Gojyo just could not resist the temptation any longer. He snuck a self-indulgent little smile to his best friend and snatched a particularly tasty looking piece of bacon from directly in front of Goku's nose, popping it into his mouth.

Hakkai lost his normal smile as he watched Gojyo's action and Goku's reaction.

"Hey!" Goku cried out indignantly "That was _my_ piece of bacon! I put it on my plate to save for later. Give it back!"

Gojyo grinned in satisfaction as he had easily riled up the saru. As always though, too easily. "You guts too much as it is, losing one piece of bacon isn't going to end your world." His grin grew wider as he reached out and snatched another piece.

"_Arrrggh_!" Goku screamed, "Give me back my bacon, you thieving cockroach!"

"Not gonna!" Gojyo countered matter of factly and turned a rebellious look toward Sanzo. Sanzo, Gojyo thought, looked ready to explode which only made Gojyo smirk. It seemed as though this might have been the final straw but Hakkai stepped in rising to his feet.

"Maa! Maa! Gojyo?" Eyes closed, Hakkai turned a big smile onto his friend. It wasn't Hakkai's normal smile, it was one, which to a casual observer seemed friendly and happy enough but to one who knew him well, like Gojyo, it was a warning, almost deadly in its nature. "Please don't egg on Goku today, there is plenty of food. Goku?" Goku looked up at Hakkai a little worried, "Please just eat your breakfast and ignore Gojyo."

"But…" Goku started to whine.

Hakkai's smile broadened, eyes still closed as he continued his damage control and Goku backed down. Hakkai passed his plate over to Goku and said, "Why don't you finish mine, I've had enough."

"Sankyuu…" Goku mumbled, starting to dig in again.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, turning in the monk's direction.

"Hmmph!" Sanzo grunted, calmer but annoyed that he had lost his chance to take his mood out on someone who so desperately deserved it. He stood up with his paper and practically slammed the chair into the table causing drinks to slosh around in their glasses.

Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai watched as Sanzo slapped his paper underneath his arm, picked up his coffee and stalked to the front door of the inn's restaurant. He reached the door then turned to face the other three. "I _will_ kill you if you follow me outside before we're ready to leave." Sanzo then continued out the door, sitting down in silence at a table outside.

"Well," Hakkai smiled as he sat down, "that could have gone a lot better, ne Gojyo?"

Gojyo, to his credit, did not say a word.

- . - . -

Sometime later, the Sanzo-ikkou had left the town and were driving west on the route to India. The travellers were quiet. Sanzo was still annoyed about Gojyo and Goku's little performance during breakfast and it had led to an oppressive atmosphere.

After Gojyo and Goku had finished their meal, Hakkai had spoken to them both about behaving, at least for a few hours during the upcoming drive. Gojyo noticed that Hakkai had looked directly at him for most of the lecture with that disarming smile of his. Even though the kappa had felt slightly guilty about the whole thing, he had asked defensively "What did I do?"

Hakkai had sighed in response "Please just don't argue any more this morning." he replied.

The fact that the lecture was directed mostly at Gojyo was not lost on Goku and the saru had been trying, unsuccessfully, to hide a small grin throughout. Hakkai noticed and just looked at him, causing Goku's grin to abruptly vanish.

With that all settled, Gojyo and Goku watched as Hakkai paid for the morning's meal. The three of them then went outside and met up with Sanzo, who did not look entirely pleased to see them. The little white dragon Hakuryu, flew from Hakkai's shoulder and 'kyuued' excitedly as he transformed from animal to his open topped jeep form. Everyone had then placed their small amount of belongings inside, climbed into their usual seats and then driven out of town.

That was a little over half an hour ago. Now the group was coming up to a wide ravine and it appeared that the bridge was out.

Hakkai brought Hakuryu to a full stop near where the bridge started and looked out at it. There were a few people working on it however as there was a huge gap about half of the way across. One of them noticed the ikkou pull to a stop and nudged one of his fellow workers. The man responded by glancing over to the jeep full of people and started walking over to them.

"Yo!" The man called out with a friendly wave. "I'm sorry but as you can see, you can't cross the ravine here. We had a fierce storm last week during which the bridge got struck by lightening. Unfortunately it's going to take us a while to rebuild this, probably another week or two at best."

Sanzo grunted in annoyance "We don't have another week or two that we can afford to waste."

The spokesman smiled understandingly "Where are you headed?"

"India!" Came the terse response.

The man blinked, "That's a long way off from here."

Sanzo just somehow managed to look more even annoyed in response so Hakkai replied.

"Yes, it is which is why we don't have time to wait. We had planned to pass through a small city called Sesshyaa. Do you possibly know of any alternative routes?"

"Yes," came the reply "it will add another day and a half to your journey but then again, you will get there sooner than if you waited for us to finish rebuilding this bridge." He then proceeded to show Hakkai the route on the map.

As it turned out, the group had to backtrack all the way back to the town in which they had spent the previous night and head off via one of the other roads out of town. All of this just added to Sanzo's general bad mood making the day ahead of them an even more pleasant prospect to look forward to.

- . - . -

It was a beautiful, bright and clear morning when Monkey, Tripitaka, Sandy, Pigsy and Yuu-Loong left town. Tripitaka bowed his thanks to their host and hostess of the previous night then glared at his disciples when they didn't immediately do the same. Sandy and Yuu-Loong appeared slightly abashed and followed suit in thanking their hosts.

Not long into their journey, Pigsy started up on his usual complaints "Why do I always have to carry everything? It's always the same, day in and day out. It's not fair!" he whined, "I'm sick of it!"

Yuu-Loong gave a kind of a horsy snort of disdain in Pigsy's general direction.

"What's your problem?" Pigsy asked him in annoyance.

"That's all we ever hear from you. You should try carrying a human once in a while. A human," Yuu-Loong smiled sheepishly at Tripitaka, "even one as small as the master, weighs more than that little amount of stuff that you carry."

Pigsy glared, a little put out by Yuu-Loong's observation, "You're a horse, that's what horses do."

"A horse, who used to be a dragon!"

Pigsy sneered, "A dragon who ate the master's original horse."

Yuu-Loong snorted again "How was I supposed to know whose horse that was, a dragon's got to eat." He then turned to Tripitaka "Would you like to ride me now Master or walk a little longer?"

Before Tripitaka could reply, Pigsy got in first "That's right, try to win the argument by offering to return to a form that you can't normally speak in."

Yuu-Loong folded his arms loosely, lifting them in front of his face and blowing a raspberry in Pigsy's direction before turning back to Tripitaka to get a reply from the young Buddhist priest. He noticed just how tired and stressed that Tripitaka was looking. Then without waiting for the priest's reply, Yuu-Loong transformed into his usual form of a beautiful white horse, complete with purple reins and tassels.

Tripitaka sighed and climbed onto Yuu-Loong's back with a little help from Monkey. He smiled wanly down at his first disciple "Thank you, Monkey."

For the next few minutes, it was quiet among the group, though Pigsy would glower a little in Yuu-Loong's direction every so often. Tripitaka rode along, eyes closed, listening to the beautiful variety of songs coming from unseen birds in the area. As he listened, he finally started to relax.

Monkey, the self-titled (and heaven allowed) Great Sage, Equal of Heaven was holding onto Yuu-Loong's reigns, leading the horse and Tripitaka along. Monkey loved participating in a good fight, the thrill and excitement of it being what drew him in but he also loved to have fun, which explained all of the parties and banquets in his own kingdom, the Kingdom of Fruits and Flowers. He was a being of nature, born of the earth and the powers of the sun and the moon; as a result, amidst the peace and tranquillity of the early summer morning, he was in his element. Due to his very nature, the Monkey King with the irrepressible spirit had the ability to perceive his environment in a way like no one else, so on a morning like this, he was especially happy. He probably would never have admitted it, especially to Tripitaka with all his rules like no violence and no killing but Monkey rather liked this lifestyle. Though his friends often annoyed him, more often than not, the lazy swine being the most annoying, he wouldn't give up or trade his life and friends for anything, he would protect the priest until the end.

Sandy, unlike Pigsy and the shorter Monkey, was very different to the rest of the group. He was a fish spirit, who for a few hundred years had practiced cannibalism. He wore several shrunken skulls around his neck as decoration. Since beginning to travel with Tripitaka and the others, he had stopped eating people but his personality hadn't changed much otherwise. In many ways, Sandy was a loner, he often liked to simply sit alone and think. His fighting skills were above average, though it would have been surprising if they weren't, considering that he had been the Commander of the Host of Heaven before being thrown out of Heaven and reincarnated due to accidentally smashing the sacred Jade Fish Cup. Sandy's magic on the other hand, was poor and his transformation skills were ludicrous, leaving Monkey (who had mastered a large variety of magic) to have to magically disguise him when necessary.

Pigsy was lazy, had a tendency to eat entirely too much and had a way with women. His way with women being to send them running, often screaming for safety, as he was entirely too lecherous, making lewd suggestions and not being able to keep his hands to himself. Pigsy had some skill with magic, though he didn't often use it. When he did use magic, it was usually used to fool ladies into thinking he was someone else. He did occasionally use magic when it was needed for more serious endeavours but he preferred to fight using his muck rake weapon. Like Sandy, Pigsy had also been kicked from heaven, though for a different reason. Pigsy had been drunk and instead of protecting the Star Spirit Lady Vega, he had come onto her a little too strongly. As a result, he was consigned to a re-incarnation as a pig spirit.

After a short period, Pigsy began complaining once more. "I'm sick of carrying everything. Monkey, you never carry anything, you take a turn."

Monkey turned his head, looking directly at Pigsy with a 'you've _got_ to be joking' look. "Lazy swine, that's your job. I lead the horse, I'm not about to start carrying _your_ weight as well."

"How about we trade then, you carry this stuff and I'll lead the horse." Pigsy suggested whining.

"How about _not_ Pig!"

"Why not?"

"Because you stink of pig. Why should the master have to put up with your stench? It's bad enough that even though you usually lag so far behind the rest of us, I can still smell you. That's also another reason, you lag behind too much, if we let you lead, we would never get to India."

"You are so rude!" Pigsy retorted, his voice sounding low and throaty on the final word. "Pigs smell nice, unlike hairy apes!"

Monkey's face contorted in anger and he begun to move as if to take on Pigsy but Tripitaka put a stop to that.

"Be quiet!" Tripitaka snapped "Both of you. We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves."

"But…" Pigsy tried to reply.

"Just be quiet and stop arguing." Tripitaka sounded as though he were at the end of his rope.

"Master, are you alright?" Sandy asked in concern, walking over to the young priest's side.

Tripitaka smiled tiredly down at the fish spirit "Yes, I'm alright. Monkey, Pigsy?" He asked, slightly stressing the last syllable of their names as he always did, "I'm sorry for snapping at you both but could you please keep your arguments down. I have a bit of a headache." He added in explanation.

Pigsy didn't reply, just sulked but Monkey nodded, "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

Tripitaka smiled slightly "You would have tried insisting on staying on staying in the last town. It's only a small headache and we don't have time to waste."

Monkey frowned but it was Sandy who spoke, "You'll insist on staying to help anyone else, but you refuse to look after yourself."

"What is a little discomfort for one individual when there are so many lives that could be saved by the scriptures?"

"A lot," Pigsy muttered, "When you take it out on the rest of us."

Monkey was the only one who even half-heard what the former Marshal of the Heavenly Host had said and so he dropped back to Pigsy and asked, "What was that?"

Pigsy glared at the Monkey King, opening his mouth to reply.

'KerRASH' The noise was almost deafening as the ground in front of Tripitaka and Yuu-Loong split open by something that looked a lot like a lightning bolt, only with unusual streaks of purple encasing it.

Yuu-Loong whinnied in panic as the bolt narrowly missed his head by only a few centimetres. In his uncontrolled state, he reared up, transforming to his human form as always when panicked. Tripitaka went flying off from his back as though in a free for all. Luckily, Sandy was able to react quickly and he moved where he could catch the falling priest. As quick as Sandy was however, he wasn't quite fast enough. Tripitaka landed on top of him and the pair fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs and audible grunts.

While Tripitaka was performing his aerial show, Monkey was already reaching up to his ear and pulling out the hidden magic wishing staff from where he normally stored it in a handy half matchstick size. His wishing staff grew out to a comfortable fighting length at his command and he twirled the staff a couple of times, trying to work out where the attack had originated from.

More of the strange lightning crashed down, coming too close to Sandy and Tripitaka for their comfort. Pigsy whirled around in confusion, "Where's it coming from?" he asked.

Monkey replied shortly "If I knew that, I wouldn't be just standing here. Go help the master."

Monkey slowly circled around, all his sharp senses alert, watching, listening, waiting for any clue as to where the attacks had come from, while Pigsy pulled Tripitaka off of Sandy and to his feet. Pigsy then joined Monkey, holding his muck rake in a defensive, ready position.

Sandy pulled himself to his feet, glaring at the back of Pigsy's head. Pigsy felt the glare and looked back at the fish spirit. "What?" he asked indignantly.

Before Sandy could answer, there was another strike of purple tinged lightning narrowly missing Tripitaka once more, this time only missing due to Yuu-Loong quickly pushing the Buddhist out of harms way.

This time, Monkey placed the origin of the attack and was already running towards it. "Pigsy!" he yelled, "You protect the master!"

"Right." Pigsy called back, already standing protectively in front of the concerned priest.

Sandy raced after Monkey anxiously as Tripitaka called "Monkey, Sandy! Be careful, you two. No Killing!" Neither of the two responded in any way.

A grim smile of satisfaction crossed Monkey's face as from behind some rocks on the top of the hill they were running toward, they saw a suddenly worried monster emerge. It had noticed them coming.

Monkey watched as the monster raised its arms, pointing directly at the two and lightning flew directly at them. It fell short but only because Monkey and Sandy jumped back, out of the way. He followed the initial attack up swiftly and continuously, effectively driving back the monkey king and the fish spirit. Before they realized what happened, they found themselves driven back to where Tripitaka, Pigsy and Yuu-Loong were waiting.

"Do something!" Pigsy demanded of Monkey.

"Why don't you?" Monkey retorted, spinning his magic wishing staff faster and faster in an effort to deflect the electrical attacks.

"Because I don't want to end up as crispy, fried bacon." Pigsy whined. "Besides, I'm protecting the master."

"You're trying to save your own bacon!"

"Can we please stop arguing and find a way to stop this monster?" Sandy asked calmly.

"I don't see you doing anything besides standing behind the hairy ape." Pigsy retorted.

"There's not much I can do," Sandy replied simply, "Electricity and water don't mix well. Still," he mused thoughtfully, "there is something that seems awfully familiar about this attack style, I've either seen something similar or heard of it before, though I can't think where." Tripitaka was the only one who noticed a fleeting look of discomfort pass through Sandy's eyes.

"Well, start remembering…" Monkey paused in his reply as the increasing speed of his twirling magic staff and the escalating electrical fury started having a strange effect on each other. To Monkey's enhanced senses, it was as though the entire area was alive with electricity, almost as if the very air they were breathing was screaming in agonizing pain. Monkey looked around himself in concern, not understanding why he had started seeing flickers and glimmers of sparking light everywhere. Suddenly, there was a somewhat tortured, ripping sound as a huge tear in the very air itself formed. Like a vacuum, he, Tripitaka, Sandy, Pigsy and Yuu-Loong found themselves dragged into the torn fury. The electrical attacks had increased to an all-time high, then, they died. The five of them however, found themselves dragged into the tear and out of sight, all of them crying out and fighting against the pull, to no avail. Then, all was silent.

A couple of minutes passed before there was movement at the scene of the Tripitaka-ikkou's last known location. The monster that had attacked them arrived. He was tall, extremely sleek with flat, smooth black hair. He had a constant almost wet look about himself.

"Dammit!" he swore. "There is no sign of their bodies." He glared imperiously at all of the destruction that had been left in the wake of his attack and noticed that it appeared as if whatever plant life was left had been pulled in the direction of where that strange rip had been.

He swore again and thought disdainfully 'I will have to send for Slintha.' The monster then turned on his heel and strode away purposefully.

A few minutes later, the birdsong finally rang through the morning once more.

to be continued

* * *

A/N: 

PMT- Pre Menstrual Tension

I realize that the vast majority of readers will know any of the Japanese words I have used, but for those that don't, here are some translations.

Hanyou – half demon

Kappa - water sprite/demon

Saru - monkey

Ne - said when expecting the listener to agree with what you just said, equivalent of right?

Ikkou - group


	2. Distorted Mirror pt 2

Revised 15/05/'05

Series: Saiyuki

Author: Zelgadis55

Rating: PG13 or T for mild language and violence

Disclaimer: Almost none of the characters belong to me (cries to self) with the exception of the main villains in the story (all except one yet to appear).

**Distorted Mirror**

**Pt 2**

At the same moment in which the fight the Tripitaka-ikkou were the focus of was breaking out, the Sanzo-ikkou were travelling along silently in their jeep. Gojyo and Goku were both uncharacteristically silent. Neither seemed too thrilled, as both were sitting as far from each other as possible in order to avoid any physical contact that could and would, lead to arguments.

Sanzo was still in a foul mood and it showed on his face and in his body language. He had his eyes closed as if asleep but the occasional twitch put to rest any misconceptions that the other three might have had.

Hakkai as usual, had what appeared to be a happy, peaceful smile over his features and to tell the truth, he truly was enjoying the peace, even if it seemed a little forced. 'Enough of this.' he eventually thought to himself, his smile growing ever so slightly, 'Let's test the waters.'

Hakkai gave a happy sounding sigh, "Isn't this such lovely weather?" he asked.

'More twitching from Sanzo,' he noted silently to himself, 'not a good time to break the peace.' Hakkai shook silently in laughter, making sure that it was not audible. He then looked in the rear vision mirror to check on Goku who appeared to be sulking. The young monkey boy, who wasn't actually as young as he appeared and acted, had been utterly silent since they had left the inn about an hour and a half ago. The only noise he had made was his stomach grumbling. Sanzo had really laid into him with his fan for that. As a result, Goku hadn't even thought of mentioning how hungry he was. It really had to be putting a strain on the normally talkative boy.

Hakkai then shifted his gaze slightly and his smile grew warm as he met Gojyo's eyes in the mirror. The hanyou kappa had been trying hard all morning to keep quiet, not for Sanzo but because it had been Hakkai himself that asked him to do so. A responding smile crossed Gojyo's face and he leaned forward in his seat to speak quietly into Hakkai's ear.

"Hakkai…" Gojyo began but unfortunately got no further when he suddenly felt Sanzo's gun pressed hard against his nose. Frustrated, Gojyo slowly sank back into his seat and in so doing, Sanzo's arm and gun retracted. Other than that small movement, Sanzo had barely moved or spoken.

The smile dropped from Hakkai's face and he continued driving, though he looked back often to meet Gojyo's eyes.

It was not long afterwards, that while Hakkai was glancing back, he noticed Goku had suddenly become alert, all traces of his earlier sulking disappearing.

"_Look!_" Goku suddenly shouted, standing up in his seat and pointing over to the left at the rocky bottom of the hill.

Sanzo's banishing gun once again made an appearance, the deadly barrel pointing at Goku. "Do you _really_ want to die?" Sanzo asked in a furious tone.

Goku emphatically shook his head even though Sanzo couldn't see him. "Look, there's something strange in the sky. It feels weird." he shuddered physically.

Sanzo growled and turned around in his seat to aim better at the teen seated directly behind him.

"Sanzo…" Goku whined. "Please just look."

Hakkai brought the jeep to a halt at Goku's warning and he and Gojyo both looked in the direction that Goku indicated. They watched in amazement as what looked like a bright, purple electrified rip in the sky stretched, distorted and then spewed five tumbling figures from within. The apparition then retracted in size and disappeared.

Hakkai and Gojyo practically vaulted from the jeep and ran down the otherwise unpassable rocky hillside towards where the five people lay in a tangled heap.

Sanzo suddenly realized what Hakkai and Gojyo were doing, "Where the _hell_ do you think you're going. Get back here. We can't stop for every inconsequential thing!" he yelled angrily, his attention diverting from Goku.

Goku gratefully took the offered opportunity to jump from the jeep and he ran after his two friends excitedly.

Sanzo glared after his charge, then turned in the seat so that he was sitting normally once more, refusing to follow the three youkai. With his arms crossed in front of him, he ignored the anxious cries of Hakuryu. Finally, Hakuryu stopped crying out and just transformed, from jeep to dragon. He immediately flew after Hakkai, who had almost reached his destination. Sanzo found himself unceremoniously dumped on the ground as a result. It didn't add anything to help his current good mood.

Sanzo muttered, "I'll kill him!" He picked himself angrily up off the ground and gave chase to the little dragon.

Meanwhile, Hakkai and Gojyo arrived with Goku close behind them, to find five sets of tangled limbs. They heard quite a bit of moaning and grumbling coming from the five strangers along with a few varied comments like "Get _off_ me you breathing roast pork!" and "Tell Moonface to get his head out of my backside!" Hakkai noticed that only one member of the tangled group was not making a fuss, even though he seemed to be suffering more than any one else.

Hakkai moved in close, to help the fallen group untangle themselves and to get them back onto their feet. When Gojyo didn't immediately help, Hakkai looked at him with one of his, 'I mean business' smiles. "Gojyo san," he said slowly, "could you please also help these people up?" His voice never lost its polite easygoing tone.

Gojyo grinned disarmingly back at his best friend, "I would love to help you," he drawled, "I just didn't want to get in the way."

"Of course." Hakkai smiled back, looking directly at Gojyo.

Despite a small amount of trouble untangling everyone, in particular the short male with the golden circlet around his head, Hakkai and Gojyo, with additional help from Goku, managed to help everyone to their feet. When they were all finally standing again, there was a loud "Kyuu" and Hakuryu landed on Hakkai's shoulder. He reached up to pat the little dragon's head.

"Thank you for your help." The delicate looking, young man dressed in yellow and white bowed.

'Hmm,' Hakkai thought, 'he looks like he might be a priest of some kind, though the style isn't quite right.' He closed his eyes and smiled, replying in a cheerful voice "You're very welcome."

At that point, Sanzo arrived, clearly angry. However, his anger grew to wonder as he took in the five strangers. His eyes stopped on one of them. The person in question being on the short side, quite hairy, dressed mainly in red and wearing a slim gold circlet on his head. The front of the circlet where it joined curled up and over but not quite back down to where it would meet itself again. Though they looked nothing alike and seemed to, as far as he could tell from these few seconds, have no major personality similarities, for some reason, this guy strongly reminded Sanzo of Son Goku.

The young man Hakkai thought of as a priest turned to his companions and anxiously asked, "Are you all okay?"

One of them nodded "I'm fine master, what about you?" He had a shoulder length bob cut and what was presumably a bald patch on the top of his head. On top of the bald patch a thin metal plate, shaped to fit.

"I'm fine Sandy." the possible priest replied gently. The young man then faced each of the others. "Monkey?" he asked.

Gojyo snickered to himself at the name and glanced at Goku who glared back.

Monkey grinned, "Other than having the swine land on top of me, I'm fine master."

The 'swine' as he had been called, turned indignantly "I didn't land on you, you landed on me you stupid hairy ape. I've got bruises all over me." He whined. "You may be small, but you're heavier than the rest of us stone head."

"What did you call me?" Monkey growled angrily

"You were born from a stone," he sneered, "so what else would you expect to be called?"

Monkey snapped pulling Pigsy up by his lapels, "At least I had a mother, you motherless swine."

Sanzo rolled his eyes, suddenly reminded of Goku and this time also of Gojyo yet again, when the other priest stepped in between Monkey and trying to push them apart. "Stop it!" he snapped, "Just stop your fighting, that's all you ever do. Why can't you two just get along?"

Sandy smiled disarmingly while attempting to pull Monkey away from Pigsy, "You know that's just how they show affection for each other, master."

Pigsy glared at Sandy "The only ones I'm interested in showing affection to, are the ladies."

"Especially when they don't want it, lecherous swine!" Monkey retorted.

"Enough!" Tripitaka snapped in exasperation. The quarrelling twosome reluctantly pulled apart.

Sanzo rolled his eyes again, sighing to himself. 'Definitely like the saru and the kappa. Is there no end to idiots like them?'

Tripitaka turned to the final member of his group, concerned, he asked "How about you Yuu-Loong, are you alright?"

Yuu-Loong whimpered, the sound something like a horse's whinny, "I think I hurt a fetlock…" He cradled his left wrist gingerly.

Hakkai stepped over to the dragon – turned – horse – turned human and reached out to Yuu-Loong's wrist "Please, let me take a look." He offered kindly.

Yuu-Loong looked into Hakkai's face in surprise and liking what he saw, he extended his arm. Hakkai examined it gently "It only appears to be a sprain." He noted aloud, allowing a small amount of glowing, green healing ki to wash over the injured wrist.

Monkey stared suspiciously at the energy emanating from Hakkai's hand. "What are you doing to him?" he demanded as Hakkai finished. It hadn't taken long.

Yuu-Loong stared in wonder and said happily, "Thank you, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"You're welcome." Hakkai replied still smiling.

Yuu-Loong then turned to Monkey "He healed my fetlock Monkey, see?" he excitedly thrust his arm in front of Monkey's face.

Monkey pushed Yuu-Loong's arm away, "It's rude to stick things in people's faces, you know."

By this time, Sanzo had had enough. "Just who the hell are you people? Youkai?" he demanded to know, looking at Pigsy who was the most physically obvious. Sanzo had his suspicions about the other members of the Tripitaka ikkou as well but even Pigsy looked a bit off from what the youkai norm was; the ears just weren't quite right. He glared at each of them in turn, finally settling his gaze on Tripitaka.

Tripitaka appeared slightly taken aback and Monkey stepped up, going into protective mode.

"You're being rude!" Monkey stated, "Isn't he being rude, Pigsy?"

Pigsy stepped up as well, shifting his grip on his muck rake. "Yes, he is being rude!" Pigsy replied with a hard look, his voice much more serious and lower than usual.

"You should apologize, especially to the master." Monkey said to Sanzo in a demanding tone.

Sanzo continued to glare; a twitch beginning to show on his features as Hakkai stepped in once more, attempting to restore the peace.

"Maa… maa!" he placated with a smile, "There's no need for all this hostility, though it would be nice if we all knew who each other is." Hakkai motioned to each of his friends as he introduced them. "This is Genjyo Sanzo Houshi, Sha Gojyo, Son Goku and I am Cho Hakkai."

Tripitaka smiled, introducing his disciples and himself, "This is Monkey, Sandy, Pigsy, Yuu-Loong and I am Tripitaka. We are on a holy mission for the Buddha to fetch scriptures from India. The scriptures will save many people, both those living and those poor souls who have already passed on." He explained.

"Huh?" Goku blinked in confusion, "But… Why would you need to fetch them? Ahh! Do you mean the ones that have been stolen?" Goku paused, suddenly even more confused. "But why you, when Sanzo and the rest of us are the ones that have been ordered to go to India?"

Almost everyone in both groups looked at each other in confusion. Except Sanzo, he just watched Tripitaka, with a hard, unrelenting expression.

"What do you mean by that, Goku?" Tripitaka asked gently. "When did some of the scriptures get stolen? I'm surprised the Merciful Goddess didn't tell us if they were stolen."

Monkey snorted derisively "He never likes to give information to anyone in a straight way."

Tripitaka gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. "Goku, how do you know that only _some_ of the Holy Scriptures have been stolen?"

Goku gave a laugh, "That's easy!" he said happily.

"Goku, shut up!" Sanzo interrupted from behind.

However, Goku kept on talking; he had been quiet for way too long for one day. "Because Sanzo is wearing his." He explained happily, pointing out the parchment around the monk's shoulders. The Tripitaka ikkou all looked where Goku was pointing.

"_Bakazaru!_" Sanzo snapped, whacking him over the head with his fan. "I told you to be quiet."

"_Itai_!" Goku yelped, holding his head.

Tripitaka's eyes widened in wonder, "Is that really one of the Holy Scriptures?" he asked incredulously. Even though he asked, the priest already knew the true answer. He reached out his hand in awe and could feel the comforting power of the Buddha emanating from within the parchment.

Sanzo glared at the hand reaching out to the Maten Kyoumon and knocked it away. Amazingly, there was no violence in his protection of his inheritance but Monkey did not see it that way.

Monkey brandished his wishing staff as he stepped protectively in front of Tripitaka. "If you want to raise your hand to our master, you go through me first." He threatened.

"That's fine by me." Sanzo replied coldly.

"Monkey, I am alright." Tripitaka said quickly. "Sanzo, if I offended you, I am sorry but could you please tell me _how_ you got that scripture?"

Sanzo narrowed his eyes as he looked at the other priest. "I inherited the Maten Kyoumon and one other from my master and predecessor. The Seiten Kyoumon was stolen by the group of youkai who murdered Koumyou Sanzo." The monk's voice was like ice.

Pigsy frowned, stepping over to nudge Monkey, "Hey, do you think we arrived in India already?"

"Don't be stupid!" Monkey snorted, "I don't know where we ended up but everything looks almost the same as it did before we were attacked."

"Hey Monkey," Sandy called curiously, "Say the pigs right, what if we _are_ in India. I mean, maybe we were closer than we thought."

Tripitaka answered softly, "It's not that long since we found out we were only halfway."

"Besides," Monkey added, "I've flown through India on my cloud. I would recognize it."

"Master?" Sandy asked, "We have been fooled before, do you think that really _is_ one of the scriptures?"

Tripitaka nodded, "I can feel the power of the Buddha emanating through it, even from here."

"Which means, they must be bandits. We have all spoken to the Merciful Goddess, we were the ones placed on this mission." Monkey stated, his eyes narrowed in distrust. He looked threateningly at Sanzo. "Unless you want to be hurt, hand over the scripture, _thief_! Tripitaka was the one sent to fetch the scriptures and you are just a nasty liar!"

"Monkey!" Tripitaka admonished in shock.

Sanzo twitched as Monkey launched himself in attack at the monk.

To be continued

- . - . -

A/N:

In one particular episode of Monkey (I think it may have been Truth and the Grey Gloves Devil), Monkey is upset over the fact that he doesn't (and never has had) a mother. Tripitaka explains to him that he does have one and that she is always with him. His mother is the earth itself :-)

In the English version of Monkey (I only have access to one ep in Japanese, though that is slowly changing as I buy the DVDs from the UK), Sanzo is known as Tripitaka and Goku is Monkey. The other two characters I find amusing… Gojyo is known as Sandy and Hakkai is known as Pigsy. The reason I find them amusing is that, as you will notice as 'Distorted Mirror' continues, is that the personalities have been basically switched for the Saiyuki version of Gojyo and Hakkai. It's just so hard to reconcile some of the characters as they are so different but that is what makes it so much fun. In fact, I only started watching Saiyuki because I like checking out different versions of the legend. I grew up watching Monkey.

In Monkey, the Merciful Goddess appears in male manifestation… while the Buddha appears in female manifestation.


	3. Distorted Mirror pt 3

Disclaimer: Nobody belongs to me, but I can wish! Rated PG for language and violence.

* * *

Sanzo twitched as Monkey launched himself at the monk. He quickly stepped aside, looking at Goku with open disinterest, "The monkey is all yours saru. This isn't worth my time."

Goku grinned in excitement as he summoned nyoi-bo, "Don't call me saru!" he stated more out of habit than anything else. Goku could sense just how strong Monkey was and the prospect of a fight with someone strong always excited the boy.

"Monkey?" Tripitaka called, "No violence!"

Hakkai sighed "Yare, yare! There's no need to fight." He said to Pigsy, who was already rushing the human turned youkai.

"That's what you think." Pigsy retorted. He swung his muck rake in at an angle to hit Hakkai in the head.

Hakkai threw Hakuryu from his shoulder and into the air, smiling an apology to the little dragon as he jumped back out, of Pigsy's reach.

"Monkey may not always be right but in this case, I think he is. Either you lot are bandits or you are trying to trick us and we're not that stupid." Pigsy aimed the swing of his weapon at his opponents back.

Hakkai sighed again, once more easily dodging the attack. "Please, I really think this is a mistake." The only answer was more seemingly wild attacks by the pig spirit so Hakkai reluctantly summoned a ball of ki, shooting it at Pigsy. He only used enough power to knock Pigsy out, not wanting to kill him. Something about this group of people intrigued the green-eyed youkai immensely.

With his opponent down, Hakkai decided to check on his friends. He smiled in amusement as he saw Sanzo standing off to the side, looking bored out of his mind. The monk was gazing into the distance, picking his ear as the fight between Goku and Monkey raged on.

"Yuu-Loong!" Monkey called in between attacks, "Get Tripitaka out of here!"

"Alright, Monkey." Came the reply. Yuu-Loong transformed and trotted towards Tripitaka. Hakuryu flew in to hover between the horse and the priest 'kyuuing' menacingly. Yuu-Loong ignored the little dragon who, in retaliation, launched a fireball at the horse's head. Yuu-Loong paid attention then. The horse could have easily trampled Hakuryu but even when he used to be a dragon himself, he wasn't overly violent. Whatever force he did use had been for catching food only. Since replacing Tripitaka's original horse, he had lost even that small need for violence. As a result, he couldn't bring himself to fight back against Hakuryu, though he decided to watch for any opening in which to get by the little dragon.

Hakkai shook his head, voicing a small chuckle of amusement, then he checked on his best friend. Gojyo was quite clearly beating Sandy. Hakkai could see the skill in Sandy's fighting style and also the reluctance for the actual fight. Sandy's spirit wasn't entirely into this and that gave Gojyo a huge advantage.

Gojyo gave a cocky grin as he wound the chain of his shakujou around Sandy's ankles. He pulled hard, yanking the fish spirit's feet out from underneath him.

Sandy yelled out as he hit the ground and was dragged along on his back towards Gojyo. His mind raced as he desperately searched for a way to defeat his crimson haired opponent. He felt himself being pulled to his feet again and saw a fist flying towards his face. Reacting on pure instinct, Sandy reached down inside himself and blew a jet stream of water out his mouth, directly at Gojyo.

The high-pressure stream of water hit the kappa directly in the chest, knocking the breath from him. Gojyo struggled desperately to breathe as he was pushed away by Sandy's water jet. Before he had a chance to realize exactly what was happening, Gojyo fell backwards with a splash into a rock pool. The kappa felt his head bang into the rocks behind him. As he gasped in pain, somehow managing to hold onto consciousness, Gojyo finally found he could breathe again. Unfortunately, Sandy did not let up on his attack and Gojyo couldn't pick himself up as he was still being pressed against the rocks.

The water in the rock pool was rising higher and as Gojyo realized this, he began to flounder in panic. "Kuso!" he swore to himself, "If I manage to get out of this, I'm gonna take Hakkai up on his offer to teach me to swim."

From where he was standing, Hakkai began to worry for his friend and he prepared a ki blast to throw at Sandy. At that moment however, Sandy paused to draw breath and Gojyo took full advantage. He managed to pull himself out of the water. Gojyo summoned his shakujou once more as he ran towards Sandy, moving as though he were running through an obstacle course in an effort to avoid the jets of water that the fish spirit was blowing at him.

Gojyo flung out the crescent end of his shakujou and with precision control, he quickly had Sandy on the defensive again. Finally he snagged Sandy's own weapon and tried to pull it away from him. Sandy struggled to keep hold of his own crescent weapon, which looked vaguely similar to the shakujou. As a result of his struggle, the solid metal of his staff hit Sandy and he fell, hard. Sandy cried out in pain and then tried to pull himself back to his feet but froze. A still dripping wet Gojyo was already standing over the fish spirit, the crescent of shakujou pressed to his throat, preventing escape.

Gojyo grinned disarmingly down at him, "If I were you, I think you should give it up. Coming from me, I find this hard to believe but I really think there has been some kind of misunderstanding. For now, why don't we call this even, 'cause I would hate to have to kill you. Alright?"

Sandy returned Gojyo's gaze unflinchingly and nodded. "Alright, though if any of you make a move of any kind to harm Tripitaka, I _wont_ be standing by and watching."

Gojyo's grin grew wider as he reached down to help Sandy up. "Fair enough." he drawled.

The only ones still fighting were Monkey and Goku. To all appearances, strength-wise, they seemed to be fairly even, though Monkey had a bit of an edge. Skill-wise, once again, it seemed as if Monkey was also a little better. What Goku lacked in experience however, he more than made up for in determination.

Hakkai wandered over to where Gojyo and Sandy stood to watch the remaining fight. Gojyo grinned when he noticed his friend arrive, "Looks like the ape is enjoying himself!" he observed.

Hakkai chuckled, "Now, now Gojyo. You know Goku hates being called that."

Sandy gave the two youkai a sharp look at that comment.

"But yes, he does seem to be having fun."

It was true, Goku hadn't had such a challenge for a while and was finding that he had to keep pushing himself to get better, or he would be defeated.

Monkey on the other hand, amidst the clanging and clashing of his magic wishing staff and Goku's nyoi-bo, had a grim expression of concentration on his face. Inside, he could be the spark of battle excitement but was determined not to let it distract him from his duty to Tripitaka.

"Monkey!" Tripitaka called sharply, frustration filling the priest's voice, "Stop this violence at once!"

Monkey ignored Tripitaka and flicked his eyes to where the obviously bored Sanzo stood, still picking his ear. 'If that is really one of the holy Buddhist scriptures, then master Tripitaka should be the one in possession of it, if instead it is a trick, then we need to find out quickly and move on.' He thought to himself.

Monkey released one hand from his staff, reached into his shirt and yanked out five hairs, wincing slightly as he did so. He brought them up to his mouth and blew, performing a quick, simple spell. As each hair flew away, it transformed, taking on a humanoid form. When each of them had fully formed, they landed. They all appeared to be younger, smaller versions of Monkey. The five magical clones split off, one attacking Hakkai, one going after Gojyo and the remaining three making a beeline for Sanzo.

Sanzo suddenly realized that he better pay full attention after all. He drew his gun, with lightening reflexes and fired off two shots in rapid succession, killing two of the clones immediately. The third however, slipped around behind Sanzo and tried to snatch the Maten Kyoumon from the monk's shoulders. Sanzo began to fight the Monkey clone off, elbowing him viciously in the stomach. The blow didn't deter the creature much at all. While the clones weren't as powerful as the Monkey King that spawned them, they were easily capable of giving even Sandy and Pigsy a hard time.

Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku could all see what was happening from their respective places on the battlefield but they were all too busy with their own opponents to be of much help, not that Sanzo would have wanted any help anyway.

"Sanzooooooo!" Goku yelled as he saw the clone hit the monk from behind. He watched, as Sanzo stumbled, not quite falling to the ground. Goku tried to run to his sun in order to help him. Unfortunately, he was quickly reminded of his own fight at the moment that Monkey's staff slipped past his own nyoi-bo. It hit him on solidly on his left arm, numbing it so much that his arm was unusable. Goku's eyes flashed with pain, which quickly turned to anger, as he returned his attention to Monkey. "If Sanzo gets killed, you're going to wish that the same would happen to you!" the boy promised.

Monkey gave an almost feral smile "You aren't good enough to beat me. Maybe in a few decades you might stand a chance though." To prove his point, Monkey increased both the speed and fury of his attacks.

Goku gasped, barely able to defend himself, let alone attack considering the condition his arm was in. He was however, determined that he would not give up.

"MONKEY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tripitaka yelled angrily. "Fighting and violence are _not_ the way of the Buddha." When there was no response from Monkey, Tripitaka continued, "If you don't stop this fight right _now_, I will use it!"

That got Monkey's attention, "You wouldn't, master!" He kept on fighting, slamming Goku to the ground with the sheer force of his wishing staff. Goku winced in pain refusing to cry out even as he felt a couple of his ribs crack.

Another gunshot rang out as Sanzo finally managed to get into a position where he was able to dispatch the third clone that had attacked him.

Hakkai tried to fend off the Monkey clone that was attacking him however it was too fast and it was all he could handle just trying to avoid the blows that the magical being kept trying to rain down on him. Finally, Hakkai managed to gain just enough distance from his opponent to concentrate and form a ball of ki. He threw it at the clone and it disintegrated just centimeters from landing a powerful punch on the youkai.

Sandy's jaw dropped at the sight of the disintegrating clone. Then his eyes bulged at the sight of Gojyo defeating his adversary. Gojyo had manipulated the crescent end of shakujou's chain in a dazzling, skillful display. The sharp blade had sliced the magical clone several times before finally flying straight through its victim. The clone then also disintegrated in a sparkling shower, which was blown away by the wind.

Tripitaka bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes. He brought up one hand in front of his face, index and middle fingers pointing straight up, as if toward heaven itself. The other two fingers and thumb, were closed as if they were part of a fist. Tripitaka chanted. The effect on Monkey was immediate.

Monkey's hand flew up to his head, though he still managed to keep hold of his magic wishing staff. "ITAI! Tai! Tai! Tai! Tai! Tai!" he chittered in rapid succession. However he continued to try and fight. "Tai! Tai! Please! Tai! Tai! Tai! Please, stop the headache sutra. Tai! Tai! Tai!"

Tripitaka opened his eyes, pausing for a moment, "Stop this fighting!" he demanded.

"I can't, Master. Sometimes, you just don't understand. Its Monkey's job to protect you." The Monkey King went on fighting the fallen Goku while he explained.

"Its one thing to protect me and another to start fights." Tripitaka admonished. He went back to his chanting and Monkey's hand flew back up to the tightening golden circlet on his head. He still tried to fight but it was useless. Monkey fell to the ground, holding his head and writhing in agony caused by the headache sutra.

Goku took the chance to get back onto his feet, though he hissed air between his teeth from the pain of both his ribs and arm.

Tripitaka called out, "Monkey? Will you stop fighting now?"

Monkey opened his eyes, the pain from the sutra fading rapidly as Tripitaka temporarily ceased chanting. "Yes, I'll stop Master but…" he paused for a moment, "What about the scripture?"

"We _talk_ about it." Tripitaka said firmly as he lowered his hand and raised his head once more.

Tripitaka spoke to Goku gently "I'm very sorry about that fight Goku, are you alright?"

Goku looked up at Tripitaka with his clear, bright, gold eyes and answered excitedly "Why be sorry? I'm fine and it was fun!" He then turned to face Monkey "Wow!" He laughed, "You are really strong! I wanna fight you again, but… a fair fight next time, one where you don't bring out those extra people."

Monkey was surprised over the way Goku was gushing, after a moment, he grinned in return, "Sounds like fun. You're quite strong too. Not many people can hold their own against me for so long."

Tripitaka glared "I forbid it, Monkey!" he exclaimed.

Monkey looked at Tripitaka with disappointment, "Think of it as training, Master."

"No arguing, I forbid you to fight!" he said and stalked over to where Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Sandy were talking.

Monkey faced Goku again with a cheeky grin, "Don't worry, we'll see what we can do."

Goku cheered up, beamed and then ran over to the others. Monkey followed, his magic wishing staff held horizontally against his back with his arms hanging back, draping over and holding the staff in place.

Other than Pigsy, who was still unconscious from his fight with Hakkai, Monkey was the last to arrive. Hakuryu along with Yuu-Loong, who was still in horse form, had even beaten him to the group.

"Well then," Hakkai suggested, "I think we should head back to the last town and sort things out there. It's not very far, only about a half hour drive. If we were to cut straight across," Hakkai pointed in the direction of the town, which could be seen in the distance, "It shouldn't be much more than a forty five minute walk or so."

Sanzo glared at Hakkai, "They can walk but we drive."

Tripitaka smiled beautifully, "That sounds good to me" he approved. The young priest then asked "Monkey, Sandy, could the two of you please go wake Pigsy?"

"Sure." Sandy sauntered over to where the pig spirit lay.

Monkey followed, grumbling all the way. "Sure, I'll wake him, with a good kick or two to the head. Useless, lazy swine."

Hakkai closed his eyes, and smiled at Goku, "Let me take a look at your injuries, Goku."

The small monkey boy nodded and let Hakkai take care of his injuries. He could move his arm again now but it was bruised a deep, dark purple, as was the area around his cracked ribs. Hakkai let his healing ki wash over Goku's injuries and healed them as much as possible. He then smiled apologetically as he wrapped Goku's ribs, not having been able to complete the job entirely. There were, unfortunately, some things he just had to leave to nature.

"Sankyuu, Hakkai!" Goku exclaimed happily once Hakkai had finished.

The two groups left for town, arranging to meet in the tavern of the inn that the Sanzo-ikkou had spent the previous night in, one group on foot and the other by road.

.

.

A/N: Not much this time, just for the possible few who don't already know

Itai: ow, ouch (painful, aching)

Kuso: insert your fave swear word here.

The ending of this chapter is a little anti-climatic I realise, but it really felt like the best place to insert a chapter break.

.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed

Lirin: Thanks and don't worry, I am definitely in this for the long haul. Sorry I took a little longer to update this time but I was quite busy over the last couple of weeks.

Quedorm: I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. I hope you also enjoyed the dvd I lent you. I am so waiting for the UK version of vol 2 and 3 to arrive so I can see more Japanese Monkey.

Panatlantic: Thank you. O.O You only had 2 chapters of the manga left to read and you stopped reading that at THAT point to read this??? But heh! Told you Saiyuki is really good. And its such a good manga and anime to be obsessed over :P

Me-Nuriko: That's ok, here is another update. I can hardly wait for your next update.

Tora Macaw: Thanks. Monkey and Saiyuki are both really great. Heck if it wasn't for Monkey, I probably would never have seen Saiyuki… There is more on the way.


	4. Distorted Mirror pt 4

Disclaimers: Neither Saiyuki or Monkey or any of the characters from these two series belong to me. Only the main adversaries of the Tripitaka-ikkou are mine!

Rating: PG for language and violence.

Warnings: None really. This is not a yaoi story though there are hints scattered here and there because Gojyo and Hakkai really do belong to each other as do Sanzo and Goku. For the purposes of this story however, they have not yet realized their true feelings…

= = =

Distorted Mirror – chapter 4

Hakkai drove the jeep around yet another bend in the road and the town finally came back into view. Sanzo sighed in annoyance at having had to come back to this town again so soon. 'Today has been a complete waste.' he thought to himself 'Somehow, I just knew something like this was going to happen when I woke this morning…' His scowl deepened as he heard Goku lean forward in his seat.

"Sanzouuu…" Goku whined

"If you want to live, _don't_ say you're hungry!" Sanzo stated coldly in irritation.

Goku sat back in his seat and was silent. Silent that is, for all of thirty seconds. "Haraheta, Sanzouuu." Goku exclaimed miserably. He had kept quiet about his hunger all morning and now, enough was enough. He couldn't keep silent about his empty stomach any longer. It was just too torturous.

Sanzo sighed again, it had been inevitable after all. "Baka saru!" he then snapped, hitting Goku over the head with his harisen, "Urusai!"

Goku glared through the pain of being hit, "I can't help it if I'm hungry. Someone _did_ keep stealing my breakfast this morning." He glared at Gojyo.

"Hehhh? Because as usual, _you_ were eating too much." Gojyo retaliated.

The usual argument was starting so Hakkai laughed softly, "Never mind about this morning, mina. We will be back at the tavern in a few minutes." The jeep was just starting to enter the town. "We can have an early lunch then." Hakkai placated.

"Yay!" Goku looked at Hakkai happily.

"Tch! Don't encourage him, Hakkai." Sanzo growled.

Hakkai chuckled again, "And here I thought, you would appreciate the relative peace from Goku not being hungry."

"As if it makes any difference. Give that saru ten minutes after he's eaten and you would think he hadn't eaten for days." Sanzo glanced into his side mirror to look back at Goku, scowling. Luckily the saru wasn't looking back because Sanzo's expression then softened a little at the sight of the happy look on Goku's face. It was an expression that the monk would have been embarrassed to let Goku see.

Hakkai pulled the jeep up in front of the tavern and Goku jumped out, running inside excitedly, the other three following much more sedately. Once they were inside, they ordered lunch as they waited for the Tripitaka-ikkou to arrive.

About twenty-five minutes went by and finally, to Goku's delight, the food arrived, just in time for Tripitaka, Monkey, Sandy and Pigsy enter the room. Yuu-Loong, still in his horse form was left outside. Hakkai smiled and waved the group over to their table.

Tripitaka's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the table positively laden with food. "Why is there so much food?" he gaped incredulously.

Pigsy was the first to sit down and he grinned, "Now _this_ is what I call a meal!" He started to dig in.

Gojyo grinned at Tripitaka, "If we don't get at _least_ this much food, then the saru keeps complaining that he's hungry. Then again," he added, "he's always hungry again within five minutes of eating anyway."

"_Don't call me that, ero-kappa!_" Goku yelled, suddenly standing over Gojyo in anger over being called a saru yet again. He only _sometimes_ didn't mind being called that if it was Sanzo that was using the name. If it was Gojyo calling him saru, well, forget it, _every_ time!

Gojyo stood as well, now towering over the much shorter youkai. "Why shouldn't I call a saru a saru, you baka saru!"

Sanzo gritted his teeth as Gojyo grabbed food off of Goku's plate. He could feel another headache coming on.

"_Don't call me baka either, you thieving cockroach!_" Goku reached up and grabbed one of the strands of crimson hair, which he likened to cockroach feelers and gave it a yank. This caused the recipient to drop the spring roll he was about to place into his mouth. As Gojyo yelped in pain, Goku triumphantly caught the piece of food and ate it himself.

"You stupid little ape, that hurt! How would you like it if someone did that to you?"

"Not much chance of that, ero-kappa, I don't have any cockroach feelers!" Goku jumped backwards and danced out of the way as Gojyo lunged at him.

The sudden crack of gunfire shut the fighting twosome up. Sanzo didn't speak, he didn't need to as his glare and the still visible gun pointing at them said it all. Gojyo and Goku silently slunk back to their seats.

Tripitaka watched the scene unfold as he sat there silently with a look of shock on his face. Hakkai noticed and gave a reassuring laugh, "Oh, don't worry about them, they're always like that. Personally, I think if they weren't, I would be quite worried."

Tripitaka turned his eyes on Hakkai as he spoke and swallowed. "Always…" he said quietly. 'But, Sanzo is supposed to be a Buddhist priest.' he thought.

After the meal was over, the anti-social monk sat in silence, drinking beer and smoking leaving Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku to tell the Tripitaka-ikkou a bit about themselves and their mission. At the end of it, Tripitaka asked "So, the five founding scriptures of Heaven and Earth have been passed down from Sanzo priest to Sanzo for hundreds of years?"

"Hai!" Came the reply.

"And the original journey to India for the scriptures was a few hundred years ago?"

"Hai!"

"Then, that means…" Tripitaka paused.

"That we must have traveled forwards or sideways in time." Monkey concluded. "Then again, this could all just be an illusion, but I really don't think so."

"Sideways?" Pigsy asked, "How can you travel sideways through time? That's stupid!" he snorted.

Monkey shook his head. "Its not stupid, it's just a very old, forgotten magic."

"If it's so forgotten, how do you know about it, Monkey?" Sandy asked curiously.

"I've been around for hundreds of years, even before I was imprisoned under that mountain." Monkey explained, amazingly patient for once as he did.

"Does that mean you can get us home, Monkey?" Tripitaka asked hopefully, "We still have our own mission to complete, after all."

"No, I can't." Monkey admitted.

Pigsy laughed, "Finally, something the know-it-all, invincible ape can't do. Uh… but I thought you said you knew the magic?"

"I know _of_ it, but I don't know the actual magic itself. I did say it was forgotten magic, remember?" Monkey answered in annoyance at the pig spirit's impertinence.

"Yeah," Pigsy admitted in disappointment. "Monkey, what _did_ you mean by sideways in time?"

"Just that. We might not have gone forwards or backwards, we might have gone sideways instead, so that we are in another world, like ours but different."

"I think I liked the illusion option the best." Pigsy muttered dryly. Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"Why don't you think it is an illusion, Monkey?" Tripitaka asked, breaking the silence.

"The original attack for one thing. That monster was trying to kill us, specifically you, Master." Monkey reasoned, "And besides, do you really think that anyone, monster, human or anyone else from back home could imagine things like what is here, this," Monkey hesitated as he tried to think of the right word, one that was foreign to him, "technology? The lights that shine without a flame, the money boxes, carriages that don't use horses, the boxes that have music and voices coming from them?"

One of the waitresses walked by at that moment and Gojyo called out to her, "Excuse me, oneechan," he put on one of his most charming smiles, "could we please have another ashtray? Ours is full."

"Of course okyakusan." She answered pleasantly, appraising Gojyo with her soft blue eyes as she did so.

"More beer too." Sanzo cut in, his eyes cast in shadow by his blonde fringe.

"Right away, sir!" she replied. The pretty waitress took the full ashtray with her, returning a few minutes later with a replacement and the requested beer.

Gojyo gave the waitress a flirtatious smile, "Thank you. You know, when I first saw you walk by, I thought I had died and gone to heaven, when you came back, I discovered that I am still very much alive and that heaven has come to me."

She gave a vaguely embarrassed but responsive smile and left for the next table that was calling for her attention.

Gojyo smiled longingly after her. He then lit up a new cigarette and joined in drinking with Sanzo who had already started smoking and drinking again, much to the obvious disgust of Tripitaka. Gojyo decided to ignore the other priest's reaction, as he just did not particularly care about it. "The three of you are youkai aren't you?" Gojyo asked looking at Pigsy who had obvious pig ears. The other two, Sandy and Monkey were harder to tell just by looking.

"Youkai?" Sandy asked after the three of them looked at each other in confusion, "I haven't heard that word before but I think I know what you mean. Pigsy and I used to be from heaven. That is, until we were kicked out and reincarnated as a pig monster and a fish monster. As for Monkey, he's different again, he was born of the earth itself."

"The same as Goku was." Hakkai observed in wonder.

'I knew there was something similar about those two.' Sanzo thought looking at first Monkey and then Goku, intrigued, despite himself.

Goku looked happily to Monkey, "Now I want to fight you again even more than I did before." He exclaimed brightly. "I was hungry in our first fight but… I still don't think I could have won because you're so strong and most of my power is sealed."

"Why do you have your power sealed?" Monkey asked, unable to comprehend why _anyone_ would wish to do such a thing to themselves. As far as Monkey was concerned, that would be the same as deliberately crippling oneself.

Goku looked ashamed. "I can't control it, that's why. Too many people get killed."

Gojyo smirked but placed a comforting hand on Goku's head, "When he becomes Seiten Taisei, he doesn't even recognize his friends. It's a good thing that the corrupt monk can seal his power again and that it doesn't happen very often."

After a short time, as Hakkai and Goku continued to talk to Tripitaka and his disciples, Gojyo decided to go off with the waitress that had served them a little while ago. She had just told him that she was going on a break and had asked him if he would like to join her.

Tripitaka watched as the two flirted with each other, their laughter ringing out across the room before they exited it via the back door. He wasn't very impressed, not with any of the Sanzo-ikkou. Not at all, except for maybe Hakkai. Maybe! Hakkai seemed pleasant and well behaved on the surface but when he took the other three into consideration, who knew what Hakkai was really like. Speaking of, what had been with that look on his face as Gojyo was leaving the room? His normally smiling face had had a vaguely unimpressed look to it, though the expression had been faint, almost unreadable. Tripitaka sighed, a little ashamed of his suspicions, but honestly, who would really blame him based on what he had seen so far. Take Goku for example, he appeared to be a nice enough teenager but that _appetite_! He put _Pigsy_ to shame for goodness sakes! He also liked to fight way too much. Goku didn't seem to be quite as violent as Monkey often was, however he argued a lot more and not only with Gojyo, though the arguments did appear to be mainly with the redhead. Gojyo and Goku also seemed to actively fight more than Tripitaka's disciples all put together. It seemed to be that the hanyou usually deliberately egged on the teenager. As for the former, Gojyo appeared to be about as bad as Pigsy when it came to women judging by all the flirting anytime a woman had passed by the table. At least Gojyo however had more respect for the opposite sex and didn't quite let his lust rule him the way Pigsy usually did. Another major fault of his was his complete lack of respect for Sanzo. Looking at Sanzo, it was easy to understand why. Here he was, a priest, on a holy mission no less and he sits at the table, in a tavern, drinking alcohol and smoking tobacco. Even worse, he's violent! Tripitaka had already seen Sanzo fighting against the clones that Monkey had produced with his magic. He had even seen the monk shoot at his companions. What _else_ was the man capable of? It wasn't Tripitaka's place to judge, especially when taking into consideration his own faults and those of his followers but Tripitaka couldn't help but feel that this man, these people, just shouldn't be on a mission as important and holy as this. They shouldn't be doing the Buddha's bidding. Tripitaka sighed again as he fought to hold his tongue.

"Ne, ne Sanzo!" Goku suddenly spoke up about fifteen minutes later, "If we're staying in this town again tonight, can we get some of the fried noodles from the market place? They smelled so delicious when we passed by there last night!" Goku almost drooled at the thought and then laughed, "Maybe we can get some now, I'm already starting to feel hungry again!"

"Stop thinking of your stomach!" Sanzo snapped, thwapping Goku over the head once more. "You only _just_ ate!"

Gojyo sauntered back to the table just in time to see Goku gaze with almost damp eyes at Sanzo as he whined, "I was only asking for later. I can't help it if I get hungry all the time."

"That's true," Gojyo drawled, a mischievous smirk on his face, "The saru can't help being hungry because he's only a monkey brained, bottomless stomach on legs, after all."

Goku opened his mouth to yell abuse at Gojyo for his remark but stopped when he discovered that Monkey had beaten him to Gojyo. It was Goku's turn to smirk, seeing Gojyo held by his jacket lapels in the air by a shorter, very annoyed Monkey.

"Is _monkey_ brained supposed to be an insult? If it is, you better learn to choose your insults more carefully in case you find yourself insulting other people, you red swamp algae!"

"Red… swamp… algae???" Gojyo asked, too shocked to think of anything more to say at that point.

Goku laughed, "Yeah ero-kappa and stop calling me saru!"

Gojyo broke out of his shocked state and twisted around somewhat in Monkey's grasp to sneer at Goku, "Give me a good reason not to _chibi baka saru!_"

"PERVERTED COCKROACH!"

"MIDGET CHIMP!"

Sandy and Pigsy took a moment to exchange amused glances. Hakkai covered his mouth, shaking from silent laughter. Sanzo twitched, while Tripitaka just looked extremely uncomfortable as they both noticed that everyone else in the room was staring at the very public domestic happening in the middle of the tavern.

"GO PLAY WITH YOUR CUCUMBERS YOU HORNY WATER SPRITE!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE _SOMETHING_ TO PLAY WITH, UNLIKE _YOU_ WHO CAN'T EVEN MANAGE TO PLAY WITH THE CORRUPT MO…"

"_URASAI!!!"_ Sanzo screamed, managing to hit the hanyou with such force, that Gojyo struck the ground, hard! The monk then followed that little feat up by laying into both Monkey and Goku, in that order.

Monkey glared! His glare, easily out-glared Sanzo's own death stare. He then tore the harisen out of the blonde monk's grasp, turned and hurled it across the room, narrowly missing the waitress that Gojyo had gone off with before. She gave a cry of fright as she felt the breeze pass her face then sank to the ground in shock. Monkey then advanced on the furious Sanzo who stood his ground, practically _daring_ Monkey to actually do something to him.

"_That is enough!_" Tripitaka snapped angrily. "I'm disappointed in you, Monkey!" Monkey stopped and backed away from Sanzo with a stung expression on his face. Tripitaka then whirled on Sanzo, "As for _you,_ how _dare_ you hit Monkey like that! You have no right to do so! And _your_ disciples! Their behaviour is also appalling!"

Gojyo snorted indignantly, "Whose disciples? I'm certainly _not_ a disciple of that kuso bouzu! Neither is Hakkai and as for the saru, he's more like the crappy priest's pet!"

"Hey!" Goku cried indignantly.

"Pet?" Tripitaka looked even more appalled, if that was even possible but he shook his head and managed to continue. "The three of you aren't disciples and you are on a mission of such extreme importance with _him_?"

Tripitaka received several glares from the members of the Sanzo-ikkou but he ignored them and shook his head again in an effort to get back on track. "As for you, Sanzo, just what kind of priest are you? You should be setting a good example for your friends!"

Sanzo's face was set with a look that was becoming more dangerous by the second. He had kept silent through the last couple minutes, not because he wanted to but because he was so surprised over Tripitaka speaking to him like that (and to tell the truth, he kind of enjoyed seeing Gojyo getting so pissed off at the other priest's words, it was kind of amusing). Now though, Tripitaka had pushed it too far. "They," he almost hissed in anger, "are _not_, my friends!"

"Maa, maa!" Hakkai placated, stepping almost but not quite between the two priests. "Please, can we stop arguing? Sanzo is Sanzo. It's just the way that he is, Tripitaka." The youkai gave a friendly smile to the visiting priest. "We are used to his personality quirks just as he is used to ours. Tripitaka, I have a question and I don't mean to be rude or anything, but shouldn't a Buddhist priest hold his temper?"

The smile on Hakkai's face turned amused as Tripitaka's face coloured in embarrassment over the green-eyed youkai's question. "I… I am sorry. Losing my temper is a large fault of mine." He admitted. After a couple of moments he added, "I am going for a walk.

Tripitaka stood up to leave so Monkey told Sandy, "Go with the Master, Moonface."

The fish spirit nodded, getting up to follow the young priest. Tripitaka gave Sandy a small smile, "Stay here Sandy, this is only a small town, I will be fine on my own. To be honest, I would rather be by myself for a while anyway."

"But Master!" Both Sandy and the over-protective Monkey protested.

"I'm going on my own!" Tripitaka firmly stated as he walked out the door. "I do _not_ need a baby sitter!"

= = =

Back at the bottom of the rocky hill, where Tripitaka, Monkey and the others had entered this world, all the birds abruptly stopped singing and flew off in a sudden, blinding panic. All was silent, deathly so for a little over a minute. The air, a couple of meters above the ground seemed to split apart once more and three figures dropped to the ground, landing easily, though with varying degrees of grace. As they stood, they looked around with a very business like intent.

One of them, the only female among the three, pointed in the general direction of the nearby town. "If this world is close enough in layout to our own, the town should be that way," she declared. The hill in front of them was, of course, obscuring their view. She then turned and pointed approximately one hundred and sixty degrees in the opposite direction, "and a good cave system we can use should be that way."

The tall person looked regally at the woman, "Lead the way and secure the caves. You," he turned to the other man, "check out the town, do not do anything other than report back what you find."

"Yes, sire!" They both bowed slightly and the three split off in their different directions.

= = =

Tripitaka was feeling a lot calmer now. He hated losing his temper but sometimes, it was just so hard to hold it within. The priest usually only lashed out when Monkey was trying his patience, often due to being unnecessarily violent or when Pigsy let his lust or greed take control of his normal reasoning. And this time, there was Sanzo, not doing a thing to stop those traits in his companions. Some of those traits, the other priest was guilty of as well and he just didn't seem to care. Tripitaka had felt extremely frustrated by those observations, from seeing the faults of both himself and his disciples mirrored in the actions and behaviour of the Sanzo-ikkou, only, those faults were magnified many times over.

Tripitaka sighed. Getting out in the fresh air and looking around the town had truly helped but he still didn't feel quite right. However he smiled as a small group of children ran by, laughing happily. As Tripitaka continued exploring, the priest came across a small shrine. He stopped there for a short time to pray and offer his respects before continuing. Not long later, he came across the edge of the town. That was when his now peaceful mood was shattered.

The priest stared at a small army of youkai that was amassing on the horizon. "Monsters!" he breathed. Tripitaka turned and ran back towards the tavern, warning every person he came across of the impending threat.

To be continued…

= = =

A/N:

Haraheta - (I'm hungry) hara – stomach, heta - poor

Oneechan - sister or in this case Miss

Ero - erotic (perverted)

Kappa - water demon

Chibi - (derogatory) short person, kid

In the series of Monkey, Monkey always came across as the one in charge unless he went too far in which case Tripitaka would then make his presence felt as the one who was truly in charge. If Monkey got too unruly that's when he would start using the headache sutra, which basically caused the gold band on Monkey's head to tighten and cause him pain.

Thankyou to all of those that reviewed my story :-)

Me-Nuriko: Yeah, I had fun writing Gojyo in the pool. A friend of mine (Tora Macaw) who just read chapter 3 last night was inspired by that and has nowwritten the story where Gojyo finally learns to swim. Heh heh! That will posted hopefully sometime next week once she gets it to me to type up for her :-)

miracleme: Thanks, In Australia on ABC and on the dvds, the English version is known as Monkey, some people refer to it as Monkey Magic but that is probably due to the opening song more than anything, heck I often call it Monkey Magic myself. Don't worry, updates will continue at an average rate of every week and a half.

panatlantic: Ouch… well when you come back to Perth I will give you copies of the last 2 chapters of the manga. What a place for the burn to die though… Sorry, chapter four slowed down a little but the next couple of chapters though are going top be picking the pace up again. I don't have aim, only msn and yahoo but I always forget to use yahoo.

JOE VOLCANO: Thanks, the first 3 chapters were really easy to write, I had more trouble with a couple of points in chapter 4 though. Yes… Monkey and his violence… but that's what makes the show so interesting :p

Klee5: Yeah… it's a pity, I haven't seen a lot of mentions about Monkey other than in Australia and the UK, apparently its still played in Japan a lot. I know someone who went there last year and she saw it then after only ever having seen the dubbed version and she thought the similarities in the voices were hilarious. Sure, I don't mind meeting online, my msn address (if you have msn) is kimmarie55hotmail.com I don't think there is a lot of time difference between Singapore and Western Australia but I am usually at my computer in the evenings.


	5. Distorted Mirror pt 5

Disclaimer: Neither Saiyuki nor Monkey belong to me, no matter how many stars I wish upon… I dunno who to praise for Monkey but ALL PRAISE Kazuya Minekura for Saiyuki!

Rating PG: for violence etc. This is not a yaoi fic, though you may be lucky enough to notice a few hints scattered here and there. :p

= = =

Distorted Mirror pt 5

"Monkey!" Tripitaka called breathlessly as he ran back into the tavern.

Monkey and everyone else looked up expectantly at the excited, puffed priest. "What's wrong, Master?" He asked in concern, getting up from his seat and rushing over to the slight priest.

"There is… a small army of monsters… on the horizon." He explained, trying to catch his breath, "They are heading straight toward this town. You and Pigsy and Sandy, you must get the town's people to safety."

"Which way are they, Master?" Monkey asked, his eyes filling with a combination of both concern and excitement. The way he was fidgeting, the others thought Monkey was about to jump out of his skin.

Tripitaka pointed in the general direction that he had seen the youkai advancing from and Monkey grinned, "Leave them to me. You stay with the town's people." Tripitaka's eyes widened with worry as Monkey turned to Pigsy and Sandy, "You two protect the Master and the town." He ordered.

"But Monkey, a small army? You can't possibly think that you can handle that many monsters alone? It's impossible, even for you!" Sandy protested.

"If I can fight the whole of Heaven to a standstill, I can handle a few monsters." Monkey replied confidently, his body now fully to attention.

"Heaven was _never_ bloodthirsty!"

"I dunno 'bout that." Pigsy muttered more to himself than anything. His comment gained him strange looks from both Sandy and Tripitaka. Monkey just ignored him.

"I am the Great Sage, Equal of Heaven!" Monkey proclaimed arrogantly, believing that that was all that was necessary to say in order to win the argument. Once he finished speaking, he turned his head to the door and then, with the rest of his body following suit, he strode through the tavern's exit.

Outside, Monkey stopped and raised his right hand, index and middle finger extended to just above his right shoulder, in line with his ear and he started to blow. As he blew, he passed his hand rapidly back and forth in front of his face performing his cloud-summoning spell. When he was about halfway through he turned, interrupted, when he heard a loud, bubbly girl's voice yell out in a challenging cry. "Hage Sanzo, today I'm going to take your scripture for onii-chan!" she cried as Tripitaka, Sandy and Pigsy finally followed Monkey outdoors. Monkey looked where the voice had come from and to his surprise saw that the Sanzo-ikkou were already outside, ahead of him and by the looks of things, headed in the direction that Tripitaka had seen the monsters. They had stopped in their tracks as a young, red headed girl stood, barring their way and pointing directly at the monk.

Sanzo twitched and in exasperation, he cupped his face in his hand 'Not now! Why now?'

Hakkai tried to swallow his laughter at Sanzo's distress. He was not very successful.

"Hi Lirin!" Goku called cheerfully, "How about some other time?"

Gojyo glanced at Sanzo with a grin "Why don't you greet your girlfriend properly?" He immediately backed off a couple of steps as the monk leveled his gun at the hanyou.

"My who?" Sanzo threatened.

"Uh, that is, why don't you have some fun with Lirin?" Gojyo grinned again, amending his suggestion in a tone that strongly suggested he was still thinking lewd thoughts.

Sanzo clicked off the safety.

The hanyou took another step backwards "Uh, nothing Sanzo-sama." He said in a conciliatory tone, though there was still a hint of mockery hidden within.

"Tch!"

"Are you going to give me the sutra?" she asked in a mischievous tone.

"What do you think!" Sanzo snapped, annoyed.

Lirin grinned in an almost predatory fashion and lunged at the monk yelling "_Lirin-chan punchii!_"

Sanzo neatly sidestepped, as though the young youkai were a charging bull and he, the matador.

Lirin sounded disappointed but then brightened, "I missed but I wont miss this time!" She charged again, fist pulled back.

As the hyperactive redhead was about to connect, Sanzo pressed a meat bun into her hand. The girl immediately ground to a halt and started eating her prize in delight.

Tripitaka smiled happily, 'Maybe I misjudged Sanzo,' he thought 'he stopped that fight without resorting to violence.'

Goku cried out "That's not fair Sanzo! I want a meat bun as well!"

Sanzo glared out the teenager "No!"

"But Sanzouuu, you gave her one."

"That was to shut the brat up." He answered harshly.

"Its not fair!"

"Deal with it." Sanzo stated, "Lets go!" The monk stepped forward only to be halted by Lirin's hand wrapping around his arm and holding him there. Sanzo looked down at her to see her grinning back at him. In an irritated tone, he snapped, "_What?_ I fed you, now go away!"

"Eh heh!" Lirin laughed in that mischievous way she had and then, even as Sanzo tried to take a single step away, the girl jumped, landing so that she was sitting on top of his shoulders.

"_Get off!_"

"Nope!" Lirin laughed, holding his head while swinging her legs forward.

Gojyo laughed, "Now that is why you should _never_ feed small animals. Thought you would have learned that one by now." He mocked. Sanzo pointed his gun at the kappa for what seemed like the twentieth time that day, so Gojyo, trying to choke back his laughter added "Sanzo-sama!"

Sanzo glared at Gojyo with a look that could have frozen the kappa solid but said to Lirin "Get, _the hell_, off of me, before I _kill_ you!"

"Not gonna!" Lirin laughed in a singsong voice.

Sanzo gritted his teeth in frustration. He didn't want to actually kill the girl, not literally, but he had to think of some way to get her off of his shoulders in which his reputation for being a cold, ruthless bastard wouldn't be ruined. They still had an army of youkai to deal with. An army, he thought, which was undoubtedly getting closer to the town with each passing second.

"Lirin!" A no-nonsense voice called out, "I told you to wait with the rest of us."

"Onii-chan!" Lirin called back happily, swinging her legs out once more, much to the extra annoyance of he monk she was on top of.

"Why are you here?" Kougaiji demanded to know.

"We were very worried." Yaone added with a smile in Hakkai's direction as she and Dokugakuji stepped into view.

"Eh heh! I came to get Hage Sanzo's scripture." She answered in a proud voice, then a little quieter she added, "I didn't mean to worry anyone, onii-chan."

Kougaiji sighed, his expression softening into a look that clearly showed how much he cared for his younger sister. "Next time, wait for us. We wasted time looking for you. And _mother's_ army," his face twisted a little at the word mother, "is getting impatient to attack."

"Your youkai army then, I take it!" Sanzo stated in an unsurprised and unimpressed voice.

"Yes, unfortunately this time, I had no say in the matter. This time, we _will_ be taking the Maten Kyoumon. A fight is unavoidable! I can't hold back that army for too much longer so lets take this away from this town so that no-one else need to get hurt." Kougaiji looked directly at Sanzo while he spoke.

Tripitaka felt tremendously relieved, now perhaps, the town's people would be safe. Sanzo obviously agreed as well based on the curt nod he gave the red haired prince.

All 3 groups headed off briskly out of town to where the youkai army stood waiting. On the way, Hakkai and Yaone walked together.

"It's been awhile since we last saw each other." Yaone smiled happily at Hakkai. A smile which was returned.

"It has." Hakkai replied. "How have you been?"

Yaone laughed gently. "Very busy but good, Hakkai-san."

Monkey walked over to them curiously. He had also noted that Gojyo and Dokugakuji were also walking together, talking. "Are you lot enemies or friends?" he asked in confusion.

Yaone looked to the ground, a soft smile covering her face.

"Both," Hakkai chuckled, "but technically enemies."

"If circumstances only could be different and we weren't forced by necessity to be enemies…" Yaone said wistfully.

Monkey nodded sagely, "Then change the circumstances."

"Its not that easy." The purple haired youkai replied softly.

"What's with those two?" Monkey asked pointing to Gojyo and Dokugakuji.

Hakkai gave a laugh, "They are long lost brothers." He explained.

Monkey smiled and shook his head, "I'm not even going to ask about that girl and the homicidal monk." The trio watched the aforementioned pair and Goku with amusement clear on their faces. Lirin was still on top of an extremely pissed off Sanzo's shoulders and Goku was by Sanzo's side, still whining in the hopes of receiving a meat bun too.

Kougaiji was ahead of everyone, walking with a graceful, regal confidence that was clear to even the most casual observer.

After a short time, the large group of people, both from this world and from the other reached their destination. An even larger group of youkai immediately encircled them, only to back off at a commanding look from their prince, in order to give the Sanzo-ikkou, Tripitaka-ikkou and Kougaiji-tachi some room.

Sanzo growled at Lirin again. "_Get! The! Hell! Off! Of! Me!_"

"Uh uh!" Lirin laughed.

In frustration, Sanzo once more cupped his head in his hand for a moment then, he suddenly reached into his sleeve pulling out another meat bun. "Do you want it? If so, _get off_ me! If not, I give it to the saru!"

"I want it!" Lirin cried happily and jumped off the monk's shoulders, taking the bun as Sanzo handed it to her.

"That's _really_ not fair!" Goku cried as Sanzo quickly moved several meters away from the girl, placing Hakkai and Gojyo between them for some protection._ Not_ that he needed any protection that is.

Lirin looked around as she started to eat and grinned when she saw where the monk had gone and ran to him, grabbing his left sleeve and utterly refusing to let go even as he attempted, several times, to snatch his sleeve away.

"Since there is no way that you are willing to hand over the Maten Kyoumon. Lets get this fight over with." Kougaiji said, all business as he looked determinedly into Sanzo's eyes.

Sanzo gave a consenting nod even as he tried continued trying to pull away from the girl. Goku stepped up to face the youkai prince, Hakkai in front of Yaone and Dokugakuji faced Gojyo. Hakkai and Yaone exchanged apologetic looks and bowed to one another.

Dokugakuji said, "Looks like its you and me again little brother."

Gojyo grinned in return, "Looks that way, doesn't it?" he drawled.

Tripitaka felt as though events were spiraling out of control at an unmanageable rate. "Please!" he called out "Surely there must be some other way. There is no need to fight. You seem like reasonable people." He looked desperately at Kougaiji as he pleaded for the hostilities to be avoided.

Kougaiji glanced at the visiting priest and said. "We aren't doing this because we want to. We… _I_ have no choice, we are fighting because we need to." He paused and then added, "The best I could manage was to move the fight to a locale where there were no innocent bystanders. You should not have followed." He faced Goku once more then, and as if by an unspoken agreement, the youkai prince and the teenaged earth youkai ran at each other, signifying the start of battle as they exchanged several blows before springing apart once more.

Kougaiji was the very appearance of stern determination while Goku was very clearly excited by the thrill of the adrenalin rush. Monkey watched for a moment, somewhat jealous that the teenager was the one fighting the red haired prince, the one who was obviously, by far, the strongest out of all the opponents. Monkey then grinned and joined Sandy and Pigsy in fighting against the army.

Sanzo shook his sleeve irritably once more, "Let go!" he growled at Lirin.

"Eh heh!" The girl laughed, " I'm happy holding onto you." She grinned up at the twitching monk.

"Kuso, I can't load my gun very easily with you hanging off my arm, you _annoying, noisy brat!_" he tried to explain, failing miserable to get though to her. She just continued to grin and held on tighter. Sanzo sighed and managed, somehow, to reload his weapon, firing off the five rounds in rapid succession. With each well-placed bullet, the monk was able to remove a youkai from the fray. He then had to suffer Lirin's unintentional hindering of his normally fast reload so he could empty his banishing gun into the surrounding youkai all over again.

Tripitaka and Yuu-Loong, as usual in his equine form, stayed fairly close to Sanzo, in the center of all the chaos. Monkey was somewhat relieved about that. He realized that Tripitaka would be safer near the monk, rather than wandering around the battlefield, plus, he could more easily keep an eye on the priest if he stayed in one place.

Monkey smashed his Magic Wishing Staff against a sword belonging to one of his opponents. The sword shattered from the impact and the monkey king followed that swing up with another that hit the youkai in her side, just under her ribs. She fell to the ground in pain and glared up at her enemy. Monkey grinned at her, his battle lust in full swing. "Surrender!" he demanded.

"Never!" She spat, "I fight for Lord Kougaiji and Lady Gyokumen Kyoushu, I will not shame myself nor my Lord or Lady." The youkai pounced from her fallen position, claws extended, straight for Monkey's throat.

With a jabbing motion from his staff, monkey easily placed a hole in her chest where her heart should be. She screamed and died, disintegrating on the wind. Monkey blinked in surprise, the female youkai having been the first person he had killed in this world. "Nice!" he commented to himself, "They even clean up after themselves." He grinned and attacked two of the enemy at once, defeating them just as easily.

= = =

By the time Monkey was finishing off his fifth opponent, Pigsy was still caught up in battle with only his second. He hadn't had much trouble with the first youkai that he had fought but this fight was taking a little longer and there were so many of the enemy. Suddenly, the pig spirit stiffened in attention. "So sorry!" he said to his opponent, barely paying attention to the enraged youkai, "I see someone I would much rather play with than you." Pigsy quickly managed to slip past his sparring partner's defenses and knocked him out with a quick blow to the head from his muck rake. Pigsy then ran after the youkai who had managed to catch his attention, singing out as he ran. "Lady, oh laaaadyyyyy!"

Pigsy caught with the youkai, "Hi." he said hanging his head slightly to attempt to give himself an almost shy appearance. The effect however was somewhat spoilt by the prominent lecherous grin currently splitting his face. The youkai gave him a dirty look then attacked him with her foot long twin blades, one after another. Pigsy dodged, managing to nearly look graceful as he did.

"You're beautiful, you know." Pigsy said in a hopeful voice. "Did you know that pigs are beautiful and friendly too?" As the youkai tried lunging with her blades once more, he sidestepped and pinched her butt.

She dropped her blades from the sudden shock and then slapped him. "You're not beautiful, you're _disgusting_ and a little _too_ friendly for my liking." The youkai said harshly as she reached down for her fallen blades.

Pigsy looked heartbroken for a moment and then brightened, "But you admit I'm friendly!" he said happily. As the woman began to rise, he moved in fast and gathered the green haired beauty in his arms, pulling her forward, his mouth puckered ready for a kiss.

She stared at him, initially frozen as she was drawn forward toward the horrifying smooch from the lecherous pig spirit. Then, she shrieked! She immediately felt mortified by her weakness, she had _never_ shrieked nor screamed like that before in her entire life. Pigsy however, seemed to remain blissfully oblivious to her distress. As their lips began to lock, she noticed to her further disgust, the slight drool emanating from his mouth. The revulsion enticed her into action as she kneed him, hard! Pigsy dropped, moaning as she jammed her blades against his throat.

"I am going to kill you for your effrontery!" she hissed angrily. "I would have happily done it anyway as part of my job but now, it's become personal. You will bleed to death, slowly. Just think yourself lucky pig, that I don't have a rusty spoon handy or I would gut you with that instead!"

Pigsy looked up at her, his eyes wide with shock. "You… surely you wouldn't kill Pigsy, would you?" he asked plaintively and batted his eyelashes in what he hoped was a sexy manner.

Her lips curled back in even more disgust, "Watch me!" She held one blade over his throat while she moved the other down his body. The furious youkai was just beginning to make the cut when she felt a sudden pain and she distantly noticed that she was falling.

"I know the stupid pig can be a pain at times," Pigsy heard Sandy say in a calm voice, "but that is no reason to kill him. You should have just knocked him unconscious and tied him up."

Pigsy held up his hand to Sandy in the hopes that the fish spirit would help him up. "Thank you brother." Pigsy said a little shakily as Sandy hesitatingly took his hand.

You're an idiot." Sandy remarked and let go. Pigsy, only halfway up, fell back to the ground.

"Sandyyy!" The pig spirit whined, "Why did you drop me?" But even if Pigsy didn't see Sandy fighting off the four youkai who had decided to try to exploit their inattentiveness, he would have been able to tell from the sound of metal on metal, clashing at high speed.

"Pigsy, get up and help!" Sandy demanded. "This current mess is your doing."

Pigsy swallowed as he hurriedly pulled himself to his feet, grabbed his previously abandoned muckrake and helped the fish spirit to rid themselves of the extra unwanted attention.

= = =

Hakkai could barely see. Visibility was incredibly poor at that moment due to the fact that his opponent had just thrown several small bombs in his direction. On impact with the ground at his feet, they had thrown dirt into the air and had created a shower of small rocks and pebbles that had pelted him before he was able to fully manifest his defensive ki shield.

"Hakkai-san, are you alright?" Yaone asked in concern. She knew she shouldn't feel so worried about her enemy but unfortunately, knowing that fact didn't prevent her from feeling concerned,

Hakkai gave a small smile. "I am fine Yaone-san." He sent a ki blast towards where her voice had come from. The green-eyed youkai was finally able to make out Yaone's movement through the slowly clearing, debris when she jumped to avoid his attack.

As they continued their fight, the two were slowly finding it easier and easier to move around without interference from all the surrounding youkai. The numbers had been significantly dropping, mainly due to the skills of Sanzo and Monkey.

Yaone summoned her spear weapon and lunged at Hakkai with all the intentions of running him through but even as he dodged, she found herself pulling back on the attack a little. Yaone sighed in frustration at herself. She would do _anything_ for her lord but if that was the case, why couldn't she bring herself to finish off the green eyed youkai fighting oppositely to her? 'I'm sorry Kougaiji-sama but I cannot kill this man, no matter how much I should do so. We only need to get the Maten Kyoumon so I'll just have to find another way to remove him from our path.' The purple haired woman thought desperately. After another minute or two of fighting, she pulled out more of her small bombs and this time threw them directly at Hakkai, anticipating the path that he took to avoid her missiles.

One of them struck her target and his faced filled with surprise. Hakkai discovered to his dismay that it was filled with some sort of gas and tried not to breath it in. However, he was too late. He realized that his head was already swimming and he couldn't keep on his feet. He had only breathed in a small amount, it wasn't enough to immediately knock him out but he was helpless and couldn't find the will to return to his feet as he fought desperately against sleep.

Yaone's concerned face appeared in Hakkai's waning field of vision just as he lost the ability to keep his eyes open. "I'm sorry Hakkai-san. This was the only way." If she said anymore, it was lost to him as the darkness finally became complete.

= = =

Gojyo and Dokugakuji had been duking it out for a while without much in the way of results. They were simply too evenly matched and even though they hadn't seen each other for years and then once they had, they hadn't had any real chances or time to get to know each other again, they were brothers. On some level, deep inside, they knew each other, they could anticipate each other and that made it that much harder for a clear victor to easily emerge between the two. Unless something happened that would give one an extra added incentive, something to push them that much harder, like the immediate life threatened condition of one they cared about, their fight was likely to go on all day.

Gojyo was using his shakujou, taking advantage of both its long range of attack when he could and its short effective range of both attack and defense when necessary. By necessity, most of the time during this particular fight, he was mainly sticking to the short ranged use of shakujou.

Dokugakuji, or Jien as Gojyo used to know him as, had a sword with intricate patterns and what looked like an eye on both the handle and the blade of the weapon. He was very skilled in the use of his well-constructed, powerful sword and his speed was such that that he was able to get in close to his younger brother, at least halving the effectiveness of shakujou's potential use.

So, the two brothers clanged and slashed their respective weapons against each other as the afternoon went on, neither making any effective progress in this fight but both determined to win. Gojyo, for his own sake and though he would be reluctant to admit it, he was determined to win for his friends. Dokugakuji needed to win for the sake of his best friend, the one who had given him a chance and a place to call home when he had need it the most. So, they fought on.

= = =

Kougaiji swore to himself, 'That bitch! If she hadn't insisted on them coming, my people wouldn't have thrown their lives away so uselessly.' He aimed a punch at Goku's head, his fist encircled in flame. Unsurprisingly, the prince watched as the young monkey like teenager dodged the flaming fist, even as Kougaiji followed through with a kick, nicking Goku in his side. The red head realized that the contact of his kick wasn't enough to have any real effect so he spun around, kicking out again, hoping this time for more of an impact. He got his desire as Goku was knocked back, flying several meters and impacting with an old dead tree lying in the battlefield.

Goku cried out from the sudden pain but returned quickly to his feet, hardly missing a beat. Kougaiji was already in front of him with a slight smile covering his face and he aimed two lightening fast punches at his opponent. One was dodged, just, while the other hit with the full impact.

'I have him on the defensive,' Kougaiji thought 'I have to make sure that I don't give him a chance to reverse the situation. Hahaue, I _will_ free you! Wait for me.' His face contorted slightly as he stepped up his attack with a series of vicious punches, kicks and elbows to the struggling Goku.

A few minutes passed by and Goku was left lying on the ground after the repeated assault, his eyes closed in pain and breathing rapidly. Kougaiji stared down at him, drawing back a fist. He planned to finish this fight, as he didn't want the teenager to interrupt him when he took the Maten Kyoumon. As his fist began its descent, Goku's eyes snapped open and a freshly determined expression replaced the pained one that had been previously evident on his face.

"_ARRGH!_" Goku yelled as he jumped to his feet, driving his fist into Kougaiji's stomach. "I," Goku huffed, the pain from his beating still evident in his voice, "will _not_ lose!"

Kougaiji grimaced as he struggled to remain standing. The two stared at each other for several seconds before Kougaiji smiled one of his fairly rare smiles. "You are a good sparring partner Goku but I must walk away victorious. I simply cannot afford to lose."

Goku grinned back, "Neither can I, lets finish this!"

Kougaiji and Goku resumed their battle, this time neither dominating. As they sprang away from each other after another series kicks, punches and blocks, the fiery prince began throwing fireballs at the earth born youkai.

"Nyoi-bo!" Goku summoned, using the extendable staff to knock the fireballs directly back at the one who had thrown them.

The youkai prince blocked his returned fireballs before they could hit him with newly thrown ones. As they collided in mid-air, the resulting explosion of fire and heat singed the small amount of remaining plant life and the two fighter's clothing.

To Kougaiji's annoyance, Goku grinned at him as though everything was one big game. It wasn't and that irked him all the more. He surrounded himself with flame as both he and Goku ran at one another once more, when suddenly, the bright afternoon lit up even more brightly. It was a brightness that was just about blinding and was tinged with a purple tint. The two stopped mid fight, looked at each other in surprise and then looked around at their surroundings. There was a deafening crash and Goku's eyes widened in horror at the same moment that Kougaiji's face grew extremely worried.

Several forks of purple tinted energy resembling lightening had crashed into the ground, just less than 30 centimeters from where Lirin stood, still gripping Sanzo's robe sleeve, they both fell. Tripitaka and Yuu-Loong were a few short meters behind them. There were several cries of concern from all over the battlefield, most noticeably from Goku and Yaone.

"_Lirin-sama!_" Yaone cried.

"_Sanzouuu!_" Goku yelled, fear filling the teenagers voice.

Kougaiji felt the fear for his younger sister sharply as it ran him through. "Lirin!" he hissed in a barely audible voice.

To be continued…

= = =

AN:

Hahaue: haha is mother and ue as I found out from a native Japanese speaker tonight (Arigatou Inoue-san) is another honorific and basically makes Hahaue translate to dear mother grins very fitting for our Kougaiji sama.

Sorry for the delay in updating, around the time I would have been due to update, I wasn't very well and in no way would I have been able to type up this chapter even halfway decently. However I found one of my Monkey episodes I have been looking for ages (almost all my season two eps seem to be missing… its annoying as that is where Yu-Loong comes into the series and its hard to characterize him without re-watching eps I haven't seen for years) Anyway, I found out how to officially spell his name but I will stick with the way I have it as that sounds like how it is pronounced, at least if it was Japanese that is how it would probably be spelt

Thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it :-)

Me-Nuriko: Heh! Yeah I very much doubt that Tripitaka would have been too thrilled with the way Sanzo and the others behave considering the way he goes on at Monkey a lot of the time, even when Monkey is right (which is most of the time) And as for Monkey, he was never the sort to not react if someone said something particularly insulting. A lot of the time he will ignore Sandy and Pigsy because he is so used to them and he insults them back, more Pigsy though…

Nobody In Particular: Thank you, I really wanted to see what would happen myself which is why I started this. Though I definitely prefer Kazuya Minekura's group. They are much more interesting and bishi :-)

Nicole Dyria: Thanks, I have been trying really hard to keep everyone in character. Saiyuki is easier because I am downloading a new episode every week and can keep everyone fresh in my mind, Monkey is a little harder because I am not watching that or even reading it constantly and the episodes I can find are limited, especially where Yu-Loong is concerned, I can only find 3 of the eps with him… Lucky, the majority of the time he is in his horse form but there will be a bit of Yu-Loong human form next chapter.


	6. Distorted Mirror pt 6

Disclaimer: Neither Saiyuki nor Monkey belong to me cries incoherently for about five minutes before settling down again All worship Kazuya Minekura, whoever it is with the rights to Monkey and whoever created the original legend in the first place.

Rated PG 15 for violence and occasional language.

Distorted Mirror

Pt 6

"_Lirin-sama!_" Yaone cried.

"_Sanzouuu!_" Goku yelled, fear filling the teenagers voice.

Kougaiji felt the fear for his younger sister sharply as it ran him through. "Lirin!" he hissed in a barely audible voice.

Mercifully, the energy did not directly strike either the young youkai or the monk however it did backwash with a concussive force, hitting first Lirin, who took the brunt of the assault and then Sanzo. Both had been knocked down and unconscious before being pelted by debris. Tripitaka and Yu-Loong, who had been startled into transforming into his human form the moment the energy had hit, were far enough away to avoid being hit by the initial wave but they too were showered with falling rocks and dirt.

Kougaiji and Goku broke up their fight to run to the aide of the one that they each cared strongly about, fear blanketing the teenager's face and a more restrained worry on the red head's. They weren't the only ones to break up individual fights, Gojyo and Dokugakuji also did.

Dokugakuji began to run to where Lirin and Sanzo lay while Gojyo looked around the battlefield, growing worried when he did not immediately spot Hakkai. He had expected to see his friend running to Sanzo's aide as he normally would to any injured friend. Gojyo glanced up when the sky turned bright once more. There was more of that strange lightening incoming. He was too far away to do anything and besides, Goku was almost there. The kappa had more important things to worry about like, where on earth was his best friend?

"Kuso! Hakkai, where the hell are you?" He felt a cold fear chill him to the bone, a fear that he had only felt once previously, when Chin Yisou had decided to torment his friend. Gojyo spotted Yaone about five meters and closing from the fallen Lirin and Sanzo. Luckily he was able to see in which direction that the woman had come from. 'I hope that Hakkai is in that direction. If he's not…' Gojyo broke off his thought, not wanting to take it any further. The entrance of the green-eyed youkai into his life had made a significant impact. A future in which there was no Hakkai did not bear considering. 'What am I thinking? I really doubt Yaone has it in her to kill him anyway.' He thought as he ran.

A few youkai tried to take out Gojyo as he ran, calling Hakkai's name all the while. Their mistake! The hanyou kappa had no patience for them this day as he demonstrated by almost unconsciously utilizing shakujou to dispatch the inconsiderate attackers.

Gojyo nearly fell on his face as he tripped. He was so intent on finding his friend that he had not noticed how churned up the ground was around here. "This is where they must've been fighting." He realized as he recalled that Yaone often used explosives in her fights. The fear was just beginning to take a stronger hold when he finally spotted Hakkai.

"Hakkai!" Gojyo said urgently as he reached his side. To Gojyo's distress, there was no response. He was about to start panicking when he noticed the deep breaths that Hakkai was taking. The kappa began shaking his friend. "Hakkai! Kuso, Hakkai _wake up_!"

A small groan emanated from the unconscious healer as he began to stir. "Go… Gojyo, I am… awake. You can stop shaking me now!"

Gojyo looked into Hakkai's face to see the healer smiling up at him with that closed eyed smile he had and the hanyou felt a huge surge of relief. He helped Hakkai to his feet "Are you alright? What the hell happened?"

"I'm fine, I just was unable to avoid breathing in Yaone's sleeping gas. I only breathed in a little but it still knocked me out." Hakkai explained.

"Are you ok to fight? Someone else just begun attacking and Sanzo is already down."

"I'm okay, in fact," The smile broadened, "that nap did me the world of good. Sanzo is down? Which way?" he suddenly asked in concern.

Gojyo motioned and they headed back. There were no more youkai around to impede them this time.

= = =

"Sanzouuu!" Goku called frantically as he and Kougaiji ran. There was no movement, no response from either monk or girl. That worried the boy even more. Yaone made it to their side first and immediately checked on Lirin. Seeing that the girl was still alive she then took a brief look at Sanzo. She gave a worried smile to both her lord and Goku.

"They are both alive. Quite cut up and in need of treatment badly but they both should make it."

Goku sighed with relief, "Yókátta!" He didn't know how he would continue live if his sun weren't there, he couldn't even begin to imagine it. He took a closer look and saw that Sanzo's robes were torn in places and there was blood over him.

The sky brightened again and Goku turned, there was more of that strange lightening incoming. He stood and reached out his hand "Nyoi-bo!" As he blocked the incoming energy, he saw even more of it and his golden eyes widened. It was like a constant rainfall, coming in and landing on all sides.

"Coward!" Monkey spat upon his arrival. Both Pigsy and Sandy closely followed him. " That monster must have somehow followed us here."

"You know who it was that hurt Sanzo?" Goku asked in a _much_ harder than usual voice.

Monkey nodded, using his Magic Wishing Staff to help block the attacks. "Yes, though we only saw the coward from a distance. Well," Monkey growled, "he wont get away from me this time!"

Three figures stepped into sight in the distance and Monkey narrowed his eyes as took them in. "That's the one!" Monkey glared at the tallest one in the middle. "So, he brought alone back-up this time."

Goku watched them warily. He wanted to attack them but he also didn't wish to leave Sanzo. He suddenly stiffened, the three had joined hands and the incoming attacks had increased tenfold, both in strength and in the area that they covered. He didn't know if they could stop the lightening this time.

"Come on, Master!" Yu-Loong grabbed Tripitaka and dragged the protesting priest closer behind Monkey for better protection, then he hunkered down behind his master and peeked out from his hiding place.

Suddenly a glowing energy field snapped into place. Goku turned and grinned, Hakkai and Gojyo had finally arrived.

"Yaone-san, how are they?? Hakkai asked, not even sparing a glance for the unconscious pair.

"They're alive and should make it but they could both really use your ki healing skills. My medicines are not enough."

Hakkai couldn't reply, he was now having trouble holding his shield in place. The increased power of the attack was taking its toll. Kougaiji stepped up beside Hakkai and reinforced the ki shield with a heavy fire shield. The fire shield wasn't quite as effective as Hakkai's but it did relieve the pressure a lot. Hakkai gave Kougaiji a strained smile of thanks.

The attack lulled slightly as if in consideration and Goku took the opportunity. "I'm going after them!" he said, twirling nyoi-bo rapidly as he began running towards the three in the distance.

Gojyo reached out, grabbing the boy by his cape and almost choking him as a result. "Don't be an idiot! You would never make it!"

Goku glared, "Well, we have to do something!"

"Yeah, we do baka saru but getting fried isn't the way."

"_Then what is, cockroach_?" Goku almost exploded in his desperation.

At that moment, a much more concentrated energy assault slammed through the ki and fire shields, like a spoon through partly melted ice cream. Hakkai cried out from the pain of his ki shield having been viciously penetrated and Kougaiji also staggered from the assault. More purple lightening followed, aimed straight for where Tripitaka was standing. Monkey threw himself on top of the young priest to protect him and as they fell, they stumbled over the still hiding Yu-Loong.

Monkey was hit, directly. The energy splashed off of the stone monkey and washed over the surrounding area for a good twenty meters, hitting everyone else, including those already down. There were various cries as each person fell, losing consciousness before they hit the ground.

The attacks ceased as the three monsters saw no more movement from within the battlefield. They glanced at each other with smiles and slowly began their way to the site of their victory, eager to claim their prize of one Buddhist priest.

After about a minute, there was movement as Tripitaka struggled out from under Monkey. The attack hadn't even touched him, thanks to his first disciple's quick actions. The priest had only been winded by the act of Monkey throwing him to the ground. "Monkey? Are you alright?" There was no reply from the monkey king, however the priest heard a groan and saw movement in his peripheral vision from somewhere off to the side. He turned his head and saw Goku stirring.

Goku moaned a little in pain as he raised his head. He hurt all over, though he wasn't about to let a little physical pain stop him. He looked around with worried eyes and to the saru's horror, everyone except Tripitaka was down and out for the count.

"Goku," Tripitaka said in relief, "I am glad to see that you are safe."

But the boy ignored him. He was more concerned about his friends, one of them in particular. Last he had been aware, Yaone was tending to both Lirin and Sanzo and there she was, slumped over the two of them. If Yaone was down, then the attack must have hit over there also and if that was the case, then what about… Sanzo. Goku had to know, he _needed_ to find out. He struggled to his feet calling out, "San… Sanzo! Minna! Please be okay." The pain, heightened by rising to his feet before he was physically ready was almost unbearable and it showed in the way he was moving. Such was his determination to check on the monk however, that he ignored it. He stumbled over to where his sun lay and he reached out.

Just short of touching Sanzo, the boy's eyes widened, filling with fear and he froze. "Sanzo?" he asked in a small, scared voice. "_Sanzo_?" The monk did not appear to be breathing.

"SANZO!" he screamed. "SANNNZOUUU!!!"

= = =

As Goku was stumbling across the battlefield, Monkey regained consciousness. He flexed all his limbs cautiously and reached his hand to his head wincing, then he opened his eyes and looked up "Master?" he asked worriedly.

Tripitaka looked back down at him in relief. "Monkey!" he said in delight, "I am so relieved that you are okay."

Monkey grinned, sitting up. "Yes, Monkey is fine! How about you? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No, thanks to you," he bowed slightly. "I am fine but you are heavy, you know."

"SANZO!" Goku suddenly cried in alarm, "SANNZOUUU!!!"

Monkey and Tripitaka looked over to where the terrified boy knelt beside the monk. Monkey shot the rest of the way to his feet and he and Tripitaka ran to Goku's side, even as the boy continued to scream, the sound becoming more and more desperate all the while.

A bright glow from Goku's limiter snatched Monkey and Tripitaka's attention away from the three unconscious people beside the boy.

"Monkey? What is happening?" Tripitaka asked feeling a little worried.

"I don't know, but I don't like the feeling I am getting." Monkey replied. That was when the limiter shattered into hundreds of pieces and realization dawned.

"Master!" Monkey said urgently. "Get away from him _right_ now!"

"Why Monkey?"

"Back at the tavern, remember what they said about Goku losing control when he's not wearing his limiter?" Tripitaka nodded. "Get away, lay on the ground and try not to be noticed. _Now Master_!"

Monkey watched with satisfaction as Tripitaka hurriedly ran back to where Yu-Loong lay and dropped to the ground next to him, before moving away from the screaming boy himself.

He watched as Goku's hair grew long and wild, and as his ears grew, extending out at an angle and becoming pointed. The boy's nails also grew, extending into inch long sharp, vicious claws. All the time as the transformation took place, the boy's voice changed pitch. It was no longer that of a terrified teenager, desperate over the life of his sun, now it was more like that of a wild animal, driven mad with rage and hatred. As Goku's scream changed, Monkey felt cold.

At last, Goku fell silent and he rose to his feet. His eyes snapped open, they were no longer the innocent, golden orbs that everyone recognized as being distinctly part of Son Goku. Now, they were the cold, hateful, slitted eyes that belonged to only one being. Goku was no longer on the battlefield and in his place stood another. Seiten Taisei had emerged.

A/N:

Yókátta- thank god/goodness

Minna- everyone

Gomen for chapter 6 being shorter than usual… I thought of an idea for another fic just as I should have been writing chapter 6 and I went to work on that story, all the while swearing that I would not write another chaptered fic while still writing Distorted Mirror. I think after finally finishing writing that other on Sunday (I kinda killed my brain while doing it, I have not spent so long in one spot writing ever…) that I will be putting it up on FFNet as 2 chapters. I have not finished typing it up yet but it is about twice the length as chapter five of Distorted Mirror. So, I thought if I wanted to update this in time, I would just have to have a shorter chapter. Then again, I finished it off where I originally wanted to finish off chapter 4. I'm glad I didn't bring it to this point in the story back then though…

Yeah, I know, the cliffhanger for this chapter is a little clichéd but I don't care, it works. Besides, I had to bring about what I intended all along. Monkey has to fight Goku when he is at full power. There is no way Goku could win when he is limited, but when he is Seiten Taisei? Who knows… The power is a LOT closer to being matched but who would win, the uncivilized brutality of Seiten Taisei or the nearly equally powerful yet craftier Monkey?

I would like to thank Diva Urd for responding so fast to my fic challenge of 'The Day That Sanzo Lost His Twitch" It was a fun read so if you haven't checked it out, please do so. Her story is called, 'They Did WHAT!' and it is listed in my favourite fics.

Watch for mine probably early next week with the second installment being put up on Friday the 13th :-p

Thank you to all those who reviewed my story:

Klee5: Thank you! I tried really hard to get write that fight as well as I could and I think I improved on the previous fight scene from back in chapter 3. The one in the next chapter could prove interesting though…

Flames Afire: Thanks :-) While I haven't sifted through too many of the older stories since I started putting this up, I hadn't noticed and crossover fics between Saiyuki and Monkey before. And as far as I can tell, Monkey (Magic) doesn't seem to be that well known in a lot of countries.

Me-Nuriko: yeah, that's true. Must be why I like Kougaiji (especially) and the others so much, they are NOT your normal garden-variety enemies :-) And its always fun to watch 'poor' Sanzo put up with Lirin (evil grin). As for the cliffhanger? Sweet revenge Me-Nuriko, sweet revenge :-p After all, you did it to me again today, in fact I got the email for your new chapter just as I was trying to type this up… It was 'murder' trying to prevent myself from reading yours instead of typing myself. I ended up failing and reading it while I ate. I will review you soon, I tried earlier but I couldn't get the pop-up window to load…

Diva Urd: Thanks! Yeah, this legend has spawned a lot of different stories and manga, just look at Dragonball, they had an episode in Love Hina and even in that (shudder) Gokudo (I had to watch the Saiyuki storyline in that :-p). Well, as you now know from the Monkey screencaps I sent you, Tripitaka is definitely not as 'hot' as Sanzo, though he IS quite beautiful (snicker!)

Koryu-Sanzo: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter too :-)

See you all next time, same monkey channel!


	7. Distorted Mirror pt 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or anything except the story idea and King Slaard, Slintha and her brother, nameless as he is.

Rating: PG 13

= = =

Distorted Mirror

Pt 7

Monkey stood back in partial shock, he had never witnessed a transformation such as that of Goku into Seiten Taisei and he had certainly _never_ felt an aura as powerful as this. Where he was from, Monkey was the apparent strongest and before this, he had had no reason to believe things were any different in this world.

Sure, the monkey king had been able to sense the potential that lay within Goku and the boy was powerful. He had quite enjoyed the rare challenge that Goku had offered him that morning though he was way too inexperienced to really make use of that power. However, this… this monstrous version of Goku, Seiten Taisei, was different. He was unfettered by the bounds of civilization and neither he, nor his power was held back. Simply put, Monkey was, for the first time ever, not entirely sure that he could win and he didn't entirely like that feeling.

From Seiten Taisei's aura, Monkey guessed that he and that monster were approximately the same in raw strength with perhaps a little more in favour of Seiten Taisei. Monkey sighed, if only he hadn't gotten so used to holding back, all for the master's sake of course, it would make what he knew to be upcoming a lot easier.

Monkey watched as Seiten Taisei looked around, his gaze roaming the battlefield. For a moment, their eyes met and Seiten Taisei's lips curled back in a snarl. His eyes then moved on, even looking at the allies and enemies that still lay unconscious. For a moment, his gaze fell on the fallen Sanzo and an odd expression softened that face and those eyes before continuing to look around. Finally, his gaze settled on the three monsters that were still approaching. They were approximately ten meters away by this point.

Seiten Taisei screeched and attacked, he had found his first targets. His claws were extended and he swiped viciously at the woman's chest. Suffice it to say, that she did not take too kindly to the assault. She was fast and jumped back trying to get out the way. She wasn't quite quick enough for Seiten Taisei to miss but she did manage to avoid serious injury. The feral youkai tried again, this time with a nasty smile covering his face. She was sent sprawling to the ground and she looked down, there was blood running down the front of her shirt.

"Slintha, Slintha, Slintha." The tallest of the three tutted, he was the one that Monkey recognized from early that morning. "I thought you were better than this."

"You…" She snapped at him before remembering her place and respectfully lowering her head even as she watched Seiten Taisei. "I am sorry your highness, I will do better." She stood and glared at the grinning Seiten Taisei, 'He wants to play,' she realized in disgust, 'that's the only reason I am still alive.' She concentrated slightly and electricity ran up and down her body, just as the creature opposite her attacked again, both sets of his claws aiming for her arms. His claws began to rake her flesh and she hissed in pain but the energy encasing her body did its trick and made Seiten Taisei draw back, a look of rage and hatred filling his face.

Slintha licked her lips and grinned 'It doesn't like this,' she thought amused, 'good! Well anyway, time for me to step back.' "Get in there and take out this disgusting creature!" she snarled at the shorter monster as she grabbed him and threw him into the path of the destructive force known as Seiten Taisei.

A look of surprise crossed his face, "Thanks for the warning, sister." He snarled back while attacking Seiten Taisei. He had seen Slintha activate her body's natural electrical defense system and so he did the same.

Seiten Taisei, at the contact with the electricity jumped back and then like a shark, he circled his prey, the smile curving his lips and a malicious cackle escaping from within his throat.

"Why did you do that Slintha?" The tallest of the three demanded to know.

"Because, brute strength wise, my brother is the better choice." She answered smoothly. "A better choice again, would be if you were to fight yourself, your highness."

"Are you trying to tell me, King Slaard, what to do?" he began to rage.

" Of course not, sire! I am only your council, not your mother. You would make the better choice simply because your strength is superior to ours and because when you combine your natural abilities with your magic, then you are unmatched among our people and many others." She smirked as she watched her brother struggle against the unappetizing looking creature.

= = =

Tripitaka returned to his feet and ran back over to where Monkey still stood.

"Master, I thought I told you to stay unnoticed."

"You did and I am." He replied. "Goku is over there, not here." He bent down and began to pull Yaone off of Sanzo and Lirin. "Please help me Monkey, she is a little heavy for me to lift alone."

Monkey sighed and helped Tripitaka pull the purple haired woman off of the two. "I have said it before and I will say it again, you are too soft, Master. You are a fool who will get himself killed by constantly putting yourself in danger just because you want to help others."

They lay Yaone beside Lirin and Tripitaka gave a smile of relief. When Monkey looked at him questioningly, he explained. "Sanzo isn't dead like Goku must have thought. His breathing is just so shallow that with this young lady over the top of him, you couldn't tell. He doesn't look very good though. He needs help badly or he may die."

The continuing fight caught their attention once more as Seiten Taisei's demented laughter rang out. Tripitaka shuddered. "Monkey, you have to stop this fight before Goku kills them. Even if killing goes against Buddha's will, I don't think Goku would be happy about it."

"You're right." Hakkai's shaky voice commented. "Goku wont be happy about becoming Seiten Taisei. Do you mind trying to keep him away from here while I heal Sanzo? He is the only one who _can_ stop him."

Monkey nodded, "Alright, Monkey will take care of it. I do feel a kind of connection with him, like he is a younger brother or something. Besides, those three followed us so they may know how to get home again so I _can't_ let them die no matter how much they need to."

"Thank you!" Hakkai replied gratefully, as he knelt beside Sanzo and began to heal him.

= = =

Monkey pulled his Wishing Staff from its place within his ear and grew it to its customary fighting size. He then jumped into the middle of the battle. "Alright you monsters, Monkey is going to save you so that you can get us home again. Be grateful and get out of my way!"

King Slaard and Slintha looked at each other. Slaard gave the woman a small nod and she replied, "Fine, we'll stand back. Come brother, lets go wait over there."

Her brother glared at Monkey for interrupting but inside, he was immensely grateful. He had never had to endure an opponent such as Seiten Taisei before and he was hurting all over, not to mention covered in injuries. He couldn't have lasted much longer. He followed his king and twin sister over to where they had indicated. Monkey half watched them leave and half watched Seiten Taisei, blocking him off from giving chase when he needed to.

From the look on Seiten Taisei's face, he wasn't happy with the fact that Monkey was separating him from his new toys. Seiten Taisei slashed viciously with his claws at Monkey's face before taking the opportunity to jump over the monkey king and chase after his playthings.

Monkey grit his teeth in annoyance, commanded his staff to grow long and used it to knock the feral youkai off of his feet. "OI! IDIOT!"

"_What_? You're insulting me while I am down?" Pigsy's voice called, whining. He and Kougaiji had both woken and Yu-Loong was just beginning to stir.

Monkey rolled his eyes "_Not you PIG_! Seiten Taisei, _don't ignore Monkey_! You fight me, not those pea-brained, electric obsessed losers."

Now, Monkey had Seiten Taisei's full, undivided attention.

= = =

"Pigsy!" Tripitaka said happily, " You are awake."

The pig spirit nodded and regretted the motion. "Ughh! It feels like I have a bad hangover."

"Oh!" Tripitaka said simply before going to check on Yu-Loong.

Pigsy stood and walked slowly over to where Hakkai was healing the blonde monk. Kougaiji stood there too, irritated but warily watching Seiten Taisei and Monkey.

"Is Sanzo out of danger yet?" The prince asked.

"Hai!" Hakkai simply replied through his concentration.

"Good, now will you please stop concentrating on only him and heal my sister too?" he asked shortly.

Hakkai shook his head. _The_ smile plastered on his face. The smile that his friends recognized as his 'you are now and officially pushing my patience so I suggest you stop right now' smile. "I am afraid that I cannot do that, Kougaiji. The way I see things is this. If I stop healing Sanzo and move onto Lirin and whoever else, we will all be dead once Seiten Taisei is through 'playing' with Monkey. Sanzo is the _only_ one who can bring Goku back. You would not know this because the only time you have seen Goku in his unlimited form, you were unconscious by the time the limiter was replaced." Hakkai paused for a moment and looked up at the youkai prince. " Your other options are to wake up Yaone-san and get her to look after Lirin and anyone else that needs it or wait until I finish with Sanzo, at which point I will be more than happy to help your sister."

Kougaiji nodded, "I understand. I will wait for Yaone or Sanzo to wake, whoever wakes first."

"Thank you! Kougaiji, just to ease your mind, she doesn't appear to be in any danger."

Kougaiji let a half smile show. "Knowing that means a lot to me, thank you." He then turned suddenly narrowed eyes onto a lecherously grinning Pigsy. "If you touch _either_ my apothecary or sister, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Pigsy's eyes went wide as he took several hurried steps back. " I… I understand. I wont to touch her, er, them, even if they do look like they are begging to be caressed lovingly."

Kougaiji just glared at him.

= = =

Monkey realized that he better start concentrating rather than allowing his mind to wander like he normally would during a fight. He had allowed Pigsy to distract him momentarily and it had cost him. Seiten Taisei had flown at him, hitting him with his claws extended and sinking into the flesh of his upper left arm. Monkey did not cry out even though it had hurt so badly. He always refused to let his enemy see when he was suffering. The claws twisted within his arm and this time Monkey could not help but allow a slight hiss of pain to pass between his lips.

Suddenly, the monkey king felt himself flying backwards. 'No!' he thought, 'I'm going to land near the master. If that monster follows…' Monkey brought his hands up in front of his chest and arranged them, fingers interlocked. He managed to flip in mid air and to almost everyone's surprise, seemed to disappear.

Seiten Taisei had been grinning in delighted amusement but now confusion filled his hate filled face and he looked around, trying to see where Monkey had gone.

= = =

In the distance, the three monsters from Monkey's world took advantage of both the fight itself and Monkey's disappearing act. They ran, both to recover from their wounds and to plan a new attack.

= = =

Furious over the fact that his new 'toy' had vanished in mid air, Seiten Taisei settled his gaze on the group of people nearby. From one person to the next, his eyes wandered as he considered who was to be his next plaything. He licked his lips, his smile returning as he decided.

= = =

Kougaiji felt cold as he realized that Seiten Taisei was watching him. The youkai prince made up his mind to leave the group and take on the feral youkai when he noticed that Seiten Taisei was suddenly whipping his head around in confusion. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" he asked.

Tripitaka gave him a smile and shook his head in amusement. "It's probably just Monkey 'horsing around.'"

Yu-Loong gave Tripitaka a distressed look, " Master!" He whined, " Please don't say things like that!"

The priest bowed his head slightly, "You are right, Yu-Loong. I am sorry."

= = =

Seiten Taisei looked like he was about to rush Kougaiji so Monkey decided he better make himself noticed again. "Oi! If you're looking for me, I'm up here." He buzzed with laughter as Seiten Taisei immediately started to look all around and above himself for where Monkey's voice was coming from. The only thing the youkai noticed was a horsefly, which he ignored.

"Zz zz zz!" Monkey laughed at Seiten Taisei's obvious frustration. 'Time to attack, I think.' Monkey concentrated slightly, breaking his spell while his opponent was looking around. Directly above Seiten Taisei's head, the horsefly, which was Monkey's most frequently used transformation, instantaneously transformed back into Monkey and dropped, straight down on top of Seiten Taisei. The youkai looked up again at the sudden shadow but was too late to react as Monkey's boots came down hard into Seiten Taisei's face.

Monkey then back flipped away, wincing as he yanked several hairs from inside his shirt. As he had earlier, he blew on them, producing eight clones of himself, one for each chest hair. He grinned at Seiten Taisei's reaction of surprise. A moment later, the surprise turned to glee as Seiten Taisei laughed almost insanely.

Moving faster than the eyes of most people could see, Monkey being the exception, Seiten Taisei tore into the magical clones. As each clone was defeated, it returned to its original form, leaving Monkey feeling cold and a little disappointed. Sure, Monkey knew the clones had only about half his strength and none of his magic but he thought that they would have lasted a little longer at least. He had been proved wrong. Not only was Goku's unlimited form a lot stronger, he was also much faster and took a malicious delight in the pain and suffering of others. Monkey could follow Seiten Taisei's movements but he was injured, as well as tired and he had come into this fight when he was not entirely at his best. The Great Sage, Equal of Heaven knew that unless he could find a way to end this quickly, he wouldn't stand a chance.

Monkey wasn't perfect, no matter how good he was. He had had trouble against some opponents before, though that was usually because of trickery on their part. However, he had never been so completely outclassed like this before and the knowledge stung. Seiten Taisei had finished off all eight clones and turned back to the monkey king once more. Monkey was unable to dodge the attack in time and the youkai's claws bit deeply. Still Monkey refused to give up. He twirled his Magic Wishing Staff in the air once and then brought it crashing down where Seiten Taisei stood, laughing. The feral youkai didn't even bother to dodge, he simply held out his hand and caught the staff. His spiteful smile grew deeper and he cackled with even more laughter. He then yanked the staff from Monkey's weakened grip and tried to snap it into pieces.

Monkey laughed as he watched the feral youkai's futile efforts. His Magic Wishing Staff, which he had claimed from the Dragon King of the Western Ocean some five hundred years before, was made of the stuff of the stars themselves. It was unbreakable. Not even Buddha herself would ever be able to break this particular weapon. Seiten Taisei grew disgusted with the staff's stubborn refusal to break and so, he threw it. Straight towards where everyone else stood and lay, watching and recovering. Monkey watched in horror knowing that even if he were somehow able to make it in time, in his current state a feat which would be impossible, then he would be followed and he would not be able to stop Seiten Taisei from harming or killing everyone there.

"You rotten, cheating monster." Monkey snarled in anger as he threw himself against the youkai. Seiten Taisei merely laughed in amusement over Monkey's helplessness and slammed him hard into the ground. Monkey sunk several centimeters into the earth and did not get up again.

To be continued

= = =

AN:

There isn't much I can think of to say about this chapter. I did however cut it short because otherwise it would be too long. I am still writing what I thought was going to be chapter seven's ending, so decided to split it and have the rest as chapter eight. :-) Anyway, This works out fairly well, leaving a little cliffhanger for this chapter.

As I mentioned in a previous chapter, in the Tripitaka-ikkou's world, Buddha appears in female manifestation.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed

Me-Nuriko: No Saiyuki fic would be complete if there weren't at least a few hints between Hakkai and Gojyo as they are such 'close' friends. Watching the Gunlock raws and seeing the jealousy apparent on Hakkai's face whenever Gojyo goes off with a woman or chats one up is proof of that. :-)

Diva Urd: I'm sorry about Sanzo getting it… I know how much of a Sanzo fan you are. Unfortunately I cannot promise not to let him 'get it' again as this story has been long planned out and all I am doing is rewriting/fleshing it out. This particular fight ends in the next chapter

Tora Macaw: Thank you!

Koinu-Chan: Thank you! I don't plan on stopping as I have been planning this fic for so long :-)

Koryu-Sanzo: (laughs) I hope this update was quick enough, I cut the chapter in half so I wouldn't keep you and everyone else waiting too long.

Death's Silent Mistress: Thanks DSM, Yeah I knew you WOULD love the hints, heck, you specifically requested one of them :-P


	8. Distorted Mirror pt 8

Disclaimers: No, I don't own anyone from either Saiyuki or Monkey. Can't I PLEASE at least own Kougaiji? Pretty please??? (sighs despondently) I can at least wish... can't I?

Rating: PG13 for violence

Warning: Violence. No yaoi but a few small hints if you wish to take it that way :-)

* * *

Distorted Mirror

Pt 8

Hakkai stopped channeling his ki into Sanzo. The monk was as healed as he would be able to manage and there was no further point in uselessly pouring his energy into the man. They would just have to hope that Sanzo would wake up soon. Hakkai looked up and gave the now awake Yaone a brief smile as true to his word, he went to help Lirin.

Gojyo looked at Hakkai disapprovingly, "You're hurt and tired too." He said softly as he placed his hand on the healer's shoulder.

Hakkai glanced up with a grateful smile, "I'll be fine." He said convincingly, even if he didn't feel it.

By now, it was only Sanzo, Lirin, Dokugakuji and Sandy that who still unconscious and Tripitaka was hovering worriedly over Sandy. "Why will he not wake?"

"That's easy," Pigsy said, actually having the answer for once, "he's a fish spirit. Water and electricity don't mix.

"Oh… Do you…"

"Moonface will be fine, master."

Tripitaka smiled his thanks to Pigsy and then suddenly cried out a warning as he saw Monkey's Magic Wishing Staff flying directly towards Hakkai at a height angled to take off the healer's head.

"HAKKAI!" Gojyo yelled. The healer looked up even as the hanyou flying tackled him, knocking him to the ground without caring whom they hit on the way down. The two felt the staff pass by as it missed them by only a few short centimeters before hearing the dull, heavy thud as it landed a few scant meters behind them, sinking into the ground.

"Thank you." Hakkai breathed to Gojyo as they lay there.

There was a momentary pause before Gojyo replied, "Anytime."

"Ano," Hakkai began hesitantly a few seconds later, " Could you please get off of me now?"

"Uh, yeah! Sorry 'bout that." Gojyo grinned before rolling off his friend.

Hakkai breathed deeply for a couple of seconds before he sat back up and returned to healing Lirin.

Tripitaka sighed in relief that Hakkai was all right and then went back to anxiously watching Seiten Taisei and Monkey battle it out. Suddenly, he gasped as Monkey was slammed into the ground, sinking several centimeters. "Monkey!" he cried. "Pigsy, go help your brother!"

Pigsy's eyes grew wide. "Me?" he asked backing up, "Against _that_ thing?"

Tripitaka looked at the pig spirit plaintively.

"Well, you know how much I would love to go help Monkey," he muttered, hanging his head, "but you know Monkey, he wouldn't thank me for helping and besides, I wouldn't get there in time to make any difference."

In the distance, Seiten Taisei drew his hand up, claws extended straight out, for a killing blow. "Pigsy!" Tripitaka cried desperately, even as a large fireball slammed into Seiten Taisei, knocking him back a few steps. Tripitaka gave a sigh of relief, "Get Monkey and bring him back here." Tripitaka commanded.

Pigsy left, looking miserably at the priest from the corner of his eye even as he ran. "Why is it always me who's left with these things?" he moaned to himself. "Monkey, Sandy, the master and even sometimes Yu-Loong, they all gang up on me."

- - -

The blade of shakujou flew out, chain trailing behind and began to wrap itself around Seiten Taisei, only to at the last moment, wrap itself around nothing as the youkai disappeared from within its grasp. Gojyo swore then he cursed again as he felt himself picked up from behind and hurled right at Kougaiji. The fiery prince tried to get out of the way in time but he was still clipped by the hanyou and they both went down in a tangle of limbs.

Gojyo grumbled sarcastically to Kougaiji, "Whose bright idea was it anyway for us to tag team him?"

Kougaiji ignored his question and said, "Get up, before he takes advantage."

"Like it's going to make any difference!" But Gojyo stood anyway, wincing in the process. The kappa then realized that Seiten Taisei was no longer in sight and started looking around desperately. He was directly behind them, staring at them with hatred in his eyes and a malicious smirk on his face. Gojyo stared back, momentarily unable to move.

Noticing how motionless the kappa was, Kougaiji also turned and it was at that point that Seiten Taisei started to laugh once more. The laughter prompted the temporary allies into action again, as they jumped back in unison. Kougaiji wrapped fire around his body and threw fireball after fireball at the out of control youkai. None of his attack seemed to faze Seiten Taisei as he took the flames head on. At this point the feral youkai was too far-gone to feel or even care about fear or pain as the fire encountered his flesh. Seiten Taisei was left with a few minor scorch marks but that was all as for the most part, the fireballs just bounced off of him.

"Shimata!" Gojyo swore, "I hate it when that baka saru gets like this. Sanzo better come to our rescue soon or none of us, including him will be left when he wakes." He swung shakujou viciously but almost took out Kougaiji instead as Seiten Taisei jumped over the weapon and kicked it so that it aimed at the prince instead.

Gojyo then found himself flying through the air once more after a nasty punch from the feral youkai. He landed a couple of meters away from where Pigsy was helping Monkey to a standing position.

"Thanks pork-chop!" Monkey grunted, painfully bowing his head a couple of inches in mockery. He then summoned his cloud.

"What? You're going to fly off and leave us?" Pigsy asked "Take me with you!"

"Monkey is no coward!" Monkey growled in annoyance. "I'm not leaving but I do have a plan. Right now I can barely even move so I need my cloud to get around." Monkey explained as with help, he climbed onto his cloud into a sitting position.

"Do you need any help with whatever your plan is?" Gojyo offered.

Monkey gave a brief nod. "Where did my Wishing Staff land?"

Gojyo motioned the direction to Monkey even as he kept a wary eye on Seiten Taisei, who after having also thrown Kougaiji, was stalking the youkai prince. "It landed just behind Hakkai."

"Thanks!" Monkey said as his cloud rose at a mental command and flew off in the direction of his Magic Wishing Staff.

- - -

Kougaiji lay stunned for a couple of seconds before struggling back to his feet. He was breathing hard and he hurt, though he did his best to ignore all that. Seiten Taisei was close and playing games with him, which Kougaiji did not like. He created a continuous stream of fire, which he directed at Seiten Taisei, pouring on the attack. Kougaiji was getting tired and he knew that he couldn't keep this up for much longer. The worst part was, he wasn't the only one who knew how he felt, Seiten Taisei knew also.

The feral youkai rushed past the oncoming attack and began pummeling the pyro prince. Kougaiji weakly tried to block the blows but he wasn't very successful. Not for the first time that day, he found himself in the air, flying backwards once more.

"KOU!" Dokugakuji called in concern as he ran to help the youkai prince.

"St… stay back!" Kougaiji ordered.

Dokugakuji ignored the command and stepped defensively in front of Kougaiji, sword held ready.

Seiten Taisei cackled with insane laughter. He was enjoying this, so many new playthings. Every time one was almost broken, another would rush to take its place in a futile effort to save the first. In the long run, it wouldn't matter, he would happily break them all and they would stay broken. Seiten Taisei grinned and pulled his hand back, claws straight out. This new toy, in his opinion, would not last long beyond the first strike.

The feral youkai ran directly at his newest plaything, who adjusted his stance, ready for the attack. 'CLANG!' Suddenly, Seiten Taisei found himself on the ground. He held his clawed hands to his face as he wondered why it hurt so much. He then looked up and snarled in rage. There were several black bars blocking his way forward. He turned to go around them then turned again and yet again. He found that he was caged in and was not very happy.

Kougaiji and Dokugakuji stood wide-eyed, wondering where the cage had come from. It was about two meters by two meters, the bars were black and the roof was gold. A grinning Monkey floated down near them, still floating on his cloud. Gojyo and Pigsy ran up also, not long behind.

"Where did that come from and will it hold him?" Dokugakuji asked in surprise while Seiten Taisei tried futilely to break the bars, screaming and carrying on all the while.

"It's magic, Monkey Magic!" Monkey said proudly. "I transformed my Magic Wishing Staff, quite a useful weapon that, its quite unbreakable. My staff can change shape if you know the magic but its still can't be broken."

Gojyo looked suspiciously at the cage, "Are you sure?"

"Kougaiji-sama!" Yaone called as she ran over and fussed over the fiery prince. She wasn't alone, Tripitaka was close behind and he immediately checked on Monkey.

"I'm alright." Kougaiji said firmly, trying to push the apothecary away without offending her. "What about my sister?"

"Lirin-sama is fine. Hakkai-san is almost finished healing her."

"Actually, I have finished. She may have taken the worst of the first attack but because she is so strong, Lirin will be fine." Hakkai said watching the screaming Seiten Taisei trying to snap the bars of his Magic Wishing Staff created prison. He turned worriedly to Gojyo, "What about you Gojyo? You are not looking so good at the moment."

Gojyo smirked, "And here I thought that I always looked good." At Hakkai's expression, he continued, "Yeah. I'm hurt. I may even have a cracked rib or three but I got off lucky this time. Save your ki, okay? I don't need it."

Hakkai smiled softly, "Okay, I will for now but once we reach the inn again, that will be a different story."

At that point, Sanzo woke, twitching with a pained expression. "_Urusai baka saru!_" he screamed from where he lay a good thirty meters away.

Seiten Taisei fell immediately fell silent, a confused look in his eyes and face. He looked in the direction that Sanzo's voice had come from but he couldn't see the source of it. He pushed one arm between the bars, stretching for that which he couldn't reach.

Hakkai and Gojyo stepped aside to allow Seiten Taisei to see Sanzo, at which point the monk sat up and glared! Seiten Taisei seemed to be taken aback, his arm dropped down and his eyes went wide. Then Sanzo fell back, too tired and sore to continue sitting up. Seiten Taisei made a momentary hissing sound before starting to yell and scream wildly in frustration once more.

Sanzo twitched again. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP, _IDIOT!_" Somehow, Sanzo managed to launch himself to his feet and he practically flew over the distance between where he had laid and where Seiten Taisei was caged. So fast that no one caught where it came from, Sanzo drew out his harisen and 'THWACK!' he hit Seiten Taisei over the head.

The transformed saru fell silent again and stared at the blonde monk in shock. The harisen hadn't hurt him in the slightest but the act itself, it confused him greatly. It and this, person, seemed very familiar but the strangest thing was that this unusually familiar blonde had actually dared to hit him and with what? Folded up paper, that's what!

As Seiten Taisei stared, wide eyed, Sanzo reached out his hand and put it to the feral youkai's head. From Sanzo's hand to encircled around Seiten Taisei's head, there was a bright golden glow. Seiten Taisei suddenly realized what was happening and he snarled viciously at the monk. Sanzo ignored the snarling and the clawed hand that unexpectedly slashed at his upper body.

The new limiter was completed and the claws disappeared mid-slash as Seiten Taisei reverted to Goku once more. "San…zo!" came the weak, almost strangled cry from the teenaged boy upon sight of the blood-covered monk. Even as Goku called Sanzo's name, he was already collapsing, landing unconscious against the bars and sinking to the ground.

Sanzo felt a surge of relief even as he lost the strength to continue standing. He fell, sliding down the bars next to Goku. "Baka saru!" he muttered tiredly as he closed his eyes. "Why does your voice have to carry so in my head? Itsumo, itsumo! You have your own head, even if it is empty. _Keep out of mine!_"

Hakkai and Gojyo exchanged looks, Hakkai smiling gently and the ero-kappa grinning with an outright snicker. Gojyo laughed all the harder when he noticed Sanzo twitching but then he turned to Monkey, swallowing his mirth. "You can remove the cage whenever you like, Goku's back to normal and he's not going to go berserk again anytime soon."

Monkey acknowledged the kappa with a nod before transforming his Magic Wishing Staff back to its normal bo-staff shape and then shrinking it to place it back in its normal place within his ear.

Monkey did all this while Sanzo was still leaning against the bars. The monk promptly fell, partly on Goku and partly on the ground, swearing. Instantly, having somehow found the strength, Sanzo was back on his feet, hitting Monkey with his harisen. "_If you _EVER_ do anything like that to me again, I _WILL_ kill you!_" he yelled, voice full of fury.

"Itai! Tai! Tai! Tai!" Monkey chittered as his cloud backed up a couple of meters. "You didn't have to hit me, you demented, violent priest!" Monkey retorted, anger filling his voice.

"Children, children!" Hakkai laughed, "Please don't fight amongst yourselves." The comment was met with glares from both. He smothered his laugh after that but was unable to cover his amused smile. "Hakuryu, will you please transform now so that we may head back to town?"

"Kyuu!" The little dragon agreed, transforming even as he replied.

"Thank you!" Hakkai said appreciatively.

Monkey looked over to where Kougaiji was gently lifting his sister into his arms, "Is that it? We're not going to finish this fight?"

Hakkai shook his head. "I think we're finished for today. We all need some time to recover after this."

Kougaiji agreed as he shifted the girl into a more comfortable position within his arms. His version of goodbye was, "Next time we will finish this!"

Yaone, Dokugakuji, Hakkai and Gojyo all said their goodbyes and then Kougaiji and his team walked away, only to, a few minutes later be seen flying away on their flying dragons.

Hakkai picked Goku up and placed him in the back of the jeep before getting Pigsy to help him with the still unconscious Sandy. Sanzo and Gojyo both climbed into the jeep as well before Hakkai climbed in himself, behind the wheel as always.

Yu-Loong transformed back into a horse for Tripitaka. The priest turned to Monkey, "Would you like to ride back to town? You have been hurt quite badly."

Monkey grinned cheekily back at the priest, "You ride, master. Since I am still on my cloud, I'll just use that."

"What about me?" Pigsy whined, "I got hurt too."

"Only due to your own idiocy!" Monkey snorted, "You walk! Someone has to lead the horse, Yu-Loong is too stupid to lead himself and he would probably get lost otherwise."

Yu-Loong whinnied indignantly even as Pigsy cried out, "It's not fair! Even the breathing lump of fish paste gets to ride.

Tripitaka sighed, "If you really want to ride Pigsy, then you can." Tripitaka climbed off of Yu-Loong's back for the pig spirit.

Pigsy went to climb onto the horse's back but Yu-Loong kept moving away and even tried to bite him when Pigsy persisted in his attempt.

"Just walk, you lazy swine!" Monkey said impatiently, "Yu-Loong isn't going to let you get on him and I don't blame him. Who would want someone as heavy as you on their back!"

Hakkai chuckled, interrupting the retort that Pigsy was about to give. "We'll meet you back at the tavern we were in earlier and I will check over your injuries there." Without waiting for any further replies, more due to Sanzo's obvious impatience than anything else, Hakkai stepped on the accelerator and left for the town.

To be continued

* * *

A/N: Well, I am actually about halfway through the story itself, though I haven't worked out how many chapters this will be or anything like that. I take it as I rewrite it.

Itsumo – always

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really do enjoy receiving your reviews

Diva Urd: Yeah, another one down, though not for long. No one keeps Monkey down for long, he just keeps returning like a bad smell :-P As for Sanzo, I hope you are happy that he woke again… but… You seriously wanna see him mauled and crippled? Sorry not quite on the cards but he certainly wont be having much fun in upcoming chapters XD

yoyo(): I agree, Seiten Taisei Goku is pretty cool, I hope there was enough of him in this chapter for you :-) Well, anyway, this is unprecedented for me, actually posting after only a week! Then again, I was mostly done with this chapter when I typed up the last one.

Koinu-chan: Thanks! I was really worried about my fights scenes at first so I am happy to see that you and other people like them :-)

Koryu-Sanzo: Thanks for the pocky! But… you don't have to chain yourself to your computer… I promise to update until I finish this, or something unfortunate that I have no control over happens… like... my computer exploding... or something

Me-Nuriko: Yes the monsters fled, but don't worry, when they return, they will cause a heap more trouble than they did at this point :-) The way I see things is that Seiten Taisei would be stronger than Monkey because Monkey has learnt to hold back somewhat, heck if he goes to far, Tripitaka soon puts him in his place…That and the fact that he has a conscience, something which Seiten Taisei doesn't seem to have :-) The monsters help Tripitaka and the others back??? Well… I will leave THAT to later chapters


	9. Distorted Mirror pt 9

Disclaimers: Nobody from either Saiyuki or Monkey belong to me, much to my extreme disappointment. But then again I could not have created such wonderful characters so I'm not quite so sad about it today after all (grins happily, just a few more hours on my little 56k modem and ep 22 of Gunlock will finally be down. Geez I hope that creepy, jerk Hazel get what's coming to him soon!) Annnyway!

Rated: PG13 for violence and language in previous and future chapters. This one doesn't really need the higher rating…

Warnings: Um? Lets see, arguments, name calling, a bit of pushing and slapping. The typical sorts of things you would expect to see from Monkey, Pigsy and Sandy really…

* * *

Distorted Mirror

Pt 9

That night, almost everyone was seated down in the tavern, everyone except the still sleeping Goku. Sandy had woken on the way back to town and Hakkai and Gojyo had filled him in on what had happened. Sandy had shuddered and muttered something about having been glad that he had missed it.

Hakkai was tired. He had expended a _lot_ of ki in his attempt to heal at least the worst of everyone's injuries, including Gojyo's, despite all of his protests. He had had one cracked rib, a lot of severe bruising and a wrenched shoulder. To tell the truth, he had gotten off quite lightly compared to other fights against Seiten Taisei.

Sanzo was sitting at the table, smoking and drinking beer, otherwise trying not to move too much. Gojyo was fidgeting and every twenty minutes or so, he would slip away, mumbling some excuse and Hakkai would smile every time, knowing that the hanyou was actually checking on Goku. Hakkai was grateful to Gojyo for doing so, it saved him from checking and he knew it would be a couple of days, at least, before he would feel normal again.

Monkey had been the only one of the Tripitaka-ikkou to be hurt badly, other than being knocked unconscious by that strange lightening and he was still somewhat stiff. Monkey being Monkey, had carried on anyhow, even though as he moved it was a rather comical sight to see. Since he had climbed off of his cloud he had walked around rather marionette like in his stiffness for quite some time. He had assured everyone that it was normal and not to worry about it since within a few hours he would start returning to normal. Pigsy had laughed, taking the opportunity to dig at the monkey king, telling everyone else that when Monkey got like this, he normally carried on like a big baby. Sandy had nodded in agreement and then to be fair he added that it all depended on the company he was keeping at the time. This had started a round of bickering until Tripitaka finally put a stop to it. Hakkai had then insisted on taking care of the worst of Monkey's injuries as well and Monkey had finally agreed, if nothing else, to get healer off of his back.

Now though, they were discussing what had happened that day.

Tripitaka looked at Sanzo curiously, "Why did Goku loose control like that?" he asked.

"Hmmph! How should I know what goes on in that baka's head!" Sanzo snorted in annoyance.

Gojyo snickered, "Well you should, after all, the two of you share a _special_ bond."

Sanzo suddenly drew out his Smith and Wesson, clicking off the safety as he pointed it at the hanyou's head. "Special bond, kappa? Do you wish to explain just_ what_ you meant by that term and it had better be good!" he growled.

Gojyo's mirth became nervousness, "Um, I just meant the truth, that you 'hear' Goku's voice in your head, Sanzo-sama."

Sanzo lowered his gun, though his amethyst eyes still glared at Gojyo before shifting his fierce gaze to Hakkai.

Hakkai smothered his amusement and turned to Tripitaka. "When Sanzo rescued Goku from his prison on Mt Gogyo, he had been able to find him because he could hear Goku's voice calling out to him. Goku had been locked away for 500 years and he is now completely loyal and protective towards Sanzo, no matter how much Sanzo says that he dislikes it. Goku cares for Sanzo more than anyone else. That connection between them shows itself every so often, though it is usually Sanzo that hears Goku rather than the other way around." Even though the monk was continuing to glare at him, Hakkai continued, "Basically, Goku is afraid of losing Sanzo and that if he does, he fears that he will be returned to that dark and lonely place he existed in before."

Tripitaka looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking up again, "If Goku is so afraid of losing Sanzo, why would he try to kill him? Also, when Sanzo went up to him, he seemed a little confused before then swiping his claws at Sanzo. Why?'

"When Goku becomes Seiten Taisei, he doesn't remember or recognize _any_ of us and he tends to just go completely berserk. Sanzo seems to break through his berserk state a little, enough to at least make him hesitate. Maybe it is that psychic connection they have at work, maybe… it's something more. No one knows. At least it gives us a possibility of survival and a chance to pull Goku back."

Tripitaka smiled gently in Sanzo's direction. "It is nice to see that you do care about Goku. From the way you seem to act most of the time, I would almost expect you to just kill him and get it over with." Sanzo shifted his glare to the other priest, "But you really do try your hardest to save him, don't you?"

"Tch! Believe what you like, I don't care." Sanzo denied roughly as he stood, a slight shadow of pain crossing his face, noticeable to only Hakkai and Tripitaka even though the monk very quickly covered it up. "I'm going to bed! The rest of you idiots can do what you like. Don't make too much noise or wake me or I _will_ kill you!" Sanzo then walked to the stairs and disappeared up them.

Once the monk was gone, Tripitaka blinked. "Did he, mean what he just said?"

Gojyo grinned with a snicker, "Oh, our Sanzo-sama meant it all right."

"Though if he did actually try and hit us, we would find some way out of it."

Tripitaka was silent for a moment before saying, "My head hurts so I think I will go to bed also."

Once the priest had left, Sandy turned to Monkey with a knowing look on his face. "So, you crafty ape," Monkey raised his eyebrows in question, "what's your plan?"

Monkey smiled slightly, "Who says I have a plan?

"You always do."

"Heh, heh! I do always seem to, don't I? Well, now that the holy fool has gone to bed, I can think about it."

"We have known you too long Monkey, long enough to know you already have a plan. You have that 'I have a plan and am hiding it from master' look on your face again." Sandy reasoned.

"Well, maybe I do have a little bit of a plan." Monkey admitted, motioning little with his finger and thumb.

"So, how many people does this plan involve killing?" Pigsy asked.

Monkey snorted, "I don't always kill, you know!"

"Only because the master wont let you!" Pigsy retorted.

"But you certainly don't seem to let the opportunity go to waste when you think you can possibly get away with killing." Sandy added.

"Says the cold fish who used to eat any stray humans that wandered past!"

"I gave it up." Sandy said dismissively.

"Only because you let yourself be taught to roll over!"

"I thought he was a fish, not a dog. " Pigsy said in confusion.

Monkey glared. "Don't talk to me about dogs, good or otherwise!"

"Oh Pigsy," Sandy grinned, happy to shift the teasing back to Monkey, "I think you just hit a sore point there! Monkey, I think you should be glad that Yu-Loong is tied outside, he liked Good Dog. You know," he said changing track, " I often feel bad about leaving Yu-Loong outside." Sandy mused.

Monkey snorted. "Its not our fault if that dragon-turned-horse is too stupid to be able to transform into his human form without receiving a sudden fright. Anyway, back to the point." Monkey said firmly. "We can't kill those three monsters. They may be our only way home."

"Oh, so the ape's thinking ahead." Pigsy snidely commented to Sandy.

"Oh! Do be quiet so we can hear what the plan is, swine!" Sandy replied in annoyance.

"Why? Its probably going to involve me doing all the work again or being put in danger." Pigsy whined. "You watch, he'll try to trick me into something nasty again, I'll bet."

Monkey stopped rocking on his chair and leaned forward, "I wouldn't try a thing like that!" he said innocently. "Anyway, think about it you two. It was because of their leader that we ended up here. When I deflected his attack with my Magic Wishing Staff, it seemed to, I don't know," Monkey stood and began pacing back and forth, "have a strange reaction with the air around us. Obviously, that monster realized he didn't manage to kill Tripitaka or any of us, so he found a way to follow us through, but…"

"But what?" Pigsy asked distractedly. More food had arrived so he had started stuffing his face again.

"But, you greedy swine," Monkey slapped Pigsy's hand away from the food, "that monster obviously didn't have the power or maybe the knowledge, to recreate what happened on his own. Without my Magic Wishing Staff, he needed friends to back him up. You thought that monster's attack was familiar Sandy, do you remember where from yet?"

"No and every time I do try to think about it, I get this awful feeling of dread. I don't _want_ to remember."

Monkey slapped his hands down on the table in front of Sandy, making the fish spirit jump. "You've _got_ to! This is important Moony."

"I can't!"

"_Try_!"

"Just _leave_ me alone, you great ape! I can't remember so there is no point in pushing. It looked a little wrong anyway"

"Wrong? How!"

"I don't know, it just did!"

Monkey made a disgusted noise and sat down again.

"Anyway," Sandy added, trying to steer them back to the subject, "how does your theory help us? How do we find them? Those monsters ran away faster than Pigsy from a fair fight!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Pigsy interjected. "I don't run away from fights, I pull my weight in this team."

"That's for sure you fat swine!" Monkey retorted.

"You do try to run away unless the odds are in your favour." Sandy added. He then cut off Pigsy's attempted reply by turning back to Monkey. "So, Monkey, how are we supposed to find these monsters anyway? Are you planning to look for them from your cloud?"

"No," Monkey shook his head, "they have probably gone into hiding. We will have to draw them out."

"How do you plan to draw them out?" Hakkai asked curiously.

Monkey replied to Hakkai's question with a wicked chuckle, "With the perfect bait." He grinned mischievously at Pigsy as he spoke.

Sandy, Hakkai and Gojyo all looked confused, Pigsy however, did not. He jumped up from his seat and backed away frantically. "No way! Not a chance! I'm sick of being bait, use Sandy for once instead!"

"Me?" Sandy asked in surprise, "What would you want to use me for?"

"I don't want to use you, Sandy." Monkey answered with a shake of his head.

"Oh, well, that's all right then." Sandy replied, feeling relief though he didn't show it.

"We are going to supply those monsters with one, unprotected holy fool." Monkey smirked, "Bait they _can't_ resist!"

"Ahh!" Sandy said in sudden understanding. "You're going to have Pigsy shape shift into Tripitaka's form!"

"_No_!" Pigsy cried petulantly, "I _wont_ do it! _I wont! I wont! I wont! _All of you keep trying to use me for bait, even Yu-Loong sometimes, well I'm sick of it and I _wont_ do it! You _can't_ make me!"

Monkey's face went hard as he said in a threatening voice, "Oh, _can't_ I?" As Pigsy backed up towards a corner in the tavern, Monkey's expression lost its threat and he snorted, "Oh, relax Pigsy! I wasn't going to use you anyway."

"You, you weren't?" Pigsy asked in a hopeful voice.

"No, I wasn't!"

"Oh, that's a relief!" Pigsy sighed as he returned to his seat. He sat down and then as a sudden suspicion struck, he asked, "_Why_ not?"

Monkey's answer was immediate. "Your acting is lousy and your stink would give you away before the monsters got within a kilometer of you."

Pigsy's eyes went wide. "I'll have you know that when I was Marshall of the Heavenly Host, in my spare time my acting was thought of rather highly." He then turned, leaning in close to Sandy, "I don't smell, do I?"

Sandy pushed the pig spirit away and then fanned his hand in front of his nose. "Yes you do!" he stated in annoyance.

"I _don't_!" Pigsy whined. "What do I smell of?"

"Swine!" Monkey and Sandy answered in unison.

"Ohh…" Pigsy flopped onto the tabletop melodramatically. "I thought we were meant to be brothers and yet, you treat me like this. Its not fair!"

Monkey and Sandy decided to ignore that and continued with the conversation.

"So Monkey, does this mean that you are going to be the bait?" Sandy asked.

Monkey nodded. "I have to be, your shape shifting skills are worse than pathetic!"

Sandy looked mildly annoyed, "You are so rude you great ape!"

Though they hadn't contributed much to the conversation between the visiting trio, Hakkai and Gojyo had been paying attention and now Hakkai was having trouble keeping from laughing out loud. Gojyo looked at his best friend, somehow a little bothered, "Its not _that_ funny, Hakkai!" he said.

Hakkai managed to swallow his laughter and settle for an amused smile. "I know, it is just for some reason that I can't put my finger on, their arguing reminds me of you and Goku."

Gojyo looked quite insulted as he stated, "We don't argue like that and _no one_ could accuse either of _us_ of being cowards."

"That's true." Hakkai admitted, still smiling but trying to smooth ruffled feathers. "The arguments themselves aren't the same, its more… the maturity level. Oh, Gojyo! Please don't look so offended, you really only get that way with Goku."

The hurt look left the kappa's face.

"Speaking of Goku, how was he last time you checked?" Hakkai asked worriedly.

Gojyo shrugged, "Much the same. Normal for Goku after having transformed into Seiten Taisei, he still doesn't seem to have moved."

Hakkai nodded, "Yes, that's pretty normal. Based on the last couple of times, it will probably be a day or two before he wakes. He probably wont begin to move until shortly before then." The healer sighed, still a little worried despite Gojyo's assurances to the contrary.

Gojyo watched his friend's face, noting the tiredness within. "Why don't you go to bed, Hakkai," he suggested, "you used a lot of ki today in healing everyone's injuries, including my own. Ki healing seems to take more out of you than when you use it for fighting."

Hakkai gave a tired sigh, "That's true Gojyo and I _am_ tired." The healer stood and began to head towards the stairs. He then paused, turning to face his friend with a smile. "Are you coming up too?"

"Nuh, its still fairly early so I may see if I can find some pretty nee-chan to spend some time with" Gojyo said with a smirk.

"Ok," Hakkai replied, his smile having lost a little of its spark, "just don't do anything you might regret in nine months time."

"Oh, I certainly intend to try." Gojyo said with a lecherous gleam in his red eyes. Gojyo watched with an affectionate smile as Hakkai responded with a chuckle before disappearing upstairs Once Hakkai was out of sight, the hanyou kappa surveyed the room, looking for someone to approach within the busy tavern. He spotted a pretty, young lady, who appeared to be alone and approached her.

- - -

Sometime later, Pigsy was watching Gojyo happily flirting with various women. He seemed to be having quite a good time and was being fairly successful. One thing was puzzling the pig spirit though, even though the ladies that Gojyo was chatting up were returning his attention, he would soon shake his head and then move on, looking for someone else. It was almost as if the kappa wasn't quite happy his choice, as if he were looking for someone in particular. Personally, Pigsy thought that Gojyo was nuts if that was the case. However, the pickings looked quite good so he slipped away from Monkey and Sandy while they were busy arguing among themselves and went out into the crowd.

'So many ladies!' the pig spirit thought excitedly as he walked by several who were obviously taken. Pigsy didn't let that bother him though, as he pinched their rear ends happily in passing. A few of the women squealed, one glared, another slapped him and three had their boyfriends (and in one case, girlfriend) step up ready to pick a fight. Pigsy quickly ended up sporting a nice right shiner.

Eventually, Pigsy managed to make his way to a small group of single women. He immediately set to work, hitting on them in the only way he knew how. One after another, he began to fondle them and breathe all over them, much to the disgust of each of the girls. The echoes of slaps and shrieks resounded throughout the tavern and one by one at first and then in a group, all of the single women and many of the not-so-single women left. Pigsy was dismayed at the sudden lack of the ladies and Gojyo was quite disgusted.

Pigsy walked dejectedly back to the table that Monkey and Sandy were still sitting at. "I don't get it. All the beyootiful ladies left and before they did, none of them wanted Pigsy… I'm better looking than that Gojyo, what does he have that I don't?" he whined dispiritedly.

"Everything, you stupid pig! Looks charm, personality, he shows the woman that he cares about how she feels, even if he doesn't and on top of that, he has one more advantage that you don't." Sandy said frankly.

"What?" Pigsy asked miserably.

"He doesn't smell like pork!" Monkey stated.

"Oohhh," Pigsy whined unhappily, "Do you have to be so blunt? Pigs are better looking than water spirits anyway."

"Only in your delusional mind." Sandy sniffed. "Everyone knows that water spirits have all the looks, talent and intelligence."

"In this case, I would definitely say that's true." Gojyo's annoyed voice interjected before the pig spirit could reply. "Pigsy, why did you have to scare all the pretty nee-chan out of here?"

Pigsy's eyes widened. "I didn't!"

Gojyo sighed, he couldn't be bothered arguing anyway. No one that he had spoken to had felt right, so there was no point in dwelling over the loss of potential nightly activities. "Well, I might as well follow Hakkai's suggestion and go to bed myself. There's no point in staying up now." Disappointed, Gojyo slogged heavily up the stairs.

He didn't know what was wrong lately, he seemed to be getting more and more picky when it came to the women that he was hitting on. 'There is just something… missing,' he thought to himself, 'and I don't know whether it's me or them.'

On the way to the room that he was sharing with Hakkai, he paused at the door to Goku's room and smiled in sudden amusement as he recalled seeing Sanzo sneaking out of there. It had been sometime after the monk had supposedly gone to bed. Gojyo had come to check on the boy again to ease Hakkai's mind since the healer himself was so tired, at least, that is what Gojyo told himself. The truth was that Gojyo was also quite worried. He figured to check on Goku once more before going to bed.

Gojyo slowly opened the door, trying to be as silent as he could. 'Heh! There's nobody else in here.' He realized as he looked around the room. He walked over to the bed and looked down at Goku. Gojyo noted that the boy still hadn't moved, though his expression did look a little restless now. The kappa began to head out the room again when he faintly heard Goku call out.

"San…zo…"

Gojyo turned back for a moment, "Don't worry baka saru, your Sanzo is just fine. He's just a bit sore, that's all." To his relief, the boy's face seemed to relax slightly, so the kappa left the room.

He reached his own room and making sure to be as quiet as possible, this time so as not to disturb Hakkai, Gojyo entered.

"Not much luck tonight?" asked a sleepy voice.

After Gojyo's initial surprise that Hakkai was still awake had passed, he gave a slight laugh and said, "Thanks to a certain pig spirit, no, not much."

Hakkai responded with a slight, sleepy smile, "Too bad." Then he was silent, having finally fallen asleep.

Gojyo watched his sleeping friend for a long moment before he finally responded. "Yeah… too bad."

To be continued

* * *

A/N:

When Monkey, Sandy and Pigsy were talking about dogs, they were talking about what happened in an episode called 'Such a Nice Monster' It is personally my favourite episode from the 'Monkey' series (well, along with one other episode). In this episode, there was a monster who didn't want to be a monster anymore and decided to change his ways. He dressed up in a tacky dog suit and started calling himself Good Dog. He would try anything and everything to gain the trust and friendship of the nearby villagers, even by putting on free teas. The villagers convinced Tripitaka and the others that he was an evil monster and they agreed to deal with him. First Pigsy went to investigate (tricked by Monkey into doing so and with everyone else including Tripitaka encouraging him to go), he got blown away when he attacked Good Dog. Then Monkey, Sandy and Yu-Loong went to check out the monster's lair. Monkey and Sandy got blown away as Pigsy neglected to tell them that Good Dog could go into cosmic manifestation (grow _really_ big) and then blow people away with gale force winds just by breathing. Yu-Loong, not a fighter, stayed out of the confrontation and overheard Good Dog crying to himself afterward over how everyone was constantly mean etc. He then made friends with Good Dog and promised to help him. Yu-Loong went and spoke to Monkey and _somehow_ convinced him to give up the 'witch hunt' and help. This was the first and only true defeat that Monkey had that I can recall seeing on 'Monkey' At Yu-Loong's urging he went into cosmic manifestation also and pretended that he was the real monster and that he was going to eat the villagers. Good Dog spotted him about to 'eat' a young woman and went to the villager's defense. He fought Monkey head on and though Monkey technically 'let' Good Dog win, he lost the fight. Good Dog did not realize until after Yu-Loong told him the truth. Monkey admitted to Good Dog that he had really won the fight and that Monkey himself had never ultimately lost a fight before now. He had of course lost battles but never the ultimate victory (except when Buddha challenged him of course.)

Wow! That was a long author's note… but I felt I had to say something about that episode. It may not sound quite as good in the summarized re-telling but it is one of the best episodes and a good Yu-Loong episode, he doesn't really get a huge amount of screen time..

Next chapter, there will be a little more 'relaxation' and then things start to move again.

Whee! Gandhara Japanese version just started playing, that's the Monkey ending theme and its quite pretty. The dubbed episodes play the Japanese version in one episode and then the English version (sung by the same people) in the next episode.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed

SuSui: Thank you! I really appreciated your comment (I do for everyone else as well). Even though there was no action in this particular chapter, I hope you liked it anyway :-)

Koryu-Sanzo: I hope you made it in time (grins) Thanks again for the song you sent me, Mitsumeitai. It's really good to hear the full song… Now if only I can find the other Gunlock ending song…

Diva-Urd: (pouts) Gee, now I don't _have_ to maul and cripple Sanzo? (sigh) and here I was all set to change my plans to included some Sanzo mauling… Nuh, not really. The rest of the story is basically just needing to be typed and divided into chapters so while I am likely to make minor alterations as I type it, nothing major will be changing. No more complete rewriting. Yay!!!

Me-Nuriko: Yeah, the Magic Wishing Staff is damn useful. While I have never seen it be transformed into a cage, I_ have_ seen it transformed into _many _different things. Some things there were blatantly inconsistent with the time-period too, including a device for cutting through stone, kinda shaped like a bladed fan on the end of a long pole, looked like it should have been electrically driven :-p and a kind of directional microphone type of thing for when Monkey was trying to listen for the sound of Tripitaka's voice. Basically it appears that it can be transformed into whatever he needs as long as he can imagine it. Monsters return soon.

Deaths Silent Mistress: Thanks, I'm glad you think they were in character. As you know, I was worried about keeping Kougaiji (especially) in character, particularly since he is my favourite. Good Hakkai and Gojyo or Sanzo and Goku moments are always fun. Heh! Those 'moments' weren't in my rough draft, these just kinda wrote themselves in the rewrite. Watching Gunlock, I just wish Gojyo would notice Hakkai's jealousy whenever he goes off with some random tart. He _needs_ to notice dammit and then realize what or rather who is just underneath his nose…


	10. Distorted Mirror pt 10

Disclaimers: Nope, still not mine no matter how many times I look for the paperwork…

Rating: PG13 for past and future violence and language

* * *

Distorted Mirror

Pt 10

It was around eight thirty or so the next morning when everyone except for Sanzo and the still unconscious Goku met downstairs for breakfast.

"Monkey?" Tripitaka asked in a concerned voice, "You didn't go to bed last night, did you?"

"No." Monkey answered with a slight shake of his head.

"Why not?"

Monkey shrugged, "I wasn't very tired and I had a lot think about."

"Like what, Monkey?"

"Getting us home." Monkey replied innocently.

"So you have come up with a plan then?" The priest asked trying not to get too excited at Monkey's nod. "It took all night for you to come up with one?"

"No, just to work out all the kinks, master." Monkey answered. Then he noticed the suddenly concerned expression on Tripitaka's face. "Don't worry master, there is no killing involved in this plan." He added hurriedly.

"What about violence?" Tripitaka demanded to know.

"Heh, heh! Maybe just a little." Monkey grinned before emphasizing, "Only a little! These monsters are not going to listen to reason you know. They just want you dead, like just about every other monster we come across."

Tripitaka gave a reluctant nod. "So Monkey, what is the plan?"

"Never mind all the details, I go out and find them by using a transformation spell on myself as bait while _you_ wait here, under guarded protection."

Tripitaka looked mortified at the idea and his voice raised considerably in protest. "You are going to be bait while _I_ am wrapped in cotton wool back here? I _forbid_ it! If anyone is going to be bait, then use me! I _am_ the one they are after so it makes sense." He snapped.

Sanzo walked in and sat down while the other priest was speaking. At the raised voice, Sanzo had an expression of mild surprise on his face.

"You're only human and I am immortal, remember? You will be all too easily killed master." Monkey tried to convince the priest.

"But…"

"But nothing, master!" Monkey said enthusiastically. "Right! Leave everything to good ol' Monkey! Sandy will look after you."

'Tch!' Sanzo thought, 'He lets his servants boss him around. Pathetic!'

"What about me?" Pigsy asked, feeling a little left out.

"You would just get in the way!" Monkey sniffed.

"Oi! You don't have to be so rude, you know. I don't get in the way!" Pigsy turned to Tripitaka with a plaintive expression in his eyes. "Do I, master?"

Tripitaka just smiled, trying to cover up his amusement.

"See? I'm useful! I help!" Pigsy said, turning back to Monkey once more.

"Yes," Sandy agreed, "you are useful, at eating all the food in sight!"

"Wahhh! You too, Sandy?"

Gojyo couldn't resist adding in a dig on his own. "And useful at chasing away all the pretty nee-chan in the area!"

Pigsy cried out in distress again while Sanzo rolled his eyes in annoyance and moved to a table halfway across the room, muttering something about having to put up with more idiots than just the usual three.

Tripitaka sighed, "Alright you three, that's enough! Lets try to leave your brother _some_ dignity."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Monkey jumped up, clapping his hands. "Right! Time for Monkey to get to work!" he said enthusiastically. The monkey king then looked at Tripitaka, his eyes roving all over the priest. He raised his hand, fingers interlocked and performed a quick and simple, for him, spell. He finished off the magic with a back flip and when he landed, his shape had changed. Suddenly, everyone could see two Tripitaka's. "Well? What do you all think? Perfect!"

Ask us again once you have remembered to change your voice too, you stupid ape!" Sandy said dismissively.

"Eh, hem!" Monkey said as he changed it. "I just hadn't done it yet, that's all. Anyway fishface, you're one to talk. I've _seen_ your hideous shape shifting attempts." It was Monkey speaking his own words but the voice, tone and the inflection within the voice were all Tripitaka's.

"Well, I'm not very magic now, am I? You know that. I much prefer to think instead." Sandy replied in a bored voice.

"Pity you can't think of something useful then." Monkey said smiling Tripitaka's smile and still using the priest's voice.

Hakkai chuckled. He just couldn't help himself. " Are they always like this, Tripitaka?" he asked.

"Always!" Came the dejected reply from the Tripitaka who was seated.

"How fun! Your journey must be quite interesting then."

"We don't get much chance to get bored, if that is what you mean." Tripitaka commented with a faint smile.

"Well," Monkey said, somehow managing to make his grin appear cheeky even though he was wearing another's face, "I should be off! Don't forget to stay out of sight, master." He said as he bowed almost mockingly.

Tripitaka didn't appear very happy though he nodded his assent.

Monkey began to head towards the exit when he suddenly stopped and cocked his head. "You know, to be safe, I could always use a little," he emphasized little with his fingers, "magic on you to disguise your true form. Like I did a couple of years ago when we passed through the monsters country, 'The Land of Nightmares'."

Pigsy's face lit up in excitement, his eyes filling with lust, "Oh yes, master, please do! You were sooo beautiful then that I _still_ dream about you on most nights."

The already horrified Tripitaka somehow managed to look even more aghast. "No! Oh no, Monkey!" he pushed Pigsy away from him. The pig spirit was starting to get a little too touchy feely for the priest's comfort and sanity. "That hair was just awful! I'm a priest, I can't be seen wearing long hair!"

Gojyo snickered, "Just try telling that to our Sanzo-sama." He flinched slightly as he heard the soft click of the safety from a gun.

Sandy had trouble hiding his own laugh. "I like that master, you aren't worried about having been turned into a woman last time, you're only worried about the hair."

Tripitaka glared at Sandy, "No disguises you three. I will stay out of sight!"

"Right!" Monkey nodded and then he practically bound out of the tavern.

Pigsy sighed a huge sigh of disappointment. "And I was sooo looking forward to you being so beautiful again. Couldn't you please consider it, master? Monkey's gone but I can use the same mag…"

Tripitaka's glare intensified as he locked it on the lusting pig spirit. The expression completely shut Pigsy up and he swallowed, turning his head shamefully to the side. Pigsy then wandered back to his own seat, carefully avoiding looking at Tripitaka.

Sanzo breathed a sigh of abject relief and said in a harsh tone, "Thank you for _finally_ shutting up! It is only out of consideration for my… predecessor," his lip curled back, "that I didn't shut you all up myself!"

The monk then sent an annoyed glance in the general direction of the room where Goku still slept and in an even more irritated tone, he snapped more to himself than anyone else, "How much longer that baka saru is going to sleep anyway." Sanzo then turned back to his paper, trying to disguise his concern when he noticed a suspicious movement coming from Gojyo and Hakkai. He twitched as he tried to ignore them but his ears picked up on some of what was being said.

"Man!" Gojyo sighed, "How did you know that he wouldn't hit Pigsy and Sandy with that damned harisen? He's already gone for Monkey a couple of times. I mean, you_ know_ what that irritable bastard is like, the slightest thing sets his temper off."

Hakkai laughed softly and held out his hand to the kappa. Gojyo sighed again as he reached into his pocket and pulled out several bills, placing them into the healer's outstretched hand. Hakkai was about to respond to his friend's question when…

'TWHACK!'

Gojyo grunted in pain as Sanzo hit him with his harisen. Hard!

"_Teme_! You bastards _dared_ to use me for a _bet_?" Sanzo snapped in fury.

Hakkai tried to cover up his amusement with an embarrassed smile as he said, "I'm sorry Sanzo but when Gojyo wondered how long it would take for you to snap, I couldn't help but think it was the perfect opportunity."

Sanzo twitched even more, especially when Gojyo commented with a smirk "You really surprised me. I thought I was going to win _that_ bet for sure. I mean we all know you have no patience what-so-ever."

'THWACK!' Gojyo was rewarded well for his remark. He glared at Sanzo with a pained look "_Kuso_! I give you a compliment for once and you _hit_ me for it. _That's_ gratitude for ya!"

Sanzo glared at him more fiercely than ever. "If you _ever_ use me for one you're your idiotic bets again, _either_ of you," Sanzo turned his fearsome gaze onto the amused healer, "I _will_ kill you!"

"Hai, Sanzo-sama!" Gojyo teased with a hint of a smirk returning to his face.

"Hai, hai!" Hakkai replied with a vaguely nervous laugh.

- - -

A few hours later, Monkey was wondering just how much longer it would be before the monsters from his world took the bait and attacked him. He had been wondering all over the town in his Tripitaka guise until he was thoroughly bored out of his mind. At first, he had been interested in the differences between a typical town or village in this unusual world and those of his own more normal, sane world.

The houses in this place were a lot sturdier and larger. Where he and the others came from, only the rich and powerful had homes like these, though theirs could sometimes be larger and more opulent. These buildings were a lot better maintained and many had two stories to them whereas back home, most places, those belonging to the peasants were much more ramshackle and in many cases were literally falling apart. The roads here were in far better condition and most places had beautiful and colourful gardens instead of the usual weed patches. People here also seemed to be happier on average and very few seemed to be on the verge of starving.

Now, Monkey had left the town behind and was walking through the scrub just a few hundred meters from the nearest building. Monkey sighed and decided to head back to the town center. He didn't want to involve anyone else but it was useless being out here and really, being outside of the town, even if it was only a few hundred meters, he did stick out like an obviously sore thumb. He knew that he shouldn't have come out here but he had been so bored so he turned and began walking back, hoping to be able to draw out the enemy sometime soon otherwise, how would he get Tripitaka and the others home and back on their mission. Monkey had no idea of the magic needed and he didn't have any connections in this world. 'I suppose I could always go chase down Buddha or the Merciful Goddess.' he thought to himself reluctantly. Those two always managed to annoy him rather easily so he didn't really want to use that option. Even so, if this was a different dimension rather than a different time, which was really the more likely choice, who was to say they would even recognize him? Both were supposed to be pretty knowledgeable, especially Buddha, but…

Monkey's thoughts were interrupted as he found suddenly himself the focal point of an abrupt attack It missed him by a hairsbreadth and he whirled around looking for the aggressor. He was able to spot one of the monsters who had been a part of the earlier attack which had been the cause of Goku transforming into the savage Seiten Taisei. Monkey hurriedly tried to spot the other two, the one who had seemed to be in charge and the girl, however as he was searching, he foolishly removed his gaze from the threat that had already made his presence known and the monster made sure to take full advantage of Monkey's lapse in concentration.

The monster threw several energy bolts directly at the disguised Monkey. They hit him with enough strength to have killed almost anyone else but still, Monkey went down, falling to the dirt and convulsing from the electrical assault.

The monster spoke up in a condescending tone, "You stupid ape! Did you really think we would be _stupid_ enough to fall for your obvious trickery? It is well known among all the monsters of our world that you have mastered the magic art of transformation." The monster grinned maliciously at the monkey king as he laughed. "Even as we speak, its too late for you to save your boy priest. King Slaard and my sister should have him in their possession by now."

Monkey glared up at the offending monster as he allowed his disguise to drop, "I… if you harm Tripitaka in _any_ way, I will m… make you wish I had _let_ Seiten Taisei kill you when he had you." Through the constant and painful spasms, he had trouble getting his words out but Monkey was nothing if not determined and get them out he did. The monkey king then began the struggle to get to his feet.

"You're in _no_ position to threaten anyone ape king." The monster snarled savagely as he began kicking Monkey again and again, which caused Monkey to fall once more. Each time his foot came within contact of the fallen Monkey, it sent a fresh bolt of electricity coursing through Monkey's body, rendering him more and more helpless with each attack and even paralyzing him.

Monkey yelled in pained anger, "_You will address me as King Monkey or Great Sage, Equal of Heaven or I will personally kill you, after making you wish that you were already dead._"

Monkey's assailant jeered, "The great Monkey is not so great as he thinks. I have no idea why so many monsters of our world speak of you in such fear. _You_! _Were_! _Pitiful_!" he punctuated each word with yet another energized kick, each one more powerful than the last.

The monkey king lost his fight to stay consciousness by the end of the monster's sentence and his attacker gleefully noticed. With a vicious smile, the monster delivered one more kick, this one to Monkey's face and then he left.

- - -

A few hours later as the sun was beginning to sink on the horizon, an extremely battered Monkey struggled painfully into town. With every few steps, his body betrayed him and he collapsed from fresh spasms, unable to get up until they died down. Each time, Monkey would wince in pain, chiding himself for being taken down so easily. Again! 'Ever since yesterday morning, I've had nothing but useless battles and defeats.' He thought in annoyance. While he had not lost the fight against Goku as such, it hadn't been a victory for him due to Tripitaka's interference. Monkey hated losing, it wasn't something he was used to and he swore to himself that with the next meeting, he would come away victorious.

Finally, he was within sight of the place they were staying at and he tried to pick up his pace due to his worry over the safety of Tripitaka. About one hundred meters from the doors, Monkey fell again and he yelled in frustration. Yuu-Loong saw him and whinnied repeatedly, stamping his hooves in distress over his friend's well being.

Hearing the commotion from the horse, Hakkai soon ran out of the building, looking around to see what the matter was. He spotted the battered Monkey and ran over to him in concern, "Monkey!" he called breathlessly, "Are you alright? What on earth happened to you?"

"N… never mind about me, what about the m… master, Tripitaka?" Monkey struggled even as Hakkai helped him inside.

Hakkai sighed, he knew that Monkey had been going to ask that and unfortunately he didn't have an answer that the visitor would want to hear.

"Well?"" Monkey asked impatiently. "What about Tripitaka?"

"I am very sorry Monkey, but a few hours ago, two of those youkai managed to pull off a sneak attack, taking us completely by surprise. We were unfortunately taken out pretty easily." Hakkai paused and looked to the upstairs area for a moment before turning back to face Monkey once more. "The two youkai that came in here revealed their true forms and that did not help matters in the least."

Monkey snarled with impatience, "True forms? Who cares about what they look like? That swine and moonface had better be out looking for Tripitaka!"

Hakkai's expression said it all, "No," he said in a soft tone, "they aren't looking for Tripitaka, no-one is."

"_WHAT_?" Monkey roared while stepping back, trying to stand on his own. Hakkai dove forward to catch the pained Monkey as his body convulsed again. "Why aren't that useless pair searching?"

"I'm sorry, Monkey but nobody is in any condition to go looking just yet. We were all left unconscious from the attack and hurt too badly. Some of us are still recovering from yesterday and there is only so much that I can handle using my ki healing technique. It doesn't help that I am still somewhat tired from yesterday's efforts." Hakkai explained patiently.

Monkey backed down a little at Hakkai's words. "Is anyone's life in danger?" He asked quietly.

The healer nodded, "Besides Tripitaka, those Sanzo and Gojyo are missing as well. There is no sign of them anywhere." Hakkai's expression appeared uncharacteristically sad. "Pigsy was hurt rather badly but with a few hours more rest, he will be fine. Sandy… well, Sandy is cowering under a bed in fear muttering repeatedly about eels. I take it that he has a phobia of them?"

Monkey nodded, "Help me upstairs and I'll sort moony out!"

Hakkai helped Monkey upstairs. Just as they were entering the room that Sandy and Pigsy were sharing, a small whining and somewhat sleepy voice spoke up from behind Hakkai. "Haraheta! Hakkai? How did we get back here? I'm _really_ hungry…"

Hakkai turned around happily and cried out, "Goku! You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry!"

Hakkai chuckled, "Besides being hungry, Goku, how do you feel."

"Confused. I don't remember anything about what happened when we were fighting Kougaiji. I remember that we were attacked by someone else but after that…" the teenaged boy was silent for a moment, "its just like that last time when I took off my limiter to get past Kougaiji when Sanzo was dying from that scorpion you…"

Hakkai winced inwardly as Goku's expression changed from confusion to fear. "Hakkai? I didn't, did I? Please tell me I didn't." The boy begged, close to tears.

"Goku," Hakkai said softly, "I wish I could tell you what you want to hear, but…" His voice trailed off as Goku began to look terrified.

"_Sanzo_? SANZO!" Goku yelled, the fear strongly evident within his voice. "Hakkai? Where's Sanzo? Is he all right? Please tell me?" The boy asked desperately of his friend.

Hakkai didn't know what to say.

To be continued

* * *

A/N: Yup, you guessed it. There was one episode of 'Monkey' where Monkey turned Tripitaka into a woman and as a result, Pigsy had trouble keeping his hands to himself (snicker). It was quite amusing. The travelers needed to pass through the monsters land (in Monkey, the youkai are usually referred to as monsters but are occasionally called demons), which is known as the 'Land of Nightmares'. Humans are not permitted to enter and to go around would have added an unreasonably long time to their already long journey. To save time and allow them to pass through the monster's land, Monkey changed Tripitaka and even gave her a small amount of magic due to the monsters having a policy of conducting magic tests to prove that the people coming through are monsters. He then taught her how to use it magic to bring life to trees and grow fruit on them. Tripitaka however didn't need to perform the test due to winning a prize of being a certain numbered person through the gate. The other three had to, Monkey did well, got the highest ever score, Pigsy did very well also, though he did lose points for using his magic in an extremely perverted way and as for poor Sandy, well lets just say that he did so badly that he was lucky they even let him come inside the walls.

Thank you to those who reviewed

Diva Urd: Thanks (grins) No… Gojyo can't work himself out at the moment, a fact that I am using in my 'Gojyo and Mary-Sue'. Pigsy only very rarely _doesn't_ get rejected. :-P

Me-Nuriko: Yeah, Monkey tends to make his own plans a lot, then again, Tripitaka is usually captured by that point… Thanks, I loved writing those hints. In fact when I originally wrote my synopsis/ rough draft for this story, that was the first hint I put in here for Hakkai and Gojyo.

yoyo: Thanks (smiles happily) I'm glad you enjoyed the Seiten Taisei-ness. Hopefully I shouldn't be too long between updates now as the rest of this is written and I pretty much only need to type it up, fix up a couple of scenes (due to the rest of it having been written ages ago and the fact that my writing style has been changing, hopefully improving as I have been re-writing/fleshing this out) and work out the chapter breaks.


	11. Distorted Mirror pt 11

Series: Saiyuki and Monkey

Title: Distorted Mirror

Author: Zelgadis55

Disclaimers: No character from Saiyuki or Monkey is mine. They all belong to talented people like Kazuya Minekura in the case of Saiyuki. King Slaard, Slintha and her brother do belong to me though and since I actually like Slintha, any use of these characters needs my permission :-)

Rating: PG13

Warnings: Um… Don't run with scissors? Don't mix water and electricity? Not a good combination…Seriously, not much other than violence.

Pairings: Only hints, no actual yaoi or shonen ai in this fic, sorry.

* * *

Distorted Mirror

Pt 11

Hakkai helped Monkey upstairs. Just as they were entering the room that Sandy and Pigsy were sharing, a small whining and somewhat sleepy voice spoke up from behind Hakkai. "Haraheta! Hakkai? How did we get back here? I'm _really_ hungry…"

Hakkai turned around happily and cried out, "Goku! You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry!"

Hakkai chuckled, "Besides being hungry, Goku, how do you feel."

"Confused. I don't remember anything about what happened when we were fighting Kougaiji. I remember that we were attacked by someone else but after that…" the teenaged boy was silent for a moment, "its just like that last time when I took off my limiter so we could get past Kougaiji when Sanzo was dying from that scorpion you…"

Hakkai winced inwardly as Goku's expression changed from confusion to fear. "Hakkai? I didn't, did I? Please tell me I didn't." The boy begged, close to tears.

"Goku," Hakkai said softly, "I wish I could tell you what you want to hear, but…" His voice trailed off as Goku began to look terrified.

"_Sanzo_? SANZO!" Goku yelled, the fear strongly evident within his voice. "Hakkai? Where's Sanzo? Is he all right? Please tell me?" The boy cried desperately. "The last thing I remember is Sanzo and Lirin being hit by that youkai's attack." Goku was shifting his weight up and down in impatience and looking around desperately as he spoke. Without waiting for an answer, Goku turned and ran, throwing open every door on the floor, starting with the door to Sanzo's room and calling his name again and again before heading for the ground floor.

Hakkai sighed again, turning to Monkey, "I have to go talk to Goku and let him know what has happened." He smiled softly, "Goku needs me right now. He may technically be older than the rest of us but he never had a chance to grow up."

Monkey responded with an understanding nod, "Go on, I'll be fine." He then turned and limped painfully into the room Sandy and Pigsy were in.

Hakkai smiled with relief and followed Goku downstairs. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, Goku appeared in front of him, his face soaked with tears and fear filling his eyes. "Ha… Hakkai? I can't find Sanzo, where is he? Is he dead? Please Hakkai?" Goku asked, his voice full of heartbreak.

Hakkai hunkered down a little till he was eye level with Goku, placing his hands reassuringly on the youth's shoulders. With a sad smile he spoke gently, "Goku, Sanzo didn't die. He did get hurt but he _did not_ die."

Goku's golden eyes widened with hope, "Then, where is he Hakkai?" he asked looking all around again. "Is he angry at me? Did… did he go away cause he hates me for losing control again?" he asked in a small voice.

Hakkai smiled gently, "No, I don't think he is angry at you. Though I do believe he is probably very angry with himself right now."

"Then… where is he?" Goku asked sounding choked up with emotion. "I'm, scared to face him but… I really need to see him."

"Well," Hakkai said softly, " I am afraid that I don't know where he is. While you were recovering from the last battle, we were attacked again, by the same youkai that interrupted our battle with Kougaiji and the others. They took both him and Tripitaka. By the look of it, they may have even taken Gojyo too. No-one knows where any of them are."

"What?" Goku asked suddenly, sounding a little more normal, if extremely worried. "Well, let's go! We need to find them fast." Goku spun around and made to go off in search of Sanzo but Hakkai reached out and stopped him.

"Why are you stopping me Hakkai? They're in trouble?" Goku asked in frustration.

"Goku, wait! I know you are worried, so am I and we are not the only ones. Monkey and his friends are worried also but we can't just rush off without knowing anything. Please wait just a little while." Goku didn't look very happy at the idea so Hakkai continued trying hard to convince the youth to listen. "You've been asleep for the last day and a half. Get some food into yourself so that you can fight well. We will need all the strength we can get. Also, we need to give Pigsy, Sandy and Monkey a little more time to recover as well. We are not going to be able to do this without them. Besides, even if we could handle the rescue on our own, Monkey and his friends have a stake in this as well, we can't shut them out. We need to all work together."

"But…" Goku said plaintively.

"But nothing," Hakkai interjected firmly with a reassuring smile, "you know you can't fight on an empty stomach and considering neither of us are at our best right now, we need the backup that Monkey and the others can provide."

Goku looked away from his friend's eyes and to the ground, "I'm not very hungry anymore…" Goku said in a small voice.

Hakkai laughed softly, "The day you are not hungry Goku, is the day that the world will end. Go and eat, whether you believe it or not, you will feel better afterwards and while you are doing that, maybe I will be able to find out some information on whereabouts Sanzo has been taken. Ok?"

"Ok…" Goku said miserably as he went and placed an order for food.

While they had been attacked inside the inn, it had been so fast and sudden that there hadn't been a great deal of damage done to the building itself. Sure there was some damage, that of course was unavoidable but it wasn't anything that couldn't be worked around or enough to cause the place to need to be evacuated. Hakkai watched Goku for a moment before heading to the kitchen. "Poor Goku," The healer thought, his expression now full of worry since Goku could no longer see it. "I just hope that Sanzo is alright, for Goku's sake if nothing else. Gojyo… where are you?"

He walked into the kitchen and got permission from the staff to take a few pieces of fruit, which he then took back upstairs with him.

As Hakkai walked into the room that the three from the other world were currently in, he heard Sandy's fearful voice, "Ok, so maybe I am being a coward but those monsters are _eels_! I've always said how hateful eels are. You should realize for yourself by now Monkey at how hateful they are. Look at what just one of those horrible…" he shuddered at the thought, "eels did to you!"

Monkey growled, "That sissy demon took me by surprise, that's all."

"And I thought _you_ were the one who was meant to take _him_ by surprise!" Sandy countered, trying to make his point.

The monkey king ignored the fish spirit and continued, "He also used cheap tricks to make sure I couldn't fight back. Anyway what about the master? We have a responsibility to him! We need to get him safely to India and back to China again. You can't turn yellow just because you don't like eels. Eels are a type of water spirit too, _just like you_!"

"_Not_ just like me! I'm a generic fish spirit who was once Commander of the Host of Heaven. I'm _not_ a horrible, slimy eel! Just… just leave me alone Monkey. I'll help out any other time but I just _can't_ face eels!"

"Fine then, _coward_! I hope you can live with yourself if we can't save Tripitaka in time." Monkey made a disgusted sound and was about to say more when Hakkai stepped between Monkey and Sandy, blocking their view of each other.

"Maa, maa, you two!" He said with a smile, "Look, lets not worry about whether or not Sandy is going to come on the rescue mission. You can't force him if he doesn't want to go." Hakkai handed around the fruit he had taken from the kitchen and both Monkey and Sandy nodded their thanks. Pigsy practically snatched it, nearly swallowing it whole.

"I wont be able to do a lot Monkey as I have been overextending my ki in the last day and a half but let me see what I can do to help you."

Monkey grinned gratefully with an almost mocking half bow, "Thanks."

Hakkai returned the smile before turning to Sandy, "Could you please help me out Sandy?"

Sandy sniffed indignantly, "What? To help that ungrateful, ingrate, ape? I don't think so!" Sandy turned his head away in annoyance.

Monkey was about to verbally retaliate but Hakkai held him back and shook his head. "No, I don't need help here. I would like for you to go stay with Goku for awhile. He is down in the restaurant but I don't like leaving him on his own while Sanzo is missing, Goku is liable to do something stupid when he is this worried."

Sandy faced Hakkai with a worried look, "You think so?"

"Hai, because he is blaming himself. He sees it as bad enough that he became Seiten Taisei again and worse, because of that, he wasn't able to be there when we needed him. He hasn't said it but I know that is how he is thinking right now." Hakkai said softly.

"Alright, I'll go down then." Sandy answered quietly as he got up and walked out of the room. He paused at the door, hesitant to leave the relative safety but seemed to shrug off the fear and left.

Hakkai turned back to Monkey and gave a slightly embarrassed smile as he began to attempt to heal the stone monkey king. His ki continually became weaker as he healed the burns caused by the electrical attacks and the bruises caused by the physical parts of the attack. Monkey's convulsing had been becoming less and less as time went on, even before Hakkai had began to work his healing ki. The healing was taking longer than it normally would but that was due to his being so low on ki and after about half an hour, Hakkai knew that he had to give it up or he would be risking himself too much. Not only that but who knew what the state of the others would be when they found them and they still had to search yet. It would do nobody any good if Hakkai completely wiped out his reserves before the rescue.

Apologising to Monkey for not finishing the job, Hakkai then went downstairs to leave the inn. He passed by the dining area on his way out and was pleased to see Goku eating, even if it was only half-heartedly. The healer shook his head in amazement, wondering, not for the first time, where the small teenager managed to put it all. Goku didn't notice Hakkai at all but Sandy did and gave Hakkai a brief nod of acknowledgement as he went by.

Once he had left the building, Hakkai wandered about the town asking anyone and everyone he came across if they had seen anything, even going so far as to knock on people's doors. He didn't get any information that really helped, either people didn't know anything or they were too scared and wouldn't say anything. The only discernable piece of information that he was able to get was a confirmation of the fact that the attackers had two people with them. Two priests from what the one person who was willing to talk had said. Unfortunately, as that person admitted, they were far too concerned with staying alive and running away from the inn to take notice of anything else. Hakkai thanked them and headed back towards the inn frustrated and dejected, worrying over Gojyo and the other's fate.

'Surely he can't be dead.' Hakkai thought desperately to himself. 'Nothing would be the same without Gojyo. _Where is he_?'

There was a slight flickering of light in the sky and an uncharacteristic scowl crossed Hakkai's features 'Just great, just as we need to go looking for our friends, a storm is on its way.' He turned towards where the frequent flashing was coming from and between the buildings, he could just make out the horizon. The lightening was fierce and he thought something seemed a little odd. Hakkai looked more closely and then realized. The night sky was cloudless, even where the lightening was coming from and he smiled in satisfaction before running the rest of the way back to the inn.

- - -

Hakkai walked into the dining area and looked for Goku. He and Sandy were where he had last seen them, the only difference being that now Monkey and Pigsy had joined them for the remainder of the meal. Goku had stopped eating for a moment and it was obvious he hadn't eaten as much as he normally would. He was too antsy to continue, though he still had a plate of chicken in front of him.

The healer smiled and reached over the boy's shoulder, taking a leg, the way Gojyo normally would and Goku's reaction was instantaneous in his protests. Hakkai smiled in relief at seeing Goku react in a normal manner even as Goku realized that Gojyo was still missing as well and that it couldn't have possibly been him. The healer gave a small chuckle and waved almost cheekily to Goku, as the youth's eyes grew wide with hope at the sight of him.

"Well?" he asked impatiently, bouncing in his seat a little.

"Well, what?" Hakkai laughed.

"Did you find out where Sanzo and the others were taken?" Goku asked eagerly with a hint of annoyance at the way Hakkai was holding back.

"Sorry Goku but no-one would tell me anything. Only one person saw anything and they were too busy running the other way. All they could tell me was that those youkai had only two people with them, two priests." Hakkai saw Goku's face fall in disappointment so he quickly continued." However, I did see something interesting on the horizon that might be what we are looking for."

Both Goku and Monkey became excited at that piece of news and Goku jumped to his feet enthusiastically, "Well? What are we waiting for?" Goku was already out the door and stamping his feet in frustration at the others for taking so long. "Hayaku!" he yelled.

Everyone rushed for the exit, eager to be on their way and Hakkai asked Hakuryu to transform into his jeep form so they could leave. He then drove off, leaving only Sandy and Yuu-Loong behind. Goku had refused to let anybody else sit in Sanzo's normal seat and had taken it himself. That left Monkey and Pigsy in the back seat, not that they complained much. Both were happy just to be finally doing something constructive and actually starting the search.

"Come on Hakuryu," Goku said impatiently, "I know you can go faster than this."

In a slightly disapproving tone, Hakkai said, "We are going as fast as I am willing to take Hakuryu through this area. It is dark and we don't know the terrain very well." As it was, they were bouncing all over the place as there was no road so to speak of and there were bushes and rocks everywhere. But Hakkai was worried also and he understood how Goku felt. A couple of minutes after they had started in this direction, the lightening had stopped. Hakkai didn't know why but he had a bad feeling and he hoped it wasn't too late but just in case, he did speed up a little more.

Goku turned in his seat to face Monkey and Pigsy, "Why wouldn't Sandy come?" he asked while fidgeting, unable to sit still in his anxiety.

"That cowardly fish spirit is afraid of eels, that's why." Monkey answered in disgust.

"Oh… but… isn't he more worried about Tripitaka than some stupid eels? I know I would be more worried about Sanzo than my worst fear if I was in his place." Goku asked, a little confused. 'I would rather know Sanzo is safe over avoiding being trapped alone again. If those were the only choices, I _know_ I would… though I wouldn't like it.'

Monkey shrugged as they continued the drive in silence.

- - -

Meanwhile, about half an hour previously, just before Hakkai had first spotted the electrical activity on the horizon, Gojyo was crouched just behind some bushes. There was a cave ahead, a short couple of hundred meters away and he was trying to work his way there unseen. Somehow, he had managed to trail the youkai from the other world almost all the way from town before losing them somewhere in the thick woods. He hadn't given up though and he had continued his search, finally stumbling across the cave after a couple of hours search.

'This _must_ be it.' Gojyo surmised correctly. 'They can't have taken Sanzo and Tripitaka too much further otherwise there would be too much trouble with them when they woke up.'

The kappa grinned to himself, 'Well, at least they would have too much trouble with Sanzo waking up, dunno so much about Tripitaka though. For the most part, that guy is pretty placid, even if there is a hidden temper in him.'

Gojyo let his eyes wander the immediate area in his quest to find the best approach to the cave entrance when there was a sudden flash of light and a loud crack that hit less than half a meter away from where he hid. The kappa rolled away from the blast, even as he was hit with debris and muttered while spitting out dirt, "Good thing these guys have terrible aim. I just hope they don't decide to take target lessons from Sanzo anytime soon. They might become deadly." He then rolled up to his feet, summoning shakujou at the same time and launching the crescent blade towards his attacker.

The light wasn't good enough to make out which one of the youkai was attacking him and even when the area was lit up with bright, electrical energy, it was too bright to see clearly and Gojyo was left with spots dancing in his vision, making his survival all the more difficult. He did notice however that the youkai was able to easily dodge his attack and so Gojyo swung shakujou again, making the blade zigzag all over the place in an attempt to both take his enemy down or failing that, to at least disorient the aggressor into hopefully making a mistake.

Gojyo wasn't able to kill his enemy but the other youkai did manage to get tangled within shakujou's chain as the kappa aimed the weapon around, behind the eel. As shakujou wrapped around the youkai, he struggled violently, trying in vain to break free. After a few seconds, he stopped struggling, causing Gojyo to wonder why he had supposedly given up. 'He's up to something,' Gojyo thought suspiciously 'but what?'

His enemy turned to face Gojyo straight on and even in the darkness, the kappa could make out the vicious, sharp toothed grin sent in his direction. For a moment, he felt cold but that moment passed quickly.

Gojyo screamed in pain, he couldn't help it. He tried desperately to let go of shakujou but found he couldn't, he wasn't even able to muster the concentration to contract the chain or send the weapon where it usually resided before summoning it. He discovered he couldn't even move as the electrical counter attack coursed through him, maintaining its grip on the hanyou.

The eel youkai was sending a continuous charge of electricity straight down the metal chain and directing it into Gojyo's body. The youkai started laughing maliciously at the predicament his foe was in, 'Serves him right for thinking someone such as _him_ could trap _me_.' He smirked as his laughter died down and he maintained the current for several minutes. It wasn't enough of a charge to kill his enemy but he knew it was certainly wouldn't be a picnic for his hapless victim.

After what felt like an eternity to the pained, helpless Gojyo, the eel finally stopped his attack. The hanyou flopped to the ground, twitching and unable to move no matter how much he desperately tried and the eel laughed again at Gojyo's predicament before going into the cave.

A few minutes later, he came back out having gone inside to get both his sister and his king. They walked to where Gojyo had lain but while they had been inside, somehow, the kappa had managed to call forth the strength from within to send out the crescent blade, looping it around a branch in the tree above and contracting the chain, effectively drawing him into the tree and hiding there, trying desperately to gain the time to recover enough to go on the offence again.

King Slaard turned to his subordinate, "The intruder has obviously escaped so I _suggest_ you two find him and be fast about it. I'm going back inside to look after our guests."

Slintha licked her lips, "I do hope you save some of them for us." She said with a hungry look on her face.

"Just _find_ the _damn_ intruder! Do what you like with him, kill him, bring him in for torture, I _don't_ care! Just _deal with him you idiots_!" Slaard rampaged, relishing in the fact that the twins were scared of his fury. He whirled as majestically as he was able and stormed back into the cave as the brother and sister began searching desperately, firing off electrical bolts to light their way.

After several fruitless minutes of searching, Slintha saw her brother fire off a huge bolt of electricity at a nearby tree in obvious frustration. The tree fell, the large branches coming dangerously close to hitting her brother as they hit the ground. "Careful brother," she said dismissively, barely paying him any attention, he tended to let loose his frustration at a frequently occurring rate, "you might exhaust your strength if you aren't careful."

He grinned at Slintha, "Maybe I will but it did get us results. Just take a look at the prize I found wrapped within the branches and guess what, its our favourite, water monster."

It was true, that tree had been the one Gojyo had been hiding within and as the tree fell, he was trapped and pinned by the branches and the battered hanyou was still too weak to break free from their hold.

Slintha grinned back at her twin after taking a look at the powerless Gojyo. She then fired a small, single bolt of electricity straight at their victim's head, knocking the semi-conscious kappa out completely. Slintha walked casually over to Gojyo, lifting him by his hair as her brother removed the branches holding him in place and she dragged him inside, her twin close behind.

"We got him, your highness!" Slintha called excitedly as she dragged the kappa behind. She licked her lips again. "We'll have a nice meal tomorrow night." Slintha added as she dropped Gojyo's head uncaringly to the ground.

Her king looked to her with a smirk, "I will look forward to it with eager anticipation my dear Slintha."

Her brother shackled Gojyo against the cave wall, next to Tripitaka and Sanzo, the latter of whom was beginning to wake and looking none too pleased while he was at it. He turned to his sister, puzzled. "It's strange though sister." He said in slight confusion.

"What is?" She asked in return as she wondered if it was even worth her time asking the question.

"Any other kappa would have succumbed to my electrical attacks much sooner," he poked his foot into the unconscious Gojyo's side, none too gently, "I wonder why this one was able to withstand my attack for so long without quite losing consciousness. It's just not normal.

Slintha stared down at Gojyo for a moment, "You're right, that is unusual." She said as she bent down and licked Gojyo's cheek. Suddenly she looked up at her brother, eyes wide with a delighted surprise. Slintha then grinned. "He isn't a full blooded kappa, I also taste human within his skin. A most unusual combination that should prove to be an interesting meal."

To be continued.

- - -

* * *

Thankyou to those who reviewed

Diva Urd: Thanks. Yup, they took Sanzo and he's not the only one in trouble now :-)

Me-Nuriko: Yeah, I remember giggling over Hakkai and Gojyo making bets at Sanzo's expense when I wrote tthe original draft. It wasn't in there at first but while I was working the thought crossed my mind and it called for it to be added :-) As you can see in this chapter, the monsters have returned. This time, they're putting up the fight for real.


	12. Distorted Mirror pt 12

Title: Distorted Mirror

Author: Zelgadis55

Fandom: Saiyuki and Monkey

Disclaimer: Nobody in this fic from the cast of Saiyuki or Monkey belong to me. They all belong to their respective owners. Only King Slaard, Slintha and her brother belong to me and they may not be used without prior permission.

Rating: PG13

Warnings: Language and a small amount of Gojyo crudeness. Also a voice that makes Cacofonix sound like a veritable angel (even if the forest creatures don't run for their lives :-P )

Pairings: None. Only hinted at from time to time.

* * *

Distorted Mirror

Pt 12

"Any other kappa would have succumbed to my electrical attacks much sooner," he poked his foot into the unconscious Gojyo's side, none too gently, "I wonder why this one was able to withstand my attack for so long without quite losing consciousness. It's just not normal.

Slintha stared down at Gojyo for a moment, "You're right, that is unusual." She said as she bent down and licked Gojyo's cheek. Suddenly she looked up at her brother, eyes wide with a delighted surprise. Slintha then grinned. "He isn't a full blooded kappa, I also taste human within his skin. A most unusual combination that should prove to be an interesting meal."

"Eating an ero-kappa like _that_, you'll only end up with food poisoning," Sanzo said savagely, "or at the very least, indigestion!"

Slintha only laughed as Sanzo added in disgust, "Why am I insulting _him_ at a time like this? At least that kappa doesn't have a bondage fetish… that I know of."

It was as Sanzo began speaking that Tripitaka began to wake. "Bon… dage fetish?" the priest asked slowly, an expression of horror covering his features.

"Yes!" Sanzo growled as he yanked furiously at the short chains holding him against the cave wall. Tripitaka also gave a small futile struggle against his bonds, before quickly giving up and plastering a peaceful expression over his face. Sanzo briefly glanced at the other priest and muttered "Weak!" before continuing his struggle.

Tripitaka looked calmly at Sanzo, "If it is the Buddha's will, we will be freed. You are also a Buddhist priest, you shouldn't be afraid."

"Who the _hell_ ever said I was afraid!" Sanzo snapped angrily, "I'm _pissed off_ at all the incompetent _morons_!" The fuming monk tried to kick out at Gojyo but luckily for the unconscious kappa, he was out of Sanzo's reach. Sanzo ceased his futile struggle and turned a death glare onto the sibling eel monsters before starting to verbally abuse them. Slintha looked mildly amused but her more impatient, irritable brother was getting ever more annoyed with each word out of the irate monk's mouth. Finally he snapped and launched a savage electrified punch at Sanzo's unprotected face.

"_Brother_!" Slintha yelled in admonishment. "_Stop_!"

Her brother wasn't able to pull back on the punch in time but he did manage to scale down the current contained within his fist before he connected it with Sanzo's face. The punch actually succeeded in shutting the monk up, for all of thirty seconds that is.

Slintha turned to her brother, concealing her fury within a calm tone, "Brother, do not strike him again lest we lose our heads also."

Her twin hesitated, matching Sanzo's fierce glare with one of his own before reluctantly facing her, "I cannot tolerate this disgusting human's insolence much more sister."

"Then leave," she replied smoothly, "I can easily keep an eye on them. After all, they aren't going anywhere are they?"

She glanced at Sanzo and Tripitaka, laughing lightly before adding with a happy smile, "At least they wont be going anywhere before daybreak!"

As her brother left, Slintha started going through the stores they had found belonging to the previous occupant of the cave, gathering what she needed for use in preparing the next day's meal. As she worked, she began to hum happily, tuning out Sanzo's furious voice.

* * *

Hakkai pulled the jeep to a stop just outside of a densely wooded forest. He sighed, "Difficult…" He turned to his passengers and explained. "We can't drive any further, we'll have to continue on foot. From what I saw, the lightening was somewhere in this direction but since I don't know the exact location I suggest that we split into pairs to search." The other three nodded in agreement. "If you find any sign of our friends, find a way to signal from the sky. I will send up a small ball of ki if Goku and I find anything."

"Righto!" Monkey acknowledged, happy to finally be doing something other than just sitting in the jeep again. "Let's go pig!"

"You're being _rude_ again!" Pigsy wailed, fading as he ran after Monkey.

"Which way do we go now?" Goku asked Hakkai in a subdued tone.

The healer smiled kindly down at his younger friend, "I think we should go in whichever direction you feel is right Goku."

"R… really?" Goku asked incredulously, staring up at Hakkai in concern that maybe the healer had lost his mind.

"Yes," Hakkai confirmed, "which way do you think we should go."

"Uhm…" Goku looked uncertainly at the surrounding trees ahead of the pair before finally coming to a sudden decision. "How about this way?" he asked, pointing slightly to the left.

"This way it is then." Hakkai replied in relief as he ran after the swiftly moving youth with Hakuryu flying just behind him. Hakkai knew that sometimes Sanzo could 'hear' Goku within his mind and was hoping that Goku would be able to use that connection to home in on Sanzo. However, he also realized that if he explained his idea to Goku then the boy would be so hesitant in trying to 'pick up' on his mentor that it probably wouldn't work.

* * *

Back in town, Sandy was feeling very ashamed of himself. Monkey's cries of "coward" and "sissy" were echoing through his head and Sandy could no longer block them out. 'If I go,' Sandy thought miserably, 'I'll be completely useless to my brothers. They just don't know the true terror of eels. Eels aren't even people! They love to hurt others and cause pain…'

'And as for their favourite food?' Sandy shivered in fear, 'There is nothing I can do to help. But… but the master needs me. _No_! Monkey is enough, after all, he _always_ comes to the rescue.'

The fish spirit sighed to himself, pacing around the room that he and Pigsy had been sharing, agonizing over the choice he was trying to make. Finally, he reached his decision and ran outside to saddle up Yuu-Loong. "Lets go, Yuu-Loong before I loose my nerve. If I change my mind, _please_ don't let us turn back."

Yuu-Loong answered with a nod and a soft whinny as he galloped in the direction that Hakkai had driven off in three quarters of an hour previously.

* * *

Sometime later, Gojyo woke up groggily to a stinking headache. "Man… _what_ was I drinking last night? Feels like I've been run over by Hakuryu." He was so bruised and stiff from pain that he didn't even try to move yet. He didn't even seem to realize that he was in a sitting position, let alone chained to a rock face.

"You baka!" Sanzo snapped, "Wake up properly! What the _hell_ kind of a rescue was this anyway?"

"Huh?" Gojyo, with much effort, managed to turn his head to look through blurred eyes at Sanzo. He then realized he was sitting up, hands above his head as he tried to move, "What the…" Gojyo looked up at the extremely short chains binding him and groaned.

"Oh no! Now I remember, two of those youkai sneak attacked us."

Sanzo rolled his eyes, "Nice to see a brilliant mind isn't lost on _you_, isn't it?" he asked sarcastically.

The kappa winced at the raised voice and ignored Sanzo's remark. "I came to before anyone else and noticed the two of you were missing so I ran outside to find you. I saw the two youkai running out of town carrying you both and so I followed."

"Who asked you to rescue us?" Sanzo sneered.

"Oh, I figured maybe Tripitaka would appreciate the help, god knows you wouldn't!"

"Some help!" Sanzo snorted derisively, his hands twitching in response to his desperate need to hit the stupid kappa.

"I don't see you doing much better Sanzo-sama." Gojyo replied smoothly.

Sanzo was beginning to twitch more when Tripitaka cried out, pleading, "Please, stop fighting you two!"

Sanzo and Gojyo were quiet for a moment as Gojyo backed down and Sanzo glared at Tripitaka. Then Gojyo continued, his expression shifting and becoming worried. "I lost sight of the youkai in the forest but managed to eventually find them again. Well, it turns out one of them found me first... I just hope Hakkai and the others are okay."

"Of course they are. I'd be more worried about yourself if I were you!" Sanzo retorted sourly.

"Besides being chained to a rock face, why?" Gojyo asked lightly, his tone entirely put on.

"You shouldn't worry too much, little water sprite." A sweet voice interrupted merrily, "You are going to be a very important guest at tomorrow, or rather today's main meal." Slintha laughed happily and started singing in a slightly off key voice.

"Water sprite, oh water sprite, Delicious little water sprite, How shall I cook you, cook you shall I how? Cutlets? Sashimi? Itty, bitty pieces? So many choices, so many ways. Water sprite, oh water sprite, Delicious little water sprite."

"Water sprite, oh water sprite, Yummy little water sprite, How shall I marinate? What kind of sauce? Ginger or garlic, maybe even chocolate? Water sprite, oh, water sprite, Yummy little water sprite."

"Water sprite, oh water sprite, Luscious little water sprite, How shall we eat you? How shall I serve you? Buffet? Platter? Maybe with chips! Water sprite, oh, water sprite, Luscious little water sprite."

In between the verses of her song, Slintha snuck a look at her captive audience and was delighted to see their reactions to her singing. Tripitaka, their true target and the reason for their presence in this strange world, was looking sick as if he might throw up at any time. The other priest, the one who had the bad attitude and foul mouth that even sailors would probably be ashamed of looked a little shocked, though he was obviously trying to hide his reaction. In her opinion, he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Slintha looked a little more closely at the blonde, 'Strange,' she thought, 'he seems to have developed some kind of twitch. I do hope its not some kind of allergic reaction or disease, that could put a crimp in the King's future dinner plans.' Finally, she turned her glance onto the red eyed, red haired kappa, deliberately making it obvious that she was watching him as she sang the second verse to her song. His jaw hung low and his eyes seemed to be bulging but he wasn't moving a muscle, he barely even seemed to be breathing. In fact, her next meal was so still that if she hadn't known better, Slintha might have thought he had fainted with his eyes still open. However under her direct scrutiny, he seemed to almost be gathering his wits again. Within her head, Slintha laughed, turning to continue with what she had been doing before Gojyo had woken up as she started singing the third verse.

As the song finished, the three captives heard a giggle come from the eel woman. That sound was the one that finally broke Gojyo from his stupor and despite the lingering stiffness and pain from his last battle, he started struggling violently against the chains holding him in place.

Slintha smiled to herself as she heard the rattling from the chains and started humming her tune over. Loudly!

Gojyo shot an almost terrified look at Sanzo, "This woman is out of her _fucking mind_! We have to get out of here. _Now_! She _can't _even sing in _tune_!"

Slintha laughed with delight, how she loved tormenting her dinner. For some reason, fear seemed to bring the flavour out more, plus it was fun. She walked over to him slowly, enjoying every moment of her approach. Standing beside him where he would have trouble kicking at her, she bent down and cupped his jaw, turning his head from side to side. Slintha noted with amusement how he fought against her, trying to keep his head facing directly forward. "Well, well! It seems as though dinner is a little stiff, maybe some tenderizing is in order." She smiled broadly as she placed her hands on his arm and leg at just the right spot. Gojyo cried out in pain as she sent a jolt of electricity through his muscles before moving her hands elsewhere on his body and repeating the process.

Tripitaka finally found his voice. He had had enough! He looked at Slintha with anger and disgust, "Leave Gojyo alone!" he demanded. "He has done nothing to deserve this kind of torture. If you so feel the need to treat someone with this kind of cruelty, then use me to vent your frustration on!" To Tripitaka's surprise, Slintha backed away from Gojyo, obviously upset.

"Now you've done it!" she wailed, "You… you… horrible priest you!"

Gojyo breathed in silent relief as it finally registered that Slintha had stopped 'tenderizing' him. '_Kuso_!' he thought painfully, 'this woman is unstable!'

"Why did you have to go and do that?" Slintha demanded, tears in her eyes.

"Snap at you for hurting Gojyo?" Tripitaka asked puzzled. "Why do you _think_?"

"NO! Not that! Why did you have to go and give him a name?" she asked mournfully, "My brother says once they have a name, they become a pet! You _can't_ eat pets!"

Gojyo looked up at Slintha, feeling heavily insulted, "I am _nobody's_ pet!" he snapped angrily. Vaguely he realized how Goku must feel whenever he referred to the saru as being Sanzo's pet. "I'm a person you slimy eel!" unconsciously, he echoed Sandy's feelings towards the creatures.

Slintha just stared at her victim for a moment and a smile slowly spread across her face. "Good thing I am not my brother then, isn't it? Pets mean _nothing_ to me." She laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound and then, to Gojyo's horror, she started singing again.

"I'm going to eat you little kappa, I'm going to eat you little kappa, 'Cause I like eating kappa!"

The said kappa retorted, "While I have _never_ minded the thought of being eaten, I never meant it quite so literally!"

Slintha kept smiling as she circled him, singing the song over once again, sparks flying towards him from her body. When she finished singing, her smile dropped from her face and she snarled, "This is for the slimy remark!" The sparks became an arc and shot out at Gojyo. For a brief time, he screamed and writhed. Tripitaka averted his eyes, he just couldn't watch anymore of this. Gojyo finally fell silent as he lost consciousness once more.

"I will kill you for that!" Sanzo promised in a low, flat voice.

Slintha laughed, "I highly doubt that little priest. Now, where was I? Oh yes. I was trying to find the last ingredient that I need for my culinary specialty, 'Kappa Delight'. Only there appears to be no garlic here. Our former host doesn't seem to have kept a very well stocked larder. Oh well, at least he was delicious, even if he wasn't kappa."

Tripitaka was sick. "You… you're disgusting!" he choked out.

"Thank you priest. Your words of praise make me very happy. Oh, by the way," Slintha looked hard at Sanzo, "_any_ more words out of _you_ will mean trouble for my 'pet'. I may not be allowed to harm the two of you but I can make up for it on dear Gojyo. Now to find that useless brother of mine so that he can watch you while I raid the town for some fresh garlic."

"Just wonderful!" Sanzo said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "We get to exchange one sadistic, psychotic hag for her sadistic, psychotic hentai brother!"

Slintha glared daggers at Sanzo, "Just wait till my pet wakes again. I know his pain threshold now, he wont go to sleep quite so easily next time." She laughed as she walked out of the cave chamber singing her songs again.

To be continued

* * *

A/N:Sorry this chapter is a little shorter but I thought I had better break at this point since after this it would have been hard to find a good breaking point :-) That and I was tired, heck, still am. I was typing this up till almost one in the morning and didn't go to bed till 2.30am when I had to be up at 5.15...

That first song is meant to be really bad, not that I could write any decent song lyrics if my life depended on it anyway :-)

The second song is actually a slightly reworded song from a Red Dwarf episode (GrantNaylor please forgive me for butchering Cat's song)

ARRGH! I tried to put each line of the songs on a new line without starting a new paragraph for it and stupid, stupid quick edit would go and put them back together again everytime... I even tried the simple html that the document manager mentioned and _still_ the same thing so please exceuse me while I scream a little in frustration... AARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!

Now that my venting frustration is over, (breathes deeply)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed :-) I really appreciate it

OptiMoose: Thanks :-) You can ask that question if you like, I don't mind but it ain't gonna happen, after all, this fic is only a PG13 rating :-) Sorry!

Me-Nuriko: The boys in chain are just what? Hmm? (grins) Well, I think Slintha is planning on giving eating Gojyo a very good try somehow.

Koinu-Chan: Thanks for both the comment and the cookie! Now I just gotta stop Pigsy from trying to eat it first… Will try and update a little sooner next time, I just ran into some… technical difficulties this time…

Diva-Urd: Sorry for not getting this up last night like I said I would but I had computer problems and by the time it was all sorted out it was almost midnight and just too late. I'm glad you are enjoying it though :-)

Tora Macaw: Ah yes, the rallying cry of the villagers after Monkey's blood! :-P I so love that episode. If you remember the rough version of this, then I'm sure you can see the difference, even though I know you only read bits and pieces before… and so long ago too… you have a better memory than me.


	13. Distorted Mirror pt 13

Title: Distorted Mirror

Author: Zelgadis55

Series: Saiyuki and Monkey

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: The character from Saiyuki and Monkey do not belong to me, a fact that will haunt me to my dying days… well, maybe about Saiyuki anyway, Monkey I enjoy and have a good laugh at the dubs but I'm not so worried about that :-P Slaard, Slintha and her brother do belong to me however and any use of these characters needs permission.

Pairings: None, while this story may have hintings, it is _not_ a yaoi or shounen ai fic.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my mum, who gave me an idea almost 20 years before I even thought of writing this story. I bet she never would have realized that I would take to heart a line of bull she once told me to satisfy my little 6 – 8 year old questioning and remember it to this day. :-)

* * *

Distorted Mirror

Pt 13

Outside in the forest, Goku was hesitating at the edge of a riverbank. He just wasn't sure which way to go anymore. His hesitation gave Hakkai a much-needed breather, he had used too much energy over the last couple of days and he hadn't had a real chance to replenish any of it. Frankly, Hakkai was tired.

"Don't try to think about which way to go Goku, which way _feels_ right?"

"Umm, I don't know Hakkai, maybe you should choose. I haven't done a very good job of finding Sanzo." Goku replied hanging his head in misery.

Hakkai closed his eyes before smiling reassuringly towards his younger friend. "You're doing fine, Goku. Just close your eyes."

Goku suddenly raised his head, looking at Hakkai in surprise, "Close my eyes? Why?"

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Just close them, relax and think of Sanzo." Hakkai waited a few moments, opening his eyes to watch Goku. Goku finally seemed to relax slightly. "Now Goku, which way?"

Goku's eyes snapped open and he pointed, "That way!" he said confidently and the two of them ran in the direction that the youth indicated.

- - -

Slintha had talked her brother into watching Sanzo, Tripitaka and Gojyo so she could go raid the town for the ingredients that she needed and was now currently running through the forest. As she ran, she suddenly ran into something moving in the opposite direction to her.

"Taitaitaitaitai! That hurt!" Monkey swore. He looked at what or rather who he had just crashed into, "_You_!" he accused, jumping back and into a defensive stance as he did.

"Eeep!" Slintha exclaimed, almost mocking in her response. "This isn't good. Fighting you will make me late in getting our meal ready. Do you know how long a good meal takes to prepare, especially when the ingredients are fresh? Do you mind skipping the obligatory fight? I still need to obtain a couple of things." The eel woman tried to run around the monkey king but as she did, he reached out and grabbed the collar of her dress. Slintha struggled a little and managed to slip out of Monkey's grasp rather easily.

"Excuse me!" she called cheerfully and began her race towards town once more. She skidded to a sudden stop after only a few meters when she realized that she was about to run into something, or rather someone else, judging by the great hulking shape that stepped swiftly in front of her.

"Not so fast!" Pigsy said with a kind of menace within his voice as he brandished his muck rake threateningly. "We have a few questions that we want to beat out of you."

Slintha stepped back half a step, fighting back a sigh of annoyance that she didn't want seen or heard.

Then Pigsy grinned in sudden recognition, sniffing the air with delight. "Oh! That wonderful smell of laydyyyy!" he cried in a singsong tone.

"Oi! Stupid pig! She's the enemy, not someone to grope and slobber over!" Monkey called out in annoyance over his friend's antics.

"I do not slobber!" Pigsy retorted, "But, I wouldn't mind a kiss." he added lecherously.

To Slintha's amusement, Monkey made a disgusted noise. 'I could take advantage of this.' She thought with a silent laugh. "Well, handsome, I wouldn't mind a kiss either. You'll find my kisses to be rather… electrifying." Slintha advanced on Pigsy seductively.

"Ooh! Monkey, did you hear that? She said handsome." Pigsy exclaimed excitedly, reaching out for Slintha and taking her into his arms.

"Back away from the swine and face _me_." Monkey demanded with a growl, but Pigsy and Slintha were already kissing, their bodies aglow in the dark of the night time forest.

After several seconds of ecstasy, Pigsy slid to the ground unconscious but with a happy smile plastered on his face. Slintha purred to Monkey, "How about it, little monkey king? Would you also like a kiss? Your friend here," she gestured to Pigsy, "can certainly vouch for the fact that it is a wonderful way to go down."

"I don't want your KISSES!!!" Monkey roared in fury as he rushed the eel woman, magic wishing staff held high in an attack pose.

Slintha giggled, "Well then, it looks as though I have no choice." She drew out a long metal fighting staff from seemingly nowhere and electrified it. Slintha then met Monkey head on, using her staff to defend against Monkey's crashing blows.

Every time their weapons came into contact, electricity would course from the eel's staff to Monkey's, making the fight into a rather shocking experience. Monkey learnt quickly to avoid her charged weapon but that made it difficult for him to fight her seriously. He knew if he got shocked too many times or by anything large then he would be in trouble. Besides all that, he had had enough of being electrocuted in the last two days.

"Where are Tripitaka and Sanzo?" he demanded loudly in between dodging Slintha's attacks and trying to slip in a few of his own. "Tell me and I wont be forced to kill you!"

He managed to sweep his magic wishing staff in behind her knees, knocking her to the ground. She grinned up at him as she conducted electricity along his staff from the simple contact with her body. "That's circular logic little chimp. If I tell you what you want to know, you wont need me, if I don't tell you, then you will kill me. Please tell me, if you did kill me, then who would tell you what you need to know?" she asked in a merry voice, mocking him.

"Either way, you would probably still be too late to save Tripitaka or Sanzo. As for the little water sprite, well, yum, yum. I can hardly wait for my next meal." Slintha smacked her lips at the thought before suddenly looking worried, "But, without my final ingredient which I need from town, he wont turn out properly." She sighed.

"Unless you're going to tell me what I want to know, then be silent!" Monkey growled angrily.

She ignored his threat, continuing as if he had never spoken. "Have you ever tried water sprite?" Slintha asked curiously with a nasty grin. "It's quite delicious!"

"You sick and twisted light bulb!" Monkey yelled in disgust, dodging her as she jumped to her feet and attacked him.

Unfortunately, while Monkey was unnaturally fast, so was Slintha. All this dodging wasn't getting him anywhere, he had to think of something, fast! Monkey jumped backwards and reached into his tunic, wincing as he pulled a small clump of chest hair out. As he had numerous times before, he brought the hairs near his mouth and blew on them, performing a quick and simple spell. Like before, a small group of magical clone warriors sprung to life, six of them and as one, they moved in on Slintha to attack.

Slintha's eyes widened in fear as she realized the odds had changed and were no longer in her favour. However, she quickly discovered that the mini-monkeys were easy to dispatch, though her discovery was too late.

Monkey took advantage of her distraction and used the opportunity his body hair had been sacrificed to create. He was able to move in close enough to bring his magic wishing staff crashing down onto her head, knocking the woman unconscious. Monkey pulled out one more hair from within his clothing and used another, different transformation spell upon it. His chest hair became a decent length of rope, which he used to tie Slintha to a nearby tree with. "You just stay there, nice and safe till I come back firefly."

The monkey king then strolled over to where Pigsy lay and lightly kicked him. When the pig spirit didn't stir, Monkey kicked him again, harder but Pigsy still wouldn't awaken. "Lazy swine!" Monkey swore to himself. He then turned and continued along the route that he had seen Slintha come from, reasoning that it would lead him to where his master and the others were being held.

- - -

Sandy, riding Yuu-Loong, reached the edge of the forest. The fish spirit was fidgeting and beginning to freak out at the thought of entering that dark forest and possibly running into that which he hated more than anything else, eels. "Lets go back! I don't want to go in there," he wailed, "there are eels in that forest!"

Yuu-Loong snorted in annoyance, he was afraid too but he wasn't going to let his fear stop him from doing what he needed to do. Tripitaka was his first priority after all.

"Stop!" Sandy cried out, "Please…"

Yuu-Loong shook his head, his mane flying and continued his gallop into the woods.

- - -

Back in the cave, Sanzo was extremely pissed off and taking it out on Slintha's brother. The eel was having an exceptionally hard time trying to hold his temper to avoid lashing out back at the monk.

"You bottom dwelling scum sucker!" Sanzo sneered furiously. "You're a coward who can only effectively deal with an enemy by trickery! It's no wonder that you hide behind your twisted sister's skirt!" he added in disgust.

It was too much for the eel, he had been listening to Sanzo's verbal barrage for close to half an hour now, trembling with the effort to remember that he wasn't supposed to do anything to either priest. Now though, he couldn't take any more, no matter how much Slintha had warned him when he took over watching the captives. "That's _it_! I've had _enough_ of your mouth!" He yelled angrily, the fury twisting his features. "How _dare_ you insult my precious sister, she's worth a hundred of the likes of you!" He gave in to his desire and let fly with an electrified punch towards Sanzo. It never connected however because he was suddenly doubled up in agony and falling to the floor moaning.

Tripitaka was appalled, "How… could you Sanzo?" He asked in shock, though considering events in the last couple of days, the priest shouldn't really have been surprised. "You're supposed to be a holy priest, priests do _not_ use violence! How could you just kick him like that? Aren't you ashamed?"

"Not really." Sanzo answered easily, an unpleasant look distorting his face.

"You're… you're… oh, words do not begin to cover it! You are one of the highest-ranking priests there is… and you're behaviour! It's disgusting!" Tripitaka snapped. "I've seen you! You're supposed to be this world's version of me and yet you're… you… you commit so many sins, unforgivable ones. You're violent and you kill! Priests do _not_ kill, ever!"

"This one does." Sanzo replied simply with an icy calm that belied his earlier disposition.

If it were possible, Tripitaka would have looked even more horrified than before. "Your violent nature makes Monkey look like a saint in comparison! How could you behave this way?"

"At least," Sanzo now was scowling due to Tripitaka's continued accusations, "I am who I am. I don't pretend to be someone or something that I'm not!"

"Wha… what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Tripitaka asked defensively, somewhat taken aback by Sanzo's sudden switch in the argument.

Neither of them noticed Gojyo beginning to stir, so intent were they on their argument. They also didn't notice that the eel had managed to crawl out of Sanzo's range and though he was unable to pull himself to his feet, he was however casting a murderous glare in Sanzo's direction.

"As if you don't know. I was under the impression that in your time, female priest were forbidden. Women not even allowed to stay in the temples." Sanzo's scowl deepened, "And yet, here _you_ are, pretending to be a man."

Gojyo's eyes snapped wide in shock.

"Don't… don't be ridiculous!" Tripitaka tersely denied. "What in the seven hells makes you think I am a woman?"

"I wonder!" Sanzo replied sarcastically. "Maybe it's the way you walk, talk, act and of course the way you look."

Sanzo paused as Tripitaka drew back a little, obviously trying to find the words to deny his accusation. Sanzo smiled slightly, an act that did nothing to reassure his fellow captives, "You weren't exactly worried about the possibility of Monkey changing you into a woman, you only worried about the hair. Why _should_ you worry when it is already a fact!"

"Tripitaka is a… woman." Gojyo muttered weakly. "How could I have missed that one? But, it explains a lot."

Tripitaka opened her mouth to protest and then sighed in defeat. "You are right Sanzo, I am a woman." She said softly. "The deception wasn't my doing though, not at first. The pretense began when the abbot at my temple found me floating abandoned in a river. If… if he didn't take me in, I would not have survived. The only way he _could_ take me in was by telling all the others in the temple that the child he found was male. He… over the years, it became impossible to admit the truth. However, not long after I left the temple to find my birth mother, the Goddess of Mercy, Kuan-Yin, chose me to go on the journey to fetch the scriptures from India. She appeared to me in male manifestation and obviously did not care what I was. I was who she desired for the quest."

Tripitaka paused, looked at Sanzo and the still bugged out Gojyo and said sadly, "The others, they do not know the truth, they cannot know the truth. If Pigsy found out, he would never leave me alone."

Sanzo snorted, "It's probably best that they don't know but I wouldn't be surprised if Monkey knows. He doesn't seem to miss much, unlike Goku. Why else would he offer to 'change' you?"

Tripitaka smiled, "You are probably correct about Monkey. He is the type who would find hinting at the truth to be funny." Her expression turned imploring as she looked from Sanzo to Gojyo, "Please! Don't tell anyone my secret. If it got out, many would suffer, they would not let me help them."

Sanzo shrugged, now beginning to look bored, "It's not my business anyway."

Gojyo also shrugged but with a painful wince, "As far as I'm concerned, all this is just a bad dream brought on by shock therapy. I'm not in the habit of letting people know about my dreams."

"Thank you." Tripitaka said gratefully, much relief filling her voice.

"Who cares?" Slintha's brother snarled, "All three of you will soon be dead anyway. The kappa, I leave for my sweet sister, Tripitaka for my king and since he is really a she, King Slaard may even have a little fun with her before killing her but you, _you_ I will take pleasure in breaking!"

The blonde monk looked at the eel with complete disdain, "I thought you had slithered back to your hole." His expression hardened, "You _should_ have!"

- - -

Goku and Hakkai had been running for some time now when Goku suddenly cried out, "Hakkai! Look!" He pointed excitedly towards a recently fallen tree. The stump was clearly charred, even in the dark.

Hakkai felt his heart beat faster with sudden excitement as he realized that there had been a fight here. He created a small ki energy ball for light when he reached the tree so that he could take a closer look. His heart leapt into his throat at the sight. "Goku!" Hakkai pointed, "Gojyo has been here." He picked up Gojyo's fallen shakujou.

Goku came closer, "He wouldn't leave shakujou laying around, do you think he's alright?"

The healer looked around the area intently, "Well, there is no body, so I hope so."

Goku watched Hakkai for a moment before further looking around. Nearby, he saw a small dark opening leading into some rocks and breathed. "I bet Sanzo is in there."

Hakkai looked in the direction that Goku indicated, "I agree," He answered, much more calmly than he felt, "lets check it out." He concentrated slightly and sent his ki ball high into the air to show his and Goku's location to the other two.

Neither Hakkai nor Goku worried about being too careful as they ran for the cave entrance. Most of the night had passed during their search and they both knew that if their friends were still alive, they probably wouldn't be for much longer.

"_Sanzouuu_!" Goku called at the top of his voice, "_Where are you_?"

Hakkai didn't bother admonishing the youth because he himself understood just how the little monkey-like boy felt. Sanzo had saved Goku just a few years ago from a lonely existence shut way and isolated within a mountain and Goku, as a result, couldn't stand being parted from Sanzo for too long. They had a connection that ran beyond words, even if the ill-tempered monk wasn't willing to admit it. In many ways, Hakkai felt similarly toward the hanyou water sprite.

Hakkai's sister and his love, had killed herself when he tried rescuing her from a clan of youkai. Hakkai had mercilessly slaughtered a thousand of them in his rescue attempt but all his efforts had failed. In return for his misdeeds, he had become a youkai and had been badly injured in the process. Wanting nothing more than to die, Hakkai had wandered till he fell, till he had been found by a certain red haired kappa, unconscious in the rain. Gojyo had taken him in and looked after his injuries, both physical and mental. It had taken a long time to recover but without Gojyo's support Hakkai knew that he wouldn't still have been in this world. So yes, he could definitely understand how Goku felt.

As the two companions reached the cave's entrance, a bolt of electrical energy flew their way. So sudden was the blast that they barely avoided fatal injury. 'This is definitely the place.' Hakkai thought elated.

"Sumimasen," Hakkai called in a cheery sounding voice, "we are looking for some friend's of ours. Is it possible that you could help us?"

"Yes, its possible that I could help you, to the other world that is!" Out into the open stepped a figure, wrapped in the shadows of the early morning. "I am King Slaard and it is my decree that you will both die for daring to protect that holy fool Tripitaka! I went easy on you all before but you didn't take your final chance at life so now you shall forfeit it!"

Hakkai raised his eyebrows and smiled at Goku, "Well, this youkai appears to be quite pompous, wouldn't you agree?" Without waiting for Goku's reply, he continued, "He should be pretty easy to deal with in that case. Goku?"

"Yeah?"

"He's all yours. Try to distract him while Hakuryu and I get inside the cave."

A flurry of emotions crossed the youth's face. He was excited at the prospect of battle, especially against one who had dared take Sanzo but he was also worried and wanted nothing more than to get past Slaard to help search for his sun.

"Alright." He answered, a trace of dejection within his voice. Goku then turned and summoned nyoi-bo as Hakkai and Hakuryu disappeared to slip around the edge of the battlefield and into the cave. The boy ran at Slaard only be intercepted by an oncoming energy bolt. Even though it hurt like hell and threw him to the ground, Goku didn't care, he just shrugged it off, jumped back to his feet and restarted his attack.

Slaard didn't notice that Goku had gotten back on his feet. After all, who else would have gotten up after a vicious attack like the one he had just used on the boy. Besides, he had noticed that Hakkai and the little flying dragon were trying to sneak behind him and into the caves he and his two subjects had taken over. The eel king sneered and was about to unleash yet another electrical attack, this time on the two that thought they could get by him when he heard Goku yelling behind him. Slaard turned in surprise only to have Goku's nyoi-bo slam into him and to find himself eating dirt. Hakkai gratefully smiled at his friend and disappeared into the cave, Hakuryu close behind.

The eel king snarled, revealing sharp, pointy teeth and tried to bite the teen when he got too close. Luckily, Goku noticed and was able get out the way, avoiding the attack.

"If you're hungry, why are you fighting me? Besides, biting in a fight? That's just not right. Only losers use dirty moves like that!" Goku admonished in irritation.

"You _dare_ call King Slaard a loser, you pathetic little chimp?" Slaard snarled, annoyed at the fact that Goku was talking back to him.

"Don't you mean, King Mud, ruler of Muddy Acres?" Monkey's voice called from right behind Goku, a cheeky grin on his face.

Goku beamed in delight as Monkey joined him, "Where's Pigsy?"

Monkey snorted, exasperation filling his voice. "That swine fell victim to his own lust, again! He's sleeping it off."

Goku paused in his battle to stare at Monkey, which only resulted in Slaard managing to strike Goku with a charged kick, only just missing his groin. Goku recovered quickly and snapped, "You just can't play nice can you? Well, neither will I then!" He relentlessly struck out at Slaard with a flurry of attacks using nyoi-bo, only to have Monkey interrupt.

"Don't kill him or we'll never find our way home." Monkey said hurriedly.

Goku paused once more, caught between his desire to get back at Slaard for everything he had done and leaving him in one piece. After a brief moment in which he got his battle lust back under control, Goku sighed. "You deal with him then. This jerk makes me sick with the way he fights."

Monkey grinned and cracked his knuckles in anticipation, "Oh, I'll deal with him alright." Then he yelled in anger, "Instead of killing him, I'll make him wish I _had_ killed him!"

Goku blinked, sure, he liked to fight and while he didn't enjoy killing he would kill when he needed to but making someone suffer? Deliberately? Well, that was a prospect he didn't like the sound of, at least not when he was in control of himself. He had heard from Gojyo on previous occasions that while he was in his true form, Seiten Taisei, he seemed to enjoy hurting people, even his friends. Goku couldn't really understand that feeling though since he didn't normally feel that way and he certainly never remembered what happened when he went ape. He had seen the results of his rampages at different times and he hated it. "Don't hurt him to the point where you end up feeling bad about it. Trust me," Goku added in small voice, "it's not worth it Monkey."

Monkey glanced at Goku for a moment before grinning at the youth. "Get in there, I'll follow shortly.

Goku looked gratefully back at Monkey and nodded, happy to be able to go find his sun and then he ran inside shouting Sanzo's name repeatedly.

To be continued

* * *

A/N

Sumimasen – Excuse me or sorry

Thank goodness, no longer have to concentrate on making sure I refer to Tripitaka as he instead of she… Heh! Well, Tripitaka is not female in 'Monkey' cannon but you will have to excuse me for that since the reason she gave Sanzo for her deception is one I have believed for most of my life. (grins) Thank you mum! It is true however, that the role of Tripitaka or rather Sanzo in the Japanese version, was played by a woman. In the dub, Tripitaka's voice is unmistakably female and in certain scenes where Tripitaka is tied up and on her back… well, you can certainly see that she _is_ female. In the original legend, she is definitely a he. It is interesting to note however, that since 'Monkey', (I don't know what the original Japanese name for this series is…) the role of Sanzo has traditionally been played by a woman. That is something that 'Love Hina' fans will know from one episode of that series.

While I do not have an exact chapter count as yet, from what is left of my handwritten draft, there will only be another 2 probably 3 chapters till the end.

Thank you to those who reviewed

Diva-Urd: Thank you :-) The 'she can't even sing in tune' part of that line was a last minute add in (grins)

Me-Nuriko: Nuh, I can't see Sanzo saying that while Gojyo was conscious. That would probably be too close to admitting feelings of friendship for our twisted priest's own comfort.


	14. Distorted Mirror pt 14

Title: Distorted Mirror

Author: Zelgadis55

Series: Saiyuki and Monkey

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: The character from Saiyuki and Monkey do not belong to me, a fact that will haunt me to my dying days… well, maybe about Saiyuki anyway, Monkey I enjoy and have a good laugh at the dubs but I'm not so worried about that :-P Slaard, Slintha and her brother do belong to me however and any use of these characters needs permission.

Pairings: None, while this story may have hintings, it is _not_ a yaoi or shounen ai fic.

* * *

Distorted Mirror

Pt 14

The eel laughed, "That's rich! A mere human, threatening _me_?" He started to build up a large charge, watching his hands as electricity started arcing between them. He smiled nastily at Sanzo who continued to look disdainfully toward him, an act, which only served to further infuriate the eel.

Gojyo's eyes went wide as he saw a small dragon shaped object plough into the infuriated eel, knocking him off balance and into the ground. "Hakuryu!" Gojyo cried out happily, "Where's Hakkai?"

"Right here!" Hakkai called, smiling as usual, even as he ran though the entryway. He made his way to Gojyo, dropping shakujou on the way. The relief at seeing the kappa was strongly evident on his face.

"Get me out of these chains first!" Sanzo demanded irritably.

A slightly embarrassed expression crossed Hakkai's face as he turned to smile at the monk, "Gomen nasai," he then hesitated a moment before adding, "but I think I will have to deal with this eel youkai first."

Sanzo scowled, realising Hakkai was right and Gojyo looked dismayed as the monster attacked Hakkai. Hakkai was obviously tired and it showed. The healer could barely defend against the flurry of kicks and punches coming from his opponent. Luckily Slintha's brother didn't seem inclined to use electrical attacks very often.

"Hakuryu!" Sanzo demanded, "Get the Maten Kyoumon. It's in the corner over there!" Not surprisingly, considering the chains holding his arms above him and to the wall, Sanzo was only just able to point out the said corner.

"Kyuu!" Hakuryu flew over and struggled to pick up the scroll from underneath the items dumped unceremoniously on top of it before flying back to the blonde carrying his load. With a great effort, the little dragon managed to get the Maten Kyoumon to Sanzo's bound hands, where the monk could grab it. Sanzo managed to unroll the scripture and Hakuryu helped Sanzo to get it draped around his shoulders where it belonged. Once done, Hakuryu flapped higher into the air once more, turned around, flew out the entryway of the cave and down the passageway. Finally, Hakuryu saw what he was looking for and what he was looking for saw him.

"Hakuryu!" Goku said, happy to see him, "Where are Sanzo and Hakkai?'

"Kyuu!" Hakuryu turned and flew back the way he had come, Goku chasing close behind.

- - -

Just after Hakuryu had left the cave, Hakkai faltered and his adversary gained the upper hand. The eel's face twisted as he went for a killing blow, Gojyo yelling desperately to his friend, telling Hakkai to move, defend, dodge or just plain do something!

"MAKAI TENJOU!" Sanzo finished chanting and the eel monster was ensnared in dozens of twisting, swirling lengths of scripture that originated at Sanzo's shoulders. Hakkai pulled himself back to his feet and stumbled over to the blonde monk where he released the restraints keeping Sanzo in place. Typically, Sanzo didn't bother to say thanks, he just hurriedly moved over to the corner of the cave where his Maten Kyoumon and other things had been thrown. He picked up his banishing gun from the pile and turned it onto the ensnared youkai.

"_SANZOUUU_!" Goku's voice yelled as he chased the small white dragon into the cave.

Sanzo's face twisted, "I believe I made you a promise." And pulled the trigger.

- - -

"_BROTHER_!" Slintha screamed, falling to the ground in shock and fear. A few minutes previously, she had awoken, tied tightly to a tree. Slintha had easily made short work of slithering free from her Monkey induced bondage. In fact, she had found it amusing that Monkey thought mere rope would hold one such as herself. Like snake monsters, all eels needed to do was wriggle in just the right way to get out or through almost anything. Once free of the tree, Slintha had begun running back to the cave, realizing that Monkey would be heading that way. She had grinned as she ran past the unconscious, still smiling Pigsy. A couple of minutes and a lot of ground later, the eel's world had fallen apart.

As she lay on the ground gasping for breath, she knew, beyond a doubt that her brother, the only person she cared about, was dead. Slintha swore revenge. She knew there was no way that Tripitaka would have been the cause of the foul deed but, she thought, any of the others could quite easily have been responsible. Well, maybe not Monkey. Any other time? Yes! However, he seemed to realize that he needed Slaard, her brother and herself alive. Why else would she have still been alive when it was well known that the monkey king was notorious for finishing off his enemies? The only normal exception to that had been over the last few years when that blasted Buddhist priest made his disciple leave them alive. Yes, they would suffer. _All_ of them! That included her new pet, soon to be 'Kappa Delight', Gojyo.

Face grim, Slintha picked herself off the ground and again began running back towards the cave, thinking about all the various ways she could torture Gojyo, Sanzo and whoever else was there. They would pay dearly! _Nobody_ would get away with defiling the bond that she and her brother had shared.

Finally, she reached the caves. Monkey was there, as was her king. They were desperately fighting, 'Well,' she thought, 'King Slaard is fighting desperately.' King Monkey, the so-called Great Sage, Equal of Heaven, almost looked as though he were playing. Slintha felt disgusted at the apparent weakness of her king. He was more powerful than any of the rest of her people as naturally befitted his station but he was short sighted and he never seemed to be able to fully utilize his power, unlike Slintha herself. Her own brother had never come close to being able to use the kind of power she could. She just chose to play mind games since it amused her. It was so much more satisfying that way, terrorising her victims, especially when they began to despair in their mistaken belief that she was nuts.

Slintha scowled as she ran straight past Monkey and King Slaard, who were both far too busy to pay her any attention. She ran inside and negotiated her way through the caves until she reached the one in which the captives were held. The eel took a deep breath so as to try to keep control of her emotions and prepared herself to fight her brother's murderer.

- - -

Hakkai had now freed Tripitaka and Gojyo from the restraints that had been holding them against the cave wall. He watched with light amusement as Goku tried, unsuccessfully, to tell Sanzo off for killing the youkai from Tripitaka's world while simultaneously expressing his relief that Sanzo was alive and alright. Hakuryu kept circling around the cave in agitation.

Hakkai smiled in relief at his best friend, "What happened to you? Why didn't you wait for us or try to wake me?" he questioned. The healer then took a deep breath to steady his voice. "I was very worried, especially when we found shakujou half buried in a fallen tree."

"I didn't know you cared." Gojyo said a little shakily, smiling as he let his friend help him to his feet. Once up, due to the many electric shocks that the hanyou had endured, he needed Hakkai's support to remain standing. He didn't feel very steady on his own.

The two made their way to where Hakkai had dropped Gojyo's weapon, Gojyo explaining to the healer how he had found his way to the cave and how that S.O.B. had somehow managed to surprise him outside. Before he could finish his story however, Goku appeared in front of the kappa.

"Are you okay?" The saru asked in a small voice.

Gojyo grinned, "Couldn't be better! As soon as we get back to town, I'm gonna go find myself a pretty young nee-chan to celebrate life and freedom with."

Hakkai glanced at Gojyo's face and then chuckled, "You never change, do you?"

"Nope! Never will either!" Gojyo replied cheerfully.

"Everyone and everything changes." Tripitaka said, smiling gently and looking at both Gojyo and Hakkai. "It is the way of life and of the Buddha." She explained.

Gojyo and Hakkai looked a little taken aback by the priest's words and then Gojyo shrugged slightly, turning to face Goku. "Hey, saru! Pick up shakujou for me, will you?" the kappa asked, grinning down at Goku, waiting mischievously for the teen's reaction. He needed to do something to snap Goku back to normal, as the bakazaru still seemed to be a bit down.

As expected, Goku snapped, "Why don't you get it _yourself_, ero-kappa? And don't call me _saru_!"

"Oh that's right, you're not just a saru, you seem to have some pig in you too" Gojyo teased as Hakkai tried not to laugh.

"I do _not_! And even if I did, it's still better than being a perverted cockroach!" Goku yelled, his face becoming awfully close to the kappa's face. It was weird how close their faces became, considering the height difference between the two and the fact that they were both standing.

Sanzo had been watching the exchange with an obvious twitch but at this point, he could take no more. "_Shut up! Both of you!_ Bakazaru, pick up the damned kappa's weapon! I'm getting out of this shit-hole, whether you idiots come or not is up to you!"

Goku seemed to wilt slightly under the irritated monk's verbal barrage and intense glare. He bent down to pick up shakujou, all the while anxiously watching the person he looked up to before handing it to Gojyo. "Take it cockroach!" he said sullenly.

"Tch!" Sanzo swore in annoyance. "Now that the two of you have finished your male bonding ritual, can we leave?" he asked sarcastically.

Gojyo and Goku's jaws dropped. Neither of them had a thing to say in return to Sanzo's comment. Tripitaka appeared stunned as well and as for Hakkai, well, he fell to the floor unable to support Gojyo, let alone himself, since he was laughing so hard.

At Hakkai's laughter, Gojyo wore a betrayed expression. With his best friend on the ground, he was now leaning on shakujou to keep standing.

Sanzo focussed his glare on Hakkai, who was now wiping the corners of his eyes and turned, stalking to the exit of the cavern, Goku meekly following. Tripitaka smiled down at Hakkai and extended a hand, which the healer gratefully accepted. Then they and Gojyo followed Sanzo, Hakkai once again supporting the kappa as they walked.

Just as Sanzo reached the exit, Slintha stepped into it snarling, sharp pointy teeth bared and short angry sparks emanating from her tense body. Gojyo and Hakkai glanced at each other. They hadn't seen anyone looking quite so angry in a long time.

Hakkai felt concerned, was that _actually_ fear he had just seen in Gojyo's eyes, he wondered, watching as the hanyou gripped shakujou a little more tightly.

Slintha's eyes surveyed the occupants of the cave, lingering momentarily on Gojyo before settling their seething fury on Sanzo. "For the murder of my brother, everyone here dies." She hissed savagely.

The whole cave seemed to become electrically charged, everything giving off pops and crackles of energy. A lot of small and medium metallic objects took to rising from their resting positions, supported by the slight magnetic field, which was caused by the charged atmosphere. The lights were buzzing, fading and brightening in time with Slintha's furious breaths.

Sanzo glared at her, "If you'd been smart, you wouldn't have come back. I will keep my promise to you as I did to your psychotic brother." He raised his gun, pointing it straight at her, the weapon held horizontal.

Slintha laughed hollowly and then hissed, "Your threats mean nothing to me, pathetic little priest. The only reason you were able to kill my brother is that, while he is not stupid, he is certainly not renowned for using his brain when he is lost within his emotions. Myself, on the other hand, well, you were safer before you made me angry!"

"You talk too much." Sanzo stated coldly. He pulled the trigger.

As he spoke, Slintha stared straight into the monk's eyes. The smile that crossed her features was enough to make almost anyone shudder. Just as the bullet was about to hit, a surge of energy flashed out. The bullet melted in mid-air and dropped with a wet splat on the ground. Sanzo pulled the trigger another three times in rapid succession with the same result.

Sanzo swore and reloaded his gun. As he was doing so, Slintha transformed into her true form, becoming more like a giant eel than the woman than she had appeared to be. Her electricity surged outwards with her new form and every single light in the cave exploded, showering everybody with pieces of tiny, razor sharp glass. The glass bored its way into any exposed skin with Gojyo and Goku copping the worst of it due to their shorter sleeves.

The eel woman laughed, now much more of a sibilant hissing sound through her sharp, pointed teeth. "Now, just try me! Oh, what fun this is. You can't see me in the dark." Her voice, which didn't sound much like it had previously, hardened. "I, however, have an advantage. I can sense the locations of everyone. You disturb the electrical field, you see." She then sighed, "This will be too easy."

"Hakkai!" Sanzo called, "How about giving us some light?"

"Hai." Hakkai replied, worry evident in his voice.

Gojyo spoke softly in the healer's ear, "You've used too much ki in the last couple of days, haven't you?"

"Hai! You've seen right through me, haven't you?" He laughed a small apprehensive laugh before concentrating and forming a small, very dim energy ball. It wasn't much light but it was better than nothing. 'I do hope this fight is short.' Hakkai thought to himself, sweating from the effort he was current making.

Goku began attacking Slintha as soon as the healer provided the light. Slintha, for the most part, ignored him. Though every time he came into contact with her, he got zapped, "Why don't you fight fairly?" Goku asked.

Slintha snorted, "Where's the fun in that?" The giant eel slapped her tail in Sanzo's direction, hoping to slam him into the rock wall. She tried not to let her frustration show as the monk managed to dodge out of her way. She wasn't prepared to give the human the satisfaction of seeing her annoyance, even though she suspected that he could tell how she felt anyway.

"Well, look at that," Gojyo laughed weakly, "that psycho couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if she tried."

Slintha scowled, she didn't like the fact that dinner was mocking her. "For a main course, you sure have a nerve."

"Main course?" Hakkai asked, his eyes widening a little at the thought.

"Yeah, that's what she believes and since she believes that, then the psychopathic, wannabe worm would probably also believe she is good at serenading a guy." Gojyo answered. Then he snorted, "Well, I have news for _her_!"

"Philistine!" Slintha snapped, bringing her tail crashing down to where Gojyo and Hakkai stood. The two dove frantically out of the way, barely making it. Hakkai could no longer retain the concentration or energy that he needed and his ki light-ball went out, leaving them all in darkness once more. "Lucky you moved or I would have had to eat 'Kappa Pâté' rather than 'Kappa Delight'." She snarled.

Her eyes narrowed, she heard a chanting starting up from Sanzo's direction, 'That can't be good.' She reasoned to herself, then spoke aloud as she made the decision to try and end this quickly, "Well, while fresh kappa tastes much better, I guess I can handle kappa that is a few hours old."

"Eww! You wanna eat that perverted cockroach? That's disgusting, you might catch something." Goku screwed his face up at the thought.

"Cockroach?" Slintha asked in confusion, "Ah, I see, because of his antenna. Well, don't worry little monkey, I'll eat just about anything, including hairless apes such as yourself. It is just that kappa has the best flavour." Everyone heard her smack her lips.

Gojyo made a disgusted sound. 'I can't believe this woman!' he thought, his eyes trying to search through the darkness.

Goku yelled, "Don't call me an ape you…" Goku's voice cut off as he saw the eel's tail coming toward him with almost unbelievable speed. As the tail hit, sparks flew everywhere and the cave shook violently. A crack appeared where it had hit and small stones and rocks started falling from the ceiling.

Gojyo suddenly realised that he could see, there was a small amount of light emanating from Slintha's own body. She was so pissed off by this stage that she was glowing with anger. 'It's now or never,' Gojyo thought, "this woman can't be reasoned with!'

Sanzo's eyes narrowed as he cried out, "MAKKAI TENJOU!" The ends of his scripture seemed to multiply and they rushed out to ensnare the infuriated eel. To Sanzo's disgust, she started struggling and was _actually,_ _somehow_, starting to slip free.

Gojyo noticed her beginning to escape as well and attacked her using shakujou, the crescent shooting out with the chain trailing behind. Gojyo controlled it with a skill borne of much practice, guiding the sharp crescent on its mission. The blade sliced through Slintha, zigzagging through and around her body close to twenty times, despite her wild thrashing and the slamming of her tail repeatedly into the ground and walls of the cavern. Gojyo soon succumbed to the natural electric defence that Slintha's body held, as his weapon became a conductor for the current.

As he fell unconscious to the ground, Slintha breathed her last, muttering, in shock, "My dinner… a worthless half kappa, half human… actually ma…" her body then disintegrated into dust as she followed in her brother's wake. The light originating from her body naturally also dispersed, leaving the cave and everyone else within in total pitch darkness again.

"_Gojyo_!" Hakkai yelled. There was no answer so he called again. "Gojyo! Can you hear me?" The healer had been watching while Gojyo was attacking Slintha and he had started making his way over to help his struggling friend but before he had reached him, Gojyo had won and the light from Slintha disappeared. He had seen where the kappa fell but getting there in the dark was another matter, especially with all the rubble surrounding them and the still falling small rocks disrupting his path.

Hakkai tried to produce another ki ball for light but it fizzled and died before it could even form properly. The healer heard Sanzo swear and thought to himself, 'My sentiments exactly.' "Gojyo, I need you to answer me." However, due to the hanyou's unconscious state, there was still no reply.

Suddenly, there was a soft striking noise and a small light flared up. Hakkai gave a brief smile of relief. He could just make out his friend, he was laying only about three meters away. Goku arrived at the kappa's side just as he did.

"Will he be okay?" Goku asked Hakkai anxiously.

After checking to make sure, Hakkai nodded, "Yes thankfully. I'm sure he will be."

"Tch!" Sanzo said in annoyance as the match almost burnt him and went out. He lit another. "Hurry up! I only have a few matches." He said irritably, wincing slightly as a falling pebble hit his outstretched hand.

Hakkai and Goku picked up their fallen comrade, placing one arm each around their shoulders. They began making their way out, carefully trying to avoid what they could see of the loose rubble on the ground. Tripitaka picked up shakujou and followed them. She made a pained noise as a falling rock hit her on its way down but she kept going.

Hakkai glanced over his shoulder back at her, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," she replied, "but the way these rocks are falling, I do not think that we should take our time in getting outside. That monster really did do some damage."

"Which way?" Sanzo asked. Since he had been unconscious when he was brought in here, he had no idea which direction was the way out of the cave system.

"To the left." Hakkai replied.

- - -

Out in the forest, Yuu–Loong suddenly reared up, throwing Sandy off his back and transforming to his human form.

"What did you do that for?" Sandy complained painfully as he picked himself off the ground.

"I nearly galloped over Pigsy's body." Yuu-Loong answered a little shakily.

"Pigsy's body?" Sandy scrambled worriedly to take a look. He breathed in relief when he saw the pig spirit was breathing. He then noticed the smile on the pig's face, 'What the…' he thought in annoyance, "Oi! Wake up you lazy pig! Our friends are in trouble and all you're doing is sleeping and dreaming about I-don't-want-to-know-what, going by the look of that disgusting smile on your face! Ugh! WAKE UP!" Sandy shook Pigsy violently.

"Uhn… Stop shaking me!" Pigsy whined. His eyes opened, widening in disappointment as he looked at Sandy. "Go away!" he pushed the fish spirit away petulantly and looked around the area. "Where's that beeyootiful lady gone?"

Sandy snorted in disgust. "You're delusional! What lady?"

Pigsy grinned, "The eel demon of course. She likes me. She even gave me the best kiss. I felt all tingly from it." He explained. He then added in a singsong voice, "It was wonderful!"

At Pigsy's mention of eel, Sandy backed away in fright and began looking all around him in the deep shadows of the pre-dawn light for any signs of movement that might signify the eel monster was still somewhere nearby.

"That's no lady and that tingly feeling would be you getting electrocuted. You're lucky to be alive." Sandy made a disgusted sound. "Eels eat people, you know."

"So? You used to eat people as well!" Pigsy then grinned a sudden lecherous smile, "That's one woman I wouldn't mind being eaten by, especially if I got to eat her in return."

"You're disgusting!" Sandy snapped. "Can we _please_ go find our friends? _Before_ they are eaten by those disgusting eels?"

"She wasn't disgusting or slimy." Pigsy sighed happily. "It's just a pity that Monkey was there or we might have done more than just kissing."

Sandy glared at the lecherous pig spirit a moment, then said, "Lets go Yuu-Loong." And he stormed off in the direction he and Yuu-Loong had been headed in before coming across Pigsy.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Pigsy called and when nobody waited, he whined to himself, "Why doesn't anybody ever wait for poor little Pigsy? Its just not fair…"

to be continued.

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed:

Diva Urd: Thanks :-) I still need to get around to reading "Xi You Ji" myself. It's just so hard when I am at the computer to concentrate on something when there is so many interesting things happening on the net. I may have to do what I have been doing with some fics, print out a portion of it and read on the way to work.

Koinu-Chan: Gomen but I wont be turning Tripitaka into a 'balzing fist of furry' its just not in the character. I only had her revealed as a woman due to the fact that she is played by one in the live action series. That and I grew up believing that explanation :-) Sorry about the delay in the new chapter. Distractions… which included two other fics. One of which will be posted sometime in the next couple of days and the other was for a challenge and I cannot post anywhere until the first of December.

Me-Nuriko: That's ok. I'm sorry for continually getting distracted of late and therefore having trouble sitting here and typing… I know I have spoken to you since you reviewed but still, I hope your computer is better now. Don't worry, I will keep writing :-)

Tora Macaw: Thanks. I had fun with those… songs… when I came up with it late last year… Thanks to DSM for requesting the ginger sauce (we were definitely watching too much Monkey at the time.) What type of nuts? Cashews? Hazelnuts? I can't stand walnuts…

GEMINI: Thanks. I will try to go a little faster than I have of late. Good thing is, I don't need to type up three other stories now, only one other one.


	15. Distorted Mirror pt 15

Series: Saiyuki and Monkey

Author: Zelgadis55

Rating: PG13

Pairings: none, only a few hints scattered throughout the story

Disclaimer: None of the characters from Saiyuki or Monkey belong to me in any way, shape of form. Only Slaard, Slintha and her brother belong to me.

Note: Since it was revealed to only Sanzo and Gojyo that Tripitaka is actually female, if someone who was not privy to that revelation is directly noticing her/thinking of her, she will be referred to as a he, as they otherwise would not realise the truth and would therefore still perceive her as male.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Distorted Mirror**

**Pt 15**

Just outside the cave, Monkey had had the upper hand in the beginning but somehow, King Slaard had made a comeback, turning the tide of the fight around and the monkey king was now in a little trouble. Monkey was just too tired. It had been a long couple of days and even though Hakkai had healed a lot of his injuries, Monkey was still affected by them all. Just because an injury or two had been healed that didn't mean you didn't have to rest to recoup your strength and energy and if there was blood loss, not that that had been a major problem for Monkey, that needed time to recover from as well. As a result, he had been fighting silently for a while now and _that_ was something his friends would have thought to be impossible.

As he dodged and attacked Slaard, Monkey thought to himself in frustration, 'I could defeat King Mudball easily if I could just kill him but he's the only one who knows how to get us back home.' He dodged a bolt of electrical energy that landed a little too closely for his tastes and thought perversely, 'Maybe getting home isn't worth the effort of not killing him.'

"You're getting sloppy, making mistakes." Slaard noted mockingly. "Mistakes that will get you killed."

Monkey frowned, "The only mistake I have made Glow Worm, is realizing that I can't kill you." His frown deepened into a scowl as he thought, 'I know Goku and Hakkai know not to kill the other two monsters but I hope they let their friends know.' Not long ago, Monkey had heard a lot of crashing and rumbling sounds coming from inside the nearby cave system but they had suddenly died off, leaving only the occasional sounds emanating from within. The sudden lack of noise was worrying him more than he cared to admit, even to himself. He swung his wishing staff in a wide arc, ensuring that his opponent had to jump well out the way to avoid being swept up in the momentum.

"Glow worm?" Slaard yelled in fury. "You dare to disrespect me? King Slaard? You will pay for this gross insult!"

Monkey stopped dead and yawned. Obviously! "You keep saying the same things over and over. For a king, you are incredibly boring! Tell you what," Monkey grinned cheekily, "You continue to rant for an hour or so and I'll take a nap till you finish. How does that sound, king of the pond dwellers?"

Slaard ran at Monkey screaming, not even making an effort to remain in control of his reactions. Throughout the fight and especially now that he was blinded by his fury, King Slaard's speed had picked up considerably and before anyone could have blinked an eyelid, he was pummelling away at the monkey king. Such was his blind rage that Slaard would never have noticed the trick that Monkey had pulled. The mischievous ape had used his magic in order to create a magical duplicate of himself. This one wasn't like the ones he had previously used in his other fights, this one was just standing there, taking Slaard's attacks and not retaliating in any way, shape or form. The real Monkey was standing about ten meters off to the side, leaning against a tree and grinning with immense satisfaction as he watched the free entertainment. It was a good move, Monkey thought to himself, as it gave him a chance to recoup a little of his strength.

Monkey was in the perfect position to see Sanzo walk safely out from the cave's entrance, followed closely by Tripitaka. Monkey frowned, there seemed to be something a little… different about the way Tripitaka was carrying himself, a slight shift in attitude. Monkey sighed, shrugging as he decided to worry about the problem later in the day. Hakuryu flew out next and the little white dragon was followed by Goku and Hakkai, carrying Gojyo between them. The great sage grinned and waved to them all but in the low light of early morning, only Tripitaka, who was actively searching out his surroundings noticed, returning his wave with a happy, beautiful smile.

The first thing that Goku noticed was Slaard beating up on Monkey, not realising that 'Monkey' was just a dummy. "I'm sorry Hakkai," the youth apologised, not taking his eyes off the one-sided fight playing out some one hundred meters in front of him, "I've gotta go help Monkey." Goku ran off dropping Gojyo and trusting that the healer would be able to take up the slack of their unconscious friend. As he ran, he held out his hand, summoning nyoi-bo.

"Take _me_ on Slaard!" Goku yelled to the apparently deaf eel. Slaard continued his rage blind assault on the Monkey dummy. Goku scowled, annoyed at his opponent ignoring him the way he was and swung nyoi-bo, connecting solidly into the eel-king's side. Slaard was knocked aside but recovered quickly and his attention rapidly switched to Goku.

Slaard was beyond furious and it showed in his entire being. His eyes were aglow and he super-charged his body, ready for the attack. He began to advance on the small youkai, the twisted look on his face making Goku take a tentative half step back.

Goku swallowed and then stepped forward, standing his ground as he prepared to take on Slaard head on. Then his expression showed a look of disbelief as Slaard stopped his advance and whipped his head around to the side.

A yellow movement had caught the corner of the eel's eye in the brightening morning. He swore when he took a closer look, realising that his prisoners had somehow managed to escape. "Tripitaka! How the hell did those priests get free? What happened to my servants?" He then turned and ran straight past Goku, heading directly for where Tripitaka and the others were standing.

"Hey! Get back here!" Goku yelled indignantly at having been brushed off like he was nothing. He _hated_ being ignored at the best of times but in a fight? That was an insult to his pride. He gave chase to his runaway opponent as did Monkey.

Monkey very quickly overtook the younger youkai, yelling as he ran, worried about his master's safety. "_Oi_! _Oi you_! King of the Fluorescent Fungus! I believe you were fighting _me_ not a pair of helpless priests!"

Slaard stopped a couple of meters short of Tripitaka and the twitching Sanzo. He turned and glowered at Monkey. "I _will_ kill you ape but since it seems that the so-called Great Sage, Equal of Heaven is not so great and is but a weakling, you can wait while I take care of the bigger problem, Tripitaka. He is the one who is the bigger threat. He threatens the way of life of all us monsters and you mean less than nothing in comparison, a fact which was painfully obvious during our fight just now."

Monkey laughed, "You were taken in by a dummy, idiot!"

"You're in denial!" Slaard retorted, sparks of electricity rolling up and down his body in waves.

Monkey gestured casually over his shoulder, "Look again, King Leach."

Slaard looked and his eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the Monkey dummy still standing, swaying slightly in the breeze. "Wha… that's not… _how_?" In his surprise, the waves of electricity suddenly ceased.

Goku, who hadn't been far behind Monkey also looked, "Huh?" he said in confusion. He hadn't noticed before either.

Monkey grinned, "Monkey is magic!"

Slaard continued to stare. After a few seconds, he turned to Sanzo and the others. "What happened to my minions? My pretty adviser Slintha and her useless brother?"

"You mean the psychotic, loony Slintha…" Gojyo mumbled weakly, opening his eyes. He tried to support some of his own weight but was as yet, unable to, much to his own disgust. He _hated_ feeling this weak.

Sanzo looked levelly at Slaard, raising his gun in response. "They are both dead." He said flatly.

Slaard looked like he was in shock. Monkey stared in disbelief, "You _killed_ them? We _needed_ them to get back home!"

Sanzo's expression did not change, nor did he remove his gaze from Slaard.

Hakkai turned his face away from his friend and looked towards Monkey, "I'm sorry Monkey. There really was no choice. If we didn't kill them, we would have been the ones who were killed."

Monkey sighed, "That's okay." He looked at Slaard. "We will just have to recreate the accident that brought us here and hope that works."

Slaard laughed with a sneer, "As if I would help a servant of the Buddha, especially one allied with Tripitaka. If he brings back the scriptures from India, then all the monster races and demons will be facing the end. So you can forget it."

"Is that so, then you are no more use to us, King Mollusc." Monkey said in a hard tone.

Slaard smirked, "In that case, I'll be on my way. There are too many crusading fools here for my liking. At least if Tripitaka is stuck in this world, he can't cause problems for everyone else back in ours." He started to walk off but the circle of youkai and humans around him tightened.

"You don't seem to get it." Monkey said distantly as he inspected his fingernails. "If we have no use for you, I'll have to kill you. I can't have you returning to threaten master's life when you think you can get past us."

"Monkey!" Tripitaka snapped. "No killing! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Master, this time, I don't care. You can use the headache sutra on me, I will still manage to kill the royal water weed. If I don't, he will just come after you again when there aren't so many of us around you to protect you." Monkey explained somewhat patiently.

"Then_ let him_!" Tripitaka snapped angrily. "Buddhists do _not_ kill!"

Monkey grinned, "Apparently they don't lose their temper or patience either."

Tripitaka felt as though she were about to explode but finally, Monkey's words sank in. "You are right, Monkey. You still may not kill him though."

"If I don't, then someone else will. I wont force others to do my job."

"Since when?" Pigsy's voice panted accusingly as he, Sandy and Yuu-Loong finally burst into the area. "You're always coming up with ways to trick me into doing your job for you."

"Well," Monkey said in an innocent tone, "its too easy to trick a fool. Heh! Heh!"

Sandy grinned, "He's got you there, Pigsy." He stopped a good ten meters away from everyone else and refused to come any closer as he spotted the eel within the circle of people.

While everyone was occupied with the argument and conversation, Slaard decided it might be a good time to try to make a break for it. This time however, he decided instead of trying to walk by them, he would jump over the top of them.

"Staff, grow long." Monkey said, not even turning to look. With the longer staff, the monkey king hit the eel king, knocking him down, out of the air. Slaard glared daggers at Monkey but Monkey paid no further notice.

"Then, what now?" Goku asked.

"_I will kill this evil MONSTER_!" Monkey yelled as he turned to face his enemy, raising his wishing staff high and preparing to jab the end of it directly into Slaard.

Slaard cowered where he lay on the ground, knowing that there was no escape, "_Don't kill me_!" he screamed desperately. "I'll help, I'll help you… _Buddhists_ get home. Anything!"

Monkey halted in mid-lunge and glared down at Slaard, "How do I know you wont try to escape or kill us instead of just re-creating what happened to bring us here?"

"I wont!" Slaard promised frantically.

"Eels can't be trusted," Sandy stated sagely from back where he stood, "it's in their slimy nature."

Slaard shot a murderous glance in Sandy's direction, making the water spirit take a couple of steps backwards. "We are _not slimy_, you just haven't taken a good feel, _kappa_!"

"Who would want to feel something like an eel? If you don't get bitten, you would get zapped by the electricity. Either way, no-one in their right minds would even _touch_ an eel."

"I would!" Pigsy grinned. "I wonder where that lovely lady eel went?"

"Your girlfriend is dead, disgusting swine." Monkey said in annoyance at how Pigsy was holding onto his lecherous delusions.

"What?" Pigsy whined, "And all we got to do was kiss…"

Almost everyone, especially Gojyo looked either disgusted or sickened at Pigsy's admission. Gojyo muttered, "That's bad enough, be thankful you did nothing more with that crazy woman or that she did nothing more to you."

"Kissing an eel is bad enough," Sandy replied, "Why _would_ you actually want to go further? Your priorities should be with master Tripitaka, not with your hormones."

"Leave my hormones alone!" Pigsy whined again. He then turned to Tripitaka, "Master? Tell Monkey and Sandy to stop picking on me."

She just shook her head in slight amusement before turning back to face Monkey again. "Since King Slaard has agreed to help us after all, shall we go home so we can continue on our journey?"

"Heh heh! Sounds like a good idea." Monkey grabbed Slaard by his collar and roughly hauled the eel monster to his feet. "Well then King Algae, no tricks, how do we get home?"

"Release me, you uncouth monkey. Geh! Its hard to believe that one such as you is royalty." King Slaard snapped, the attitude coming back now that his life was no longer being immediately threatened. "We have to return to the place where we entered this world."

"Lets go then." Monkey pushed the protesting Slaard in the direction of the area in which they originally fell into and his friends followed.

Hakkai turned to Sanzo and the others, "Perhaps we had better go with them to see this through to the end." He suggested.

Goku grinned as he cried, "_Yeah_!"

Gojyo looked apologetic and said wearily, "I can barely even stand with help, let alone on my own, I'm not going to be able to keep up."

The healer smiled, "Once we are clear of the woods, Hakuryu can take us."

"Why? It's not like this was our business in the first place."

Hakkai raised his eyebrows and appeared to be amused, "Would that satisfy you, considering everything that has happened if we didn't see this through?"

Sanzo grunted in reply but otherwise didn't agree or disagree.

- - -

A couple of hours later, everyone arrived at the location where they first met Tripitaka and her followers. Monkey and Slaard looked about the terrain and worked out where they had been positioned originally in their own world. Tripitaka, Monkey, Pigsy, Sandy and Yuu-Loong all went to get back into the places they had been in at the height of the initial attack against them.

"Now remember, if you have the intelligence to do so," Slaard sneered nastily, "I'm going to have to recreate my attack, not _just_ the finale of it but all of it so don't get angry if it seems that I am trying to kill you instead." King Slaard turned to walk back over the hill.

"_Oi_! Just a moment," Monkey called while scowling at his adversary, "King Glow-in-the-Dark, you _better_ not go back on your word. The likes of you can't kill me. I'm a stone monkey and I'm immortal, I ate the heavenly peaches. You misbehave and I _will_ find you."

Monkey noted with satisfaction the look of angered annoyance that appeared on Slaard's face, showing that Slaard had been planning on betraying them and that he wasn't happy to have been found out. Slaard turned and stalked away, not saying a word.

Hakkai smiled broadly, "We'll be near him to make sure he keeps his word. Good luck."

Tripitaka smiled pleasantly, "Thank you all, for your help. I hope we will meet again in another life."

The two groups finished saying their goodbyes, some pleasant and heartfelt and others brusque and hurried. Tripitaka watched the retreating Sanzo-ikkou with a smile, Sanzo was stalking away, following Slaard with his gun held ready. He had been the first to leave. Goku was practically bounding after the bad-tempered monk, unwilling to leave him alone for long. Hakkai had climbed back into the jeep and was driving himself and Gojyo over to the top of the small hill.

After a few minutes Sandy spoke up, his voice almost unreadable. "That eel seems to be in position, I hope everyone else is ready, I'm not."

Then, the attack commenced.

- - -

Slaard watched in satisfaction as the combination of his magically enhanced electrical attacks and the twirling of Monkey's magic wishing staff enabled the rip in the sky to open wide. He was painfully aware of the fact that Sanzo and his group were a mere thirty meters behind him but Slaard no longer cared. If he was also killed as a result, so be it but Tripitaka _had_ to die. Not for himself, not for his people but for all the demons, monsters and ghosts of his world, for all of those that were merely illusions brought to life by those who most strongly denied the evils within them. With the fetching of the scriptures and the teachings of Buddha, all of his brethren would begin to disappear, becoming less numerous and possibly ceasing to exist. Tripitaka was a threat that was just too dangerous for him to allow continued life.

The eel king watched closely as the rip started to have its effect on its surrounding, beginning to pull everything towards it. He began to run to the rip even as everything loose that was near it flew into the breach. Anything that was weighted or was in someway held down inexorably began to be pulled into it. Slaard had paid attention to the distance and the effect the rip was having on everything around it and this time, was able to compensate for his previous errors in aim. He raised his hand for one last, extra attack and raised the strength of it, giving it _everything_ he had and released the energy straight at Tripitaka, who was about to jump into the hole in the sky.

Goku and Hakkai watched in horror as they realised what was happening and began to yell a warning. Goku ran towards where Monkey and the others were as he yelled, in the hopes that someone, anyone would hear him and notice the attack before it was too late. Hakkai concentrated, calling up a ball of his ki and sending it off with the idea of using it to disrupt Slaard's assault but due to his tiredness, his ki had little, if any effect on the electrical attack. Sanzo calmly aimed and squeezed the trigger of his gun, shooting Slaard in the back of his head, killing him instantly.

Monkey turned, somehow having heard the commotion behind him and to his horror, saw the extra bolt of energy about to hit its target. He threw himself in its way, taking the brunt of it and protecting Tripitaka. Then, as Tripitaka's cries of fear for Monkey's life began to ring out, the pull from the rip suddenly surged in strength, pulling Tripitaka, Monkey, Sandy, Pigsy and Yuu-Loong from the sight of the Sanzo-ikkou forever.

Not _quite_ the end.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N:

Well, one more post to come and then this story is all done. Sorry for taking so long with the posting of this and the last couple of chapters. I've been having a little trouble getting myself to sit down with this chapter, mainly due to the fact that there were large parts of this chapter that needed heavy editing, re-writing, which was something the previous few chapters hadn't needed so much of and somehow, I just wasn't inspired to play with it…Not to mention that when I didbegin to tyope this up last tuesday,I had a short power blackout which completely destroyed my mood for it and wiped what I had typed out. Luckily I didn't lose a lot though, thanks to my paranoia of saving things often.When I originally wrote this, I had left a great deal of this chapter not written properly due to the fact that the beginning needed massive work and the ending was going to, by necessity, rely very strongly on how everyone was brought together. Still, I will not be taking so long with the final post. It's shorter and won't need as much editing as I type it up.

Thank you to those who reviewed.

sailorgemini1: Thanks

Diva Urd: (grin) In some ways I would have liked Slintha to last a little longer too, despite being one of the bad guys, I quite liked her and I think she is so far the best character I have ever come up with. Still, she wasn't meant to live. If she did, I don't think Gojyo would have been very happy… I had to let him have some kind of compensation for everything he has been going through in my various fics :-P I went through the chapter again and didn't notice any actual spelling mistakes, except for a couple that were deliberately miss-spelled to show how the character was pronouncing the word but I did notice a few small grammar errors as a result and fixed them. Thanks.

Me-Nuriko: (grins) Of course Hakkai goes to Gojyo first, unless someone is obviously in much greater need, can anyone see it any other way? I must confess that I have only seen a little of Getbackers and have no idea who Raitei is, though from the name, I can certainly guess the kind ofpower that whoever the character is has :-P (sigh) I really do need to see the rest of Getbackers. Basically Slintha was going to say something along the lines of, actually managed to defeat me. She had no real grip on reality… Of course Gojyo would defeat her, given the chance.


	16. Distorted Mirror pt 16 epilogue

Series: Saiyuki and Monkey

Author: Zelgadis55

Rating: PG13

Warnings: This is the final chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from either Saiyuki, which is owned by Kazuya Minekura and various license holders or Monkey which I am not sure who it belongs to but is the classic late 70's/early 80's live action series. Both are based on the same legend. The only characters from this fic that belong to me are all dead now…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Distorted Mirror**

**Pt 16**

- - -

Epilogue one

- - -

The night was cool, dark and clear with no moon to disturb the viewing of the stars. Tripitaka sighed. She had given up long ago on trying to find and count all the constellations and individual stars, now she just stared up at them, admiring their beauty. She barely moved as someone exited the building directly behind her, sitting down quietly beside her on the step.

They sat in silence for about ten minutes until Tripitaka finally acknowledged the person with her. Sandy smiled with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Oh Sandy," the priest despaired, "I know in my mind that Monkey will be fine but in my heart, I'm scared that he wont recover from King Slaard's final attack. If worst did come to worst, how could we cope without our dear friend?"

Sandy answered softly, "I don't know but we'd find a way to manage. Whatever has happened in the past, we've always found some way and whatever happens in the future, we'll still find a way. Anyway, we don't need to worry because that ape will be fine. He's probably only still asleep because he was so tired from the long fights of the last couple of days and the search from last night."

She smiled at him, still sad but feeling a little better. "Thanks. I know you are right but I am still worried and I know I will worry until he opens his eyes and starts picking fights with you and Pigsy." Tripitaka chuckled a little at that realization.

Sandy shook his head with amusement. "And there you are, always chastising us for arguing and yet, you wont feel better until we do. I'll have to remind you of that next time an argument breaks out."

"You know what I mean," Tripitaka replied.

"Yes, I do. It's understandable because it's normal and Monkey being out of commission isn't."

"Yes…" the priest softly replied, "it isn't."

There was more silence for a few minutes as the two sat and contemplated things. Sandy was the one to break the quiet this time. "Master…" he hesitated, "I can't quite put my finger on it but you've changed. Just a little…"

Tripitaka looked up at Sandy in concern. "Changed? In what way?"

Sandy sighed and thought about it before speaking again. "I don't really know master. I guess, something in your attitude."

"Oh!" Tripitaka suddenly remembered the talk she had had with Sanzo while they were held prisoner and smiled. "Yes, I guess I have."

Sandy looked at her quizzically, "You know what it is?"

Tripitaka nodded.

"Please, do tell."

The priest shook her head, "This isn't the time or place. Peoples attitudes toward me would alter too much." She explained, wishing that she could tell her disciple the truth and then she muttered under her breath, "Especially Pigsy's attitude." She stood up and turned to go back inside as Sandy looked at her in confusion

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously after a moment.

"To check on Monkey and then to bed." Tripitaka replied.

"I wouldn't bother, I'm fine Master." Monkey grinned as he seemingly came out of nowhere, giving the priest a surprise.

"Monkey!" Tripitaka cried happily. "I'm so glad you are alright!"

The monkey king continued to grin, "You better go to bed master, we still have a long trip ahead and a few days travel to catch up on."

"Yes." Tripitaka nodded enthusiastically. As she walked past Monkey, he spoke to her softly in her ear, so that Sandy could not hear.

"Don't feel bad Master, it's for the best that you didn't tell that cold fish the truth."

Tripitaka just stared at Monkey for a couple of minutes then she smiled and went to bed.

- - -

Epilogue Two

- - -

The next morning was overly warm and overcast with the promise of a storm much later in the day. Once again, Sanzo was in a foul mood. His companions didn't even need to be warned, they all just silently agreed to not stir each other for once.

The four of them piled into Hakuryu's jeep form silently and drove out of town for what Sanzo fervently hoped was to be for the last time. He never wanted to see this damned place again. Even as they left, he had a strong sense of foreboding for whatever was to come. Maybe it was just the oncoming storm but maybe it was something else. To tell the truth, Sanzo _really_ did not want to know. He then pushed all such thoughts out of his head, refusing to think on them any longer.

Hakkai drove along silently with a slightly strained smile crossing his features. Physically, he was fine but he was still quite tired. Really, it was only to be expected after the amount of energy he had used over the last couple of days.

Gojyo was still very sore and stiff but otherwise fine. He had refused to let on to Hakkai how he truly felt as he knew his friend would fuss and try to do something to help him when there was really nothing that could be done except rest for a while. Right now, there was nothing Gojyo wanted to be able to do more than spend a few days relaxing and recovering, preferably with a pretty girl or two pampering him with sexual favours. It wasn't going to happen anytime soon while the four, five with Hakuryu were travelling on this damn quest though. However he smiled at the thought and decided to wish for the opportunity anyway.

Goku was extremely fidgety and _hungry_. He always got fidgety when he was hungry, unless of course he had gone past the hunger levels and into the starvation ones, in which case he would have trouble finding the strength to even move. Right now, half an hour after having finished breakfast, he was merely hungry. Still, recognizing the mood that the ill-tempered priest was in, Goku tried hard not to fidget or mention his hunger. He didn't want that kind of attention from Sanzo today. Another problem was that he was regretting that he had never been able to have that rematch with Monkey. Sure, he had been able to fight beside him but that wasn't the same thing as testing his strength against an exciting opponent in a fair fight. He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. When he opened them again, he stared in surprise. They were passing the area in which they had originally met and seen off Monkey and the others.

"Sa…" he started to say, his eyes wide.

"_Urusai_!"

Goku swallowed, "…But…"

"_I said to shut up bakazaru_!"

Goku shrank back into his seat as the terrifying gaze of the irritated monk glared at him from a standing position on the front seat. Goku opened his mouth to speak, "…" but nothing came out as Sanzo snapped at him again, quieting the five hundred year old teenager.

"Don't you even _dare_ mention any more tears in the sky or people falling out of them. I'll kill you if you do!" To emphasize his point, the monk pointed his gun towards Goku's face.

Goku swallowed again and said in a very small voice, "But…"

Gojyo spoke up, "But there is another tear and what looks like a pretty young nee-chan has just fallen from there."

Sanzo turned his glare and his gun onto Gojyo and then Hakkai as he started to slow down and turn the jeep to where the young girl had fallen. "_Just keep driving_!"

"She may be hurt though." Hakkai replied.

Sanzo glanced over to her. "She's standing just fine and town isn't very far away." There was a click as Sanzo released the safety. "_Keep driving_!"

Hakkai sighed and called out, "I'm very sorry miss but we can't stop. Town is back that way." He pointed in the direction of the town that had been their base ground over the last couple of days and as she looked in that direction, Hakkai stepped on the accelerator with an unusually annoyed look on his face as he continued to drive the group towards the west.

Owari.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well, that's the lot! I had a lot of fun writing this a lot and I really appreciate the reviews that everyone has sent. Thank you!

Diva Urd: Yup! Monkey's fine. He has always bounced back quite easily, though there were a few times he didn't. Argh! I realised I forgot to re-send that ep to you since it disappeared with the first mail…

Tora Macaw: (grins) What was so evil about it? Hmm? Here it is!

Sailorgemini1: Thank you (smiles). Well, this one is the last post for this fic. I wouldn't have left you on a cliffhanger, well, not for too long anyway :-P


End file.
